


The Feeling’s Mutual

by Ravin_Shadow



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, First work - Freeform, Happy Ending, Independence Day - Freeform, Live in Personal Assistant, Partying/Drinking, Slow Build, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Work(ish) Relationship, friends are the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 52,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin_Shadow/pseuds/Ravin_Shadow
Summary: After Evan visits a fan as a last wish since she is dying from a brain tumor, life makes changes for the two when she actually survives the surgery, the first to do so. Since she has no one he invites her back to work for him and their friendship slowly grows, then explodes when they spend five days at Tyler’s house with friends for the Fourth of July. Her past haunts her in both good and bad ways as Evan reaps the rewards and consequences.
Relationships: Brian/Original Female Character, Brock/Lauren, David/Original Female Character, Evan Fong/Original Female Character, Tyler/Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Meeting

Everyone was together at Tyler's house. Evan had brought his new personal assistant and friend, Samantha. Brock was finally able to bring Lauren since their daughter was old enough to be left alone with Lauren's parents and Brian and David both brought their new girlfriends. Anthony was going stag this year along with Lui, Ryan, Luke, Marcel, even Jonathon was supposed to be coming. Kelly was fretting over who would sleep where but they could all figure it out when they got there, but Tyler liked the idea of the couples getting rooms. They had three spare rooms already set up for whoever got them, the others would most likely be camping on the living room floor. Thank fuck Tyler's house was big enough to hold 16 people, their group just seemed to keep growing.  
  
When everyone but Luke and Jonathan had arrived, Tyler called a group meeting in the backyard to figure out the sleeping arrangements. Everyone seemed fine with his idea, except Evan, who seemed to be having a discussion with Samantha about it. She shook her head and the words, "it's fine" could be heard.  
  
Brian being the shit he is said, "What's the matter Evan, don't want to sleep on the floor?" in a mocking tone. A few people grinned before Evan said,  
  
"I have no problem with sleeping on the floor, but wouldn't it be weird if there were seven girls and one guy?"  
  
"Dude, thad be heaven!" David blurted out before his girlfriend smacked the back of his head with her tiny hand, while everyone else burst out laughing. Then Kelly, who seemed to understand the point behind the question looked at Samantha and asked,  
  
"Does it bother you to be surrounded by seven guys?".  
  
Samantha shrugged, and said, "I come from a family with nothing but male cousins, I don't think it will be a problem."  
  
The look on Evan's face made it clear what would happen if there was a problem. "And I can sleep off to one side or something." Samantha suggested and Evan looked appeased. Everyone looked a little confused since Samantha was Evan's assistant and friend, why did he seem so protective? Maybe it was a brother/sister bond they had.  
  
"Now that's settled, let's get cooking!" Tyler said. "Couples, go put your shit in your rooms, we'll rearrange the living room later. Babe, would you bring out the burgers and dogs?" he addressed Kelly. "And if you want to swim, change into you goddamned suit before launching yourself in! I don't want to dig another sock out of my filter!"  
  
The couples went to claim their rooms while a few guys went to change into swim wear.  
  
Samantha followed Kelly inside and said, "Can I help you with anything?" while Evan chatted with Tyler.  
  
"Uh, sure." Kelly was surprised, no one ever offered to help make the food, usually just eat it, and sometimes with clean up. "How comfortable are you cutting some stuff up?"  
  
Samantha grinned before saying, "I went to culinary school, so I love prepping anything that's needed."  
  
"That's awesome!" Kelly responded, passing her new kitchen friend a knife and cutting board, then collecting some tomatoes, lettuce, onions, and jalapeños.  
  
When Samantha saw the jalapeños she asked, "Ooooh, do you have any cream cheese and bacon? We could make some bacon wrapped jalapeño poppers?!"  
  
Kelly was surprised, most people didn't want to touch peppers long enough to make those but if this girl was offering... "Hell yeah! Tyler loves those, as do all the guys. I just don't usually like to take the time to make them, but if you want to, be my guest."  
  
When Kelly took the burgers out to her boyfriend, he and Evan seemed to be talking about Samantha.  
  
"Yeah, after her surgery was a success, she had nothing, no one, because she didn't expect to live. I was one of her few friends at the time, so I was there when she woke up. Though when she saw me, she asked if she was dead. But then it seemed to dawn on her that she was alive and she got really freaked out. Like, she had actually planned on dying that day, never waking up, that's insane to me, fucking terrifying. So I told her she should be happy and she started crying, saying she had nothing, and no one. Her parents are gone, her husband left her about a year before the surgery and she only had one really good friend. So I offered her a job, and room and board until she got on her feet."  
  
"But doesn't she still live with you?" Tyler asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, she kind of became a live in assistant." Evan said with a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck almost guiltily. "Every morning I'd wake up to breakfast and coffee, then she'd make something light for lunch, and a home made meal almost every night. She's a quiet housemate, insistenting that she pay me rent, but I told her to just buy the food and keep cooking and I'll consider that rent! She makes sure I actually sleep too. I used to live on four hours, now I'm up to 7 and feel great because of it. And though her room looks like a tornado hit it, anything else she touches, is super clean. She helps keep me organized and on track too. It's like having a second brain." Evan finished with a small laugh.  
  
"And she's not hard to look at either." Tyler said before Kelly huffed at him, "What?! You know I love you!" Tyler said to her, which earned him a smile.  
  
"It's not like that, man." Evan said bluntly. "She's very professional. About everything. This is the first really not professional thing I've seen her do. And she seems really excited."  
  
Kelly went back inside to check on the subject of their conversation, who was happily wrapping jalapeños in bacon. After they had sliced everything else, Samantha went to put on her swimsuit, which looked like a dress, but with a v cut back.  
  
"That's so cute! It looks like a little black dress!" Kelly gushed. "I need one of those, I hate traditional one pieces and I'm not comfortable in a two piece either."  
  
"I got it online, but I'll send you the website if you'd like. The link for this one even, they're pretty comfy. I've got a couple extras if you want to try one on? I'd bet we are close to the same size." Samantha offered, which Kelly quickly took her up on. "Blue or purple?"  
  
"Mmmm, blue. Tyler loves blue with my eyes." the girls giggled. When Samantha turned back to get the suit, Kelly saw a small ring of tattoos on her left arm, but was too far away to distinguish what they were. When Samantha returned with the suit she was also wearing a tight knit mesh cover up that went down to her knees and elbows.  
  
"Awww, why'd you cover up? It's looks good on you!" Samantha blushed at the compliment.  
  
"I'm not really used to showing much skin. I usually wear suits for work, and jeans or leggings to be comfy. And I'm really pale, I don't want to blind everyone." Samantha joked.  
"I'll take it off before I get in the pool though, I'd feel terrible if it got in the filter." The girls laughed before Samantha grabbed the tray of poppers and took them out for Tyler to grill off.  
  
As she came outside, Tyler's eyes widened at the tray before asking, "Are those fucking bacon wrapped jalapeño poppers?!" Evan turned and greeted her with a sly smile, knowing his friends could be won over with food, especially HER food. Then he realized she was wearing a swim suit under some meshy material. As she nodded to Tyler, who was almost drooling on the jalapeños as he put them on the grill, Evan asked,  
  
"Going swimming?"  
  
"Hell yeah, too hot not to!" came Samantha's response.  
  
"Got used to the cold of Canada huh?" Evan teased.  
  
She rolled her eyes before responding, "Told you I do better in the cold than the heat, even if I don't always like it. Despite growing up in the south."  
  
"I'll join you." Evan said before disappearing inside.  
  
"I'm Tyler since Evan didn't actually introduce you to anyone." Tyler held out his hand.  
  
"Probably because he knows he knows there's no need." Samantha responded with a smirk. With Tyler's confused look, she added, "I've been a fan of all of you for years. Watching you guys play always made me smile. Even in my darkest times. But I don't know Brian and David's girlfriends names, soooooo....?"  
  
"Brian's girl is Sasha. And David's is Amy." Tyler took a swig of his beer before asking, "So who's your favorite youtuber? And you can't choose the one you work with." he said with an ornery grin.  
  
"Why not?" came Evan's voice from the door way, though he was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Because that's too easy. Just like Kelly would say me, Lauren would say Brock, you know." Tyler replied  
  
"Yeah, but those are all couples you listed." Evan argued back.  
  
"And you pay her." Tyler nodded to Samantha, whose smile seemed to slip a bit, so he added without pause, "so she's required to list you first, asshole." Her smile stopped slipping but didn't pick back up. "So assuming Evan is top of your list, who's the biggest loser?" his tone dripping sarcasm.  
  
After looking around at the guys surrounding the pool area, Samantha asked, "Overall or for a specific game?"  
  
"Is it different?" Tyler queried, to which Samantha nodded, "Overall then."  
  
"H20 Delirious." was the quick answer.  
  
"Aww, c'mon! You don't even know what he looks like! Why is he so damn popular?!" Tyler burst out, causing his two companions to laugh.  
  
"I don't need to know what he looks like. His voice, laugh, and energy are what draws people in, myself included." Samantha responded. After Tyler just shook his head, Samantha decided to head to the pool, Evan tagging along, still laughing at Tyler. Once sitting on a pool lounge, she pulled her hair out of the bun it had resided in since they had left Canada that morning.  
  
"Wow! Your hair is so long! And so red!" Lauren squealed beside her. "It's pretty! I wish Bri had red hair, she'd be even more adorable." Lauren turned to her husband for the last part.  
  
"I'm pretty sure she doesn't need any help in that department, I'm going to have to beat guys away with a stick when she's older as is. Ugh. Nice to finally meet you in person Samantha." Brock had spoken many times on the phone with her, so they were quite familiar with one another.  
  
"Ditto, and nice to meet you too Lauren. I've heard you and Bri many times in the background." Samantha smiled at the couple before pulling off her meshy cover up and setting it under the chair. She then tied her hair in a loose side braid to keep it under control when wet, but the hair tie she sat down had disappeared as she talked. Until she looked to Evan, preparing to ask if he had seen it, when it popped against her shoulder.  
  
"Hey! Don't break anymore of those! I'm running out as it is with you always doing that, you turd." she said good naturedly to Evan who was laughing at her.  
  
"At least that one didn't leave a mark." Evan smirked.  
  
"Unlike last week's incident." she said, pointing to the fading bruise on her right arm.  
  
Brock and Lauren were smiling knowingly at each other while watching Evan and Samantha, but the others noticed their back and forth as well. They got into the pool with Marcel and Anthony, who seemed to be trying to play some kind of volleyball together. Then they teamed up and challenged Evan and Samantha to a game, who stomped the two guys, despite being in the deep end. When the burgers and hot dogs were ready, as well as the poppers, everybody was stuffing their faces.  
  
"Kelly, you are my favorite person for making these bacon jalapeño poppers!" Brian called out.  
  
"Actually Samantha made them," Kelly pointed at her from the across the pool where they all sat in an informal circle so they could still talk while they ate. "I wouldn't have taken the time. Or the finger burn."  
  
"If Evan ever fires you, call me up!" Brian called.  
  
"Nope! You can't have her! She's my chef!" Evan retaliated as Samantha's face turned pink.  
  
"Thank you, I'm glad you all like them." Samantha seemed embarrassed as several others agreed that they were awesome.  
  
It was just starting to get dark when Luke and Samantha's second favorite youtuber walked into the backyard.


	2. Jealous

Luke walked into the yard first, almost dragging his friend along, but as Jonathan looked around and saw more familiar faces he seemed to relax. Evan was the first to greet him with a hug, followed my Brock, then Brian, then it became a bit of a mess, causing Jonathan to laugh his signature laugh as he was buried in people.  
  
"We were wondering if you'd make it this year dude!" Evan said enthusiastically. "So who don't you know?" Evan took the lead for his best friend.  
  
"The only girls I know are Kelly and Lauren." Jonathan said looking around at everyone in their swim wear.  
  
"Okay so the blonde next to Terrorizer, is his girlfriend Sasha, and the curly brown haired chick attached to Nogla's hip is Amy. Which leaves," and he held his hand out for Samantha to come forward, "my friend Samantha." Jonathan thought it almost odd, but telling, that his best friend had not introduced her as his assistant but from what they had talked about and discussed, she had become much more than that, truly a friend. He held out his hand for the ginger haired woman to shake, then caught her off guard by pulling her into a hug. She was warm and soft in a feminine way and almost a half foot shorter than his considerable 6'2". Everyone always seemed to think he was short, but having the Native American blood gave him height. His hair was as dark as Evan's, but pin straight, shaved short on the sides and a good four inches long on top to that he could style it different ways. Today it was just flopped to one side, partially covering his left eye since he'd been traveling all day. She squeaked lightly when he gave her a squeeze and lifted her off the ground, saying,  
  
"You're like a tiny teddy bear! Soft and warm and squeezable!" Jonathan laughed through his words as he set her back down after rocking her side to side. He had an inkling Evan's feelings were more than just friendship towards her and vice versa from all the times the three had spoken, and when he looked over Samantha's head at Evan, the look in his eyes confirmed his suspicions. Even if Evan didn't know it yet.  
  
"Thank you Delirious! You're much taller than I expected but it's so good to finally meet you in person! You're eye are stunning, if not a little intimidating. Jesus, you could be a model!" Samantha exclaimed, making Evan's smile disappear completely behind her back. Jonathan had often been told his eyes were piercingly blue, almost icy, another reason to stay hidden. "Oh! When we have time I need to talk to you about that collaboration from-"  
  
"All work huh? Now I see why you and Evan get along so well, both workaholics." Jonathan cut her off feeling the tension radiate from Evan. "We are here to party and have fun, not work, you goof!"  
  
"Fine. I'll just text you the idea and you can muse about it." Samantha said with a smile. Evan didn't look at all pleased by that statement, but didn't say anything, instead slung his arm over Samantha's shoulders, and gripped one of Jonathan's shoulders with his other hand, effectively placing himself between the two and said,  
  
"Since we are trying to avoid work, how about we all go play some outdoor games?" Evan couldn't ignore the angry burn in his chest and stomach watching Samantha and Jonathan anymore, so he had decided to butt in. Everyone made sounds of agreement and meandered back into Tyler's huge yard where he had croquet, horseshoes, frisbee golf, and a volleyball net set up, and a beer pong table on the deck. Everyone played a little of everything, but made it clear that Tyler, Jonathan, and Luke had to be on separate volleyball sides because of their height.  
  
Once it got too dark to play, a bonfire was lit, where everyone skewered marshmallows, and hot dogs for a while before calling it a fairly early night after all the traveling. Eleven was way too early for Jonathan, especially since he had slept part of the trip while Luke drove. So after sitting outside enjoying the sights and sounds of the night and thinking on how to get his best friend to admit he liked his assistant, because he completely agreed with the others that this was a perfect opportunity to get them together, he began to head inside towards the communal sleeping quarters that was the living room floor. He counted only six sleeping forms however, before seeing one person away from the others, up against a wall, then he saw that Evan was ever so slightly away from the main group and closer to the lone person, and smiled. But that was quickly wiped from his face when he heard whimpering from the wall, and saw a tossing form of a female clearly having a bad dream. He watched for a moment wondering if it would pass, but since she was getting louder, he decided to intervene.  
  
He went over and knelt down by her side. "Hey, Samantha! Wake up!" he said softly but firmly at the same time, giving her upper arm a little shake. Then she was sitting straight up with her hand gripping his wrist and glaring at him with tear filled eyes, before her expression softened and she released her death grip on his wrist and said shakily,  
  
"Oh Jonathan, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Did I wake you?"  
  
He sat down beside her to talk and hopefully calm her down. "No I was just coming in to go to bed, but you were having a nightmare. You wanna talk about it?" he asked kindly. She sighed and rubbed her eyes and face before relaxing against the wall.  
  
"Probably be better if I do. You know my history with the brain tumor right? How my husband left and I had pretty much nothing?" he nodded since Evan had told him a lot about her when he brought her to Canada. "Well, for a while I was living in a women's shelter because I couldn't afford anything besides my medical bills, and I was in the process of trying to sell the house to get money. That shelter was awful. Old lumpy mattresses on the floor, shoved against a wall because you had to guard yourself and your stuff because some of the women would steal it and sell it for drug money. I-I haven't slept on a floor since those days and those were some horrible days. I'd never felt so alone. My husband had just left me, my best girl friend couldn't help at the time, so I had nothing and no one. I even had to sell my precious Jeep." she attempted to laugh around a small sob, "And being shoved against a wall to sleep just brought all that back to me again. I'm so sorry to unload that on you-"  
  
"Hey, I asked. And everyone has demons from their past to fight. But why are you over here and not with the group? Wouldn't that help?"  
  
"Evan insisted that I sleep over here for some privacy, and it seemed like a good idea at the time. He was just trying to be thoughtful since I'm the only female not in a bed. But it probably would help to be with the group, it's cold over here alone too."  
  
"Well, here, let me help get you over by Evan at least. And if he bitches in the morning, I'll talk to him." Jonathan supplied.  
  
"Really? Thank you, I just don't want him to be upset at me, I know he was just trying to help." she fretted.  
  
"No problem. In fact, I'll sleep on your other side, so he can be mad at me. And that way you've got two people who have your back!" he joked with her a bit.  
  
She laughed quietly then asked, "Why would he be mad at you though?" as they moved her sleeping bag alongside Evan's.  
  
"This is an odd request but just trust me when I say I'll explain later." he rubbed his neck, not wanted to tell her that he knew it would make Evan jealous and cling to her more.  
  
"Hmm, somebody's doing something sneaky, but after working with you this long I've learned to trust your crazy ass judgment. I know I've said this before, but you really are like the big brother I never had, but always wished for. Though probably still better looking." Samantha teased and she gave Jonathan a gentle hug.  
  
"Yeah, red hair wouldn't look good on me." he teased right back. "And you remind me of my little sister so much, it's like another one popped into existence when I met you! So go to sleep sis, we can deal with Evan in the morning." he assured her, secretly knowing how much she cared what Evan thought. As she curled back into her sleeping bag, facing Evan, he slipped out of his shirt and pants and pulled on some sleep pants, wondering if Evan would cause a scene, or get him alone before he chewed him out the next day.


	3. Competitive

Evan woke up several minutes before his alarm, as usual, but was pleasantly surprised to see Samantha's face about a foot away from his own. She was sleeping soundly by the looks of it, though he had worried she might have nightmares from sleeping on the floor. Was that why she was so close to him now? His brain was about to start analyzing the situation when he heard a snort from behind her. Lifting himself up, the heat and anger he'd felt yesterday burned again when he saw Jonathan less than a foot away from her back. He didn't want to think why it bothered him, seeing the two so close, but it sure as shit did. He'd wanted to punch something when he found out they text each other on a regular basis yesterday, but he knew it made sense since she did so much collaboration work with him. So to calm himself, he decided to wake her up and see if she still wanted to go for their morning run. He didn't want to just jolt her awake, he'd learned from past experience that if she was scared awake, she tended to react violently. The bruise on his cheek one time was all he needed to learn from. Instead he decided to brush all the tiny fuzzy hairs she claimed to hate, away from her face. It was a fairly intimate gesture, but they were close enough he didn't think she would mind. Her hair was silky and wispy, almost like baby's hair and her skin was smooth but firm. After several stokes, she gave a soft moan of content and it made Evan smile, then her sleepy grey eyes opened and she blinked a few times before her cheeks got a little pink.  
  
"Morning." she said groggily.  
  
"Good morning. Feeling up for our run?" Evan asked, hoping she did since he really felt the need to run off...something.  
  
"Not really but it will help me wake up. Lemme go wash my face and change and we can go." she started to roll backwards before Evan caught her arm to keep her from rolling onto Jonathan. She looked behind her and let out a soft, 'oh yeah' before smiling a bit and rolling onto her stomach and shimmying out of her sleeping bag to change. That left Evan looking at Jonathan with a less than friendly look, especially after Samantha's words and smile. What did that mean, he wondered. He'd have a word, or two, with Jonathan later on, after he ran off some steam.  
  
They had been running for about 45 minutes when both their phones went off. With a look to each other they stopped at the next stop light, pulled out their phones and saw the group message from Delirious asking if they had run away together followed by a smiley face. Samantha gave a chuckle and Evan just stared at his phone, willing himself not to type anything too provocative since Samantha was in the group chat as well. Jonathan had no idea how he was starting to see his personal assistant and this didn't seem the time to bring it up.  
  
Samantha: LOL! We are doing our morning run. Should be back in about 10 minutes. Would you open the back gate for us so we don't have to go through the locked front door?"  
  
Delirious: H20 at your service ma'am! Who's gonna win?  
  
Evan: It's not a race man.  
  
Delirious: Maybe it should be! I bet Sam would kick your ass!  
  
Samantha: What did I tell you about calling me that JON.  
  
Delirious: My bad! Hint taken. I still think you can beat him.  
  
Samantha laughed again as Evan asked, "You don't like being called Sam?" How did he not know this but Jonathan did?  
  
"It brings back old memories I'd rather forget." she said softly, then added enthusiastically, "Do you want to race? I'm betting against Jonathan and saying you'll win since your legs are longer, but we've never done that before."  
  
How could he deny that much enthusiasm. "Sure. And no pun intended, but I'm thinking you'll give me a run for my money." They laughed at the pun that would have made Brock proud before focusing their attention on the Do Not Walk sign, waiting for it to switch before taking off like bullets.  
  
They still had a few blocks before Tyler's house and Evan was winning up until the turns. There were two sharp turns, one just before Tyler's house, and the one into his backyard. Samantha caught him on the first corner and squeezed by as they entered the backyard, not realizing there would be a reception party waiting, and not so close to the gate. Evan and Samantha were both laughing as they ran into different people. Evan bowled over Tyler and Brian, luckily their girls had jumped away. And Samantha smacked straight into, Evan felt his face heat up even more, Jonathan, who was still only wearing his sleep pants. Evan got up while Jonathan and Samantha laughed while lying all over each other, Evan zeroing in on her hand on his chest and his arm around her waist, resting on the small of her back. The others were laughing at their combined laughter and only Brock seemed to hear the popping in Evan's knuckles as he clenched his fist.  
  
"Don't break your fingers man, you need 'em for playing." Brock said quietly with a hand on Evan's shoulder. A few others noticed Brock's movement so Evan unclenched his jaw and fists and moved forward.  
  
"Are you okay?" his question directed only at Samantha as he helped her off the ground and Jonathan.  
  
"Yes, I have more cushioning, but I feel bad for going so fast now. I didn't know you all would be waiting." she addressed everyone.  
  
"We wanted to see the outcome of your race!" Lui squeaked from the left.  
  
"Which you won!" Sasha pointed at Samantha, then said, "now pay up." to her boyfriend.  
  
Brian groaned and said, "Not only do I lose, but I got run over by the Asian beefcake. Isn't that punishment enough?! Jonathan got the better bargain." pointing at the man still lying in the grass, now with his hands behind his head, the picture of ease.  
  
"Do you need help up, man?" Luke asked his buddy.  
  
"Nah, I think I'd better stay down here for a bit." Jonathan responded, the look on Evan's face told him he might end up back on the ground if he got up. Jonathan was having fun with this, especially since Samantha was oblivious, when usually she was the observant one. "Catch my breath and enjoy the view." Several of the guys smirked, knowing Jonathan's plan was working. They could almost see steam coming off of Evan.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Jonathan?" Samantha asked kindly.  
  
"He's fine. We should go clean up so we don't stink the rest of the day." Evan's attempt at nonchalance seemed to work on Samantha but he could see several of his friends eyeing him as the two runners walked inside.  
  
"Dude, you fucking called it." Marcel said to Jonathan after Samantha and Evan were inside. "He looked like he was going to punch you if you stood back up."  
  
Jonathan hopped up and said, "Yeah, why do you think I stayed on the ground? And since Samantha thinks of me as a brother, it'll be easy to ruffle Owl Man's feathers."  
  
"Man, if he punches your lights out, I'm gonna be sayin' I told you so." Luke said.  
  
"Who wants a wager on that?" Brain asked after handing over his loss to his girlfriend. "We've already got bets on if they get together by the end of this week, so let's add Evan punching Jonathan into the mix. Who's in?" Everyone started making bets as Jonathan went inside to change out of his sleep pants, which now had grass stains.


	4. Flirtation

Evan took a super quick shower knowing Samantha always takes longer ones after their run. His temper had cooled and his brain had run the whole time, knowing he shouldn't be mad at Jonathan when Samantha plowed into him. But Evan was determined to ask him about the sleeping situation. So he was done and out of the shower as Jonathan came in to change out of his sleep pants when Evan asked,  
  
"So what's up with the sleeping situation? When I woke up you and Samantha were practically spooning." he didn't mean to sound so accusational but it pulled at something in his chest.  
  
Jonathan wasn't all that surprised to see Evan already out of the shower and waiting on him when he reentered the house, nor was his question a surprise. So he went with the planned, honest answer.  
  
"When I came in a few hours after everyone else went to bed, she was shoved against a wall, crying in her sleep." Evan's face immediately fell and his whole demeanor softened, and Jonathan realized just how bad he had it for her then. "I woke her up, before she woke everyone else up, and even though she nearly broke my wrist, I told her to move over to you if it made her feel better. Took a bit of convincing because she didn't want you to be upset with her. I told her I'd sleep on her other side so she still wouldn't feel like an outsider."  
  
"I didn't mean to make her feel like an outsider, I just didn't want her to be uncomfortable surrounded by dudes." Evan explained, feeling bad now about insisting she sleep away from the others.  
  
"That's exactly what she said. She wasn't mad or didn't blame you at all man, but she passed out pretty fast after she curled up next to you." Jonathan said slyly. Evan's chest swelled at the thought and he was starting to realize that at some point he had started liking Samantha as more than a friend, but he had no idea how to approach that topic; with her, himself, or anyone else. Was there a chance she felt the same or was she just being a good friend, or did she like Jonathan, she was always so comfortable with him. Just then the subject of their conversation came down the stairs with damp hair in jeans and a Vanoss Gaming t-shirt. She stopped when she saw the two men watching her and smiling.  
  
"What?" she asked suspiciously, and a tad defensively.  
  
"We were just talking about breakfast." Jonathan lied "Trying to figure out if we should go out or cook something here." It was then that Evan realized that Jonathan cared about hurting Samantha's feelings, but to what degree, he had yet to figure out.  
  
After they all piled into multiple vehicles, and took up most of the local Waffle House with their group, they came back and lazed around the pool. The girls all collected together and chatted while throwing looks at the guys who were playing in the pool, splashing them occasionally, tossing around a football, or playing poker at the table on the porch.  
  
Only two guys stayed near the girls, listening and seemingly dozing in the sun, Brock and Evan seemed content to just relax near the ladies. Evan noticed that Brock seemed more clingy to Lauren than usual, but they rarely had time to themselves away from their daughter. Evan was enjoying doing nothing for once. He was slipping in and out of consciousness when he heard Samantha say she was going inside for the bathroom, that woman had one of the smallest bladders ever. She came back a few minutes later with a pitcher of sweet tea and passed it around.  
  
It was a good thirty minutes later when he was well awake and watching David attempt to properly throw a football to Brian that he was drenched in cool water, knocking his aviators into his lap. He looked up and behind him to see a very giggly and pink cheeked Samantha while hearing the laughter from all the girls. Evan leapt to his feet, hell bent on payback, when she tossed the pitcher to Kelly and ran. Clearly the girls put her up to this. As she weaved through their friends, laughing hysterically the whole time, Evan felt his chest swell at seeing her so carefree. When she ducked behind Tyler he dodged out of the way, saying something about one fucking hit being enough for the day. Everyone was holding their sides, laughing, watching the chase.  
  
She kept weaving in and out and around, and David yelled out, "It's like those damned tiki bitches in gmod!" Everyone doubled over when Samantha was on one side of the table and put her arms up like the hula girl prop and said, "Can't catch me bitch!" in a remarkably similar tone to Delirious. When Evan lunged for her with his own ridiculous smile she took off into the yard again, but this time made a beeline for the tree stump in the corner. Evan took a risk and cut around the inside of the stump and caught her before she could turn around. A chorus of ooooohs could be heard from the pool area as he hoisted her over his shoulder, heading back to the pool.  
  
"Ah! Evan! Kelly put me up to it! Put me down!" she squealed. He was feeling brave, so he swatted her behind, and everyone cracked up at her squeal and kicking feet. What he didn't expect was a smack on the ass in return, causing heat to pool in his stomach. He focused instead on Brain, wheezing and choking with laughter, Anthony guffawing loudly, Jonathan's maniacal giggling, Lui's squeaking laugh, and all of his other friends having one of the best laugh sessions ever.  
  
As he reached the pools edge and prepared to tip his burden in, she locked her arms around his waist, and yelled, "No! I won't go down without a fight!" He looked down to see, and feel her pale hands on his lower stomach, and decided cold water would be a very good thing for him right now too. So he spun one hundred eighty degrees before falling backwards into the pool, hearing Samantha scream his name one more time before hitting the cool water.  
  
That seemed to shock and calm his body as he released Samantha and her grip disappeared. But as soon as he surfaced and shook the water and hair away from his face, cool fingers were on his shoulders, gently pushing him back under. As she tried to swim away, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down along with him. They both seemed to have the same idea of swimming for the shallow end underwater. When they were able to stand, Samantha went to splash him, but he caught first her right hand, and then her left. He pulled her closer and said in a voice much softer and deeper than usual,  
  
"Give up yet?" He saw her eyes widen and breathing hitch as he gathered both of her wrists in one hand. Her composure seemed to have disappeared along with her personal space. But then a soft "Never" left her mouth curling in a smirk. His grip slackened enough for her to twist and jump onto his back. He still had her right wrist in his right hand, but her legs were clamped around his middle, with her firmly pressed against his back.  
  
"Ah! You fuckin spider monkey!" he yelled and couldn't reach any part of her. After struggling to regain the upper hand for about a minute, she placed her chin on his shoulder, her cheek pressing against his neck, and said,  
  
"How about you Evan, give up yet?" and there was something in her voice that stirred the heat in his stomach again. It caught him so off guard that his shoulders went lax and she pulled them both back with her own arms, holding under her thighs to keep him there. He was painfully aware of his friends watching their intimate wrestling match. He knew he only had one chance to win and was going to use everything to his advantage. Using one of the few weaknesses he knew, he pulled his thumbs along the underside of her thighs, remembering her complaint about being super ticklish. She immediately began to shake.  
  
"That's cheating!" she squealed in his ear.  
  
"Not when you're being a monkey it isn't!"  
  
He pulled his thumbs along her thighs again and her legs dropped. He had been edging closer to a wall this whole time, away from their friends, to both win and test a theory. As soon as her legs weren't around him, he spun, catching both of her wrist in his hands, and locked them to her side. He knew the next move was risky, but he pressed her against the pool wall with his hips, trapping her.  
  
"Check" he said, leaning over her, referencing their enjoyment of chess. She looked up at him and swallowed hard. Her eyes were huge from this angle and for the first time he noticed an amber color around her pupil before they turned grey. She squirmed, trying to find an escape, so he pressed himself closer and could feel her thrumming heart beat in her breasts that were pressed again his chest.  
  
"Check mate." he said even softer to emphasize his point. Her face was starting to turn red and he knew she felt him. Then she heaved a giant sigh, threw her head back and said loudly,  
  
"Fine, you win." The guys cheering behind him immediately brought him back, which was lucky since he was about to attach himself to her neck. Instead he picked her up bridal style and dunked them both, to hide their faces and cool the heat and tension that had grown between them.  
  
If he didn't know he was attracted to her before, Evan definitely knew now, but little did he know, there was a war going on in Samantha's head too.


	5. Conclusions

The two stayed in the pool, playing with the water Nerf toys that Tyler had in abundance. It gave them an excellent excuse to keep their eyes on each other without raising suspicion. Or so they thought, but everyone could feel the heat between the two. When Anthony started doing massive cannonballs, they decided it was time to exit the pool though, Samantha was complaining about having pruny fingers and saying she needed to reapply sunscreen.  
  
It wasn't long after that everyone pitched in and they had twenty five pizzas delivered. It was so nice for everyone to take a step back from their responsibilities and just hang out and have fun. They drank and talked well into the night, enjoying a bonfire once again, this time with some wood Tyler had soaked in salt water, simply to enjoy the blues and greens mixed in with the oranges and yellows. Samantha sat between Evan and Jonathan, though after the event from earlier in the day she couldn't help but lean towards Evan. His demeanor towards her seemed to be changing again.  
  
When she had first moved in with him, he was very stoic and professional towards her, but when she had caught the flu only a month after living with him, he seemed genuinely concerned and his attitude switched to more friendly. And they had grown into great friends, hell, she considered him her best friend. He had seen her at her worst, with the tumor, and now at her best, healthy and lively. Because she had to admit to herself, she was in a better place physically and mentally than she had ever been. For being just shy of 30, she felt better than when she was twenty. She supposed a lot of that was thanks to Evan. He had gotten her into exercising more, but she was the one to get him to eat better. His living on pizza and take out shocked her when she moved in, but he never really had the interest, energy, or desire to cook. Not that she blamed him, he was working 20 hours a day to keep up with everything, but between the two of them, there was actually time to spare. She loved to plan out their days and have a schedule and routine, and Evan needed that guidance. She had caught him more than once asleep at his desk, midway through editing something, poke him awake enough to put him to bed, finish cleaning up the video, add a few things here or there and post it to his channel. And for the longest time he never knew she was helping in that capacity. His tired brain just assumed he had finished and posted it, until one day he was feeling rather sick himself and asked for her help with editing a video. He was achy all over and didn't want to leave his bed, so they sat there together working on a video until he felt asleep against her shoulder. That was when he had what Samantha called a Man Cold, but he was sure it was the flu, despite never feeling nauseous or having any bathroom troubles. He found out just how well she could edit his videos then, and with minimal instruction from him, the benefit of her watching so many of them in the past. And she would bring soups, lots of liquids, including some hot teas, not all tasty, but seemingly all useful. They seemed to relax him, clear his nose, soothe his throat, and allow him more sleep. He had never recovered from anything so quickly. Only three days of misery and he was back to his usual self. She had certainly helped his general well being. She smiled realizing how much he had helped her as well. After her house sold and she paid off her medical bills, she didn't have to worry about money as much since Evan was used to living alone already, so she could use it to make fancy food dishes, get clothes that actually fit, and take better care of herself as well. He complained that he didn't pay her enough, but she assured him over and over again that since he was basically providing house and board, she didn't need much. Also, she was a fan who got to work for her favorite musical artist and youtuber, and now friend. She had always admired his work, but now she respected him more than ever. And after these past few weeks, other feelings were starting to grow.  
  
After she helped him sign a deal to do another tour as Rynx, he was overjoyed at not having to set it all up himself, he had run himself into the ground for the first one. He had hugged her so hard, even lifted her off the ground and kissed her cheek before dashing off to tell the guys over Skype. The fluttering in her stomach had warned her then. But he became increasingly relaxed and affectionate since then. Putting his hand on the small of her back when they walked, placing his chin on her shoulder as she cooked to look over her shoulder, pulling her shirt to keep her alongside him in their jogs when she was ahead or behind. Just little things that made the heat creep up her face and had her stomach flipping around. And when she mentioned cutting her hair about a month ago, he had almost begged her not to, finally running his fingers through it when she agreed to leave it long, almost to her bum now. And he would play with it, ALL THE TIME. If it was in a ponytail, he would slip his fingers around it, in a bun, he would squeeze it, making honking sounds, or if it was rarely down, pull it to her front, so that is cascaded down her chest, and tickled her thighs if she were sitting. Or if she were typing and it was in front, he'd pull it behind her and run his fingers through it. But he never lingered for too long, leaving her confused. Was he checking up on her, making sure she was working, or casually flirting? It was certainly distracting and she itched to touch him back, but felt that crossed a line. He was still technically her boss. Something that had completely slipped her mind earlier, but he had demanded that she not think about work, just focus on having fun with friends this week. When they were playing around in the pool though, something felt different, they had never been so close. She had tried to keep it light and teasing, but when she felt his body press her against the wall, her mind just blanked. And when she tried to escape and he press against her more, she felt a tell tale hardness against her hip, and admitted defeat, though she felt like she had won something, until he dunked them again. But his eyes had remained almost predatory all day and he only left her side when they had to use the bathroom, and if Jonathan came near, he crept closer. He knew she liked Jonathan, but she wondered if Evan realized it was in a brotherly way? So many thoughts were swirling in her head as the fire flicked behind her eyelids. She had no recollection of falling asleep until there were warm arms under her knees and along her back, with her head resting against a firm chest. She faintly heard Evan say something about bed and felt something like an elevator lifting, but was too sleepy to think much.  
  
When Samantha's head had fallen from his shoulder to his lap, he figured he had better put her in her sleeping bag and go to bed himself. So he maneuvered her to where he was cradling her and told the others that they were going to bed. Many raised eyebrows and smirks met his comment, but he didn't really care, he was too distracted by the woman in his arms. As he carried her inside, she curled closer to his warmth and a swelling feeling in his chest had him feeling warmer than usual. He felt bad about putting her in a cold sleeping bag, he knew she got cold easily, but couldn't think of a way around it, until Jonathan came creeping in behind him and asked,  
  
"Do you want me to zip your bags together so she doesn't freeze? She told me she hates the cold."  
  
"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Evan asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ugh, dude, I'm trying to make you both happy." Jonathan sighed. When Evan still looked unconvinced he added, "I bet you a hundred bucks she won't be mad at you AND I'm thinking you will both sleep better."  
  
Evan was still curious at Jonathan's motives but he liked the idea too much and really hoped Samantha would too. Tyler kept his house cold. Hell, Lui, Marcel, and Anthony were all spooning when he woke up this morning. Luke and Ryan were huddled together as well. So he nodded and Jonathan quickly unzipped and rezipped both bags together before walking off with a smirk and a quiet goodnight, just like his video parting line. Samantha was still wearing a soft lounge dress so he hoped she would be comfortable enough to sleep in that as he laid her down, where she immediately curled into a ball. He quickly pulled off his shorts to replace them with his sleep pants, leaving his tank top on and crawled in next to her. He couldn't resist pulling her closer and putting her head on his arm and his other arm around her back to pull her against him. When she relaxed against his warm body and made a gentle humming sound, he felt something borderline painful in his chest. He hadn't intended to develop these deep feelings for his personal assistant, but he couldn't honestly call her just that anymore. She had become his best friend, and now his brain and body were wanting her to become more. Especially when she nuzzled against his chest and slipped a cool leg between his own.  
  
"Damn it Jonathan." he cursed his friend quietly for helping him get into this situation. It was quickly becoming apparent to Evan that he more than just liked Samantha, as his chest ached and was soothed by holding her closer he came to the depressing conclusion that he was falling in love with her.


	6. Sleep Well

When Samantha woke about ten minutes before her and Evan's alarm went off, she was pleasantly surprised by how warm she felt and how well she had slept. Her body pillow seemed to be radiating heat and it smelled so nice. Her sleepy thoughts almost lulled her back to sleep when something tickled her nose. She pulled back and opened her eyes to see what the offending object could be and almost gasped out loud when she realized it was hair. Evan's hair! She was snuggled into his side as he laid on his back, one arm acting as her pillow, with the other holding her arm across his stomach. She didn't remember falling asleep and certainly not crawling into Evan's sleeping bag, but then she realized that their two bags were zipped into one. Her groggy brain couldn't process this when her bladder was so full, so she gently extracted herself and took her phone and a change of clothes to the bathroom with her. She noticed one unread message from Jonathan.  
  
Delirious: You're welcome. ;)  
  
So he must have had a hand in the sleeping change. Not that she was complaining, that had been one of the best nights sleep she had ever had. But how did Evan feel about it? Was he just looking out for her or was there more to it than that? She thought of how cold she had been the night before, and the others seemed to be as well seeing how even the guys snuggled together. But none of them were sharing sleeping bags. Too many thoughts ran through her head as she changed and washed her face before heading back to the living room to grab her headphones and shoes. Evan hadn't moved from his position and she couldn't help but stare at his sleeping face. He was such an attractive guy, only made more so by his big heart and passion for so many things in life; music, games, his friends, hockey. She couldn't ignore the growing ache in her heart that she had squashed down long ago when he took her in and helped her when no one else would. She told herself then and there that their relationship was strictly professional and for the longest time it had been, until suddenly it wasn't. And with each tiny line they crossed, she felt herself falling for him more and more. She smiled sadly at the guy who was her best friend and boss, wishing for more, but refusing to ruin what they had, even if it broke her heart before heading outside to drown her pain in music and yoga.  
  
When Evan woke, it was to roll over to a still warm spot in the sleeping bag, but empty all the same. He had turned his alarm off to keep it from disturbing their sleep, but clearly his body was used to the routine. His immediate feeling was one of loss when he realized Samantha wasn't lying next to him, then concern and worry. Was she mad, embarrassed, where did she go? He got up and saw the her shoes and phone were missing. Had she gone running without him? He felt hollow inside at that thought. Then he spotted movement in the back yard. She was out there doing yoga, her go to thinking time and stress reliever, most likely with music blaring in her ears. He watched her graceful form for a few minutes before seeing her stumble on one of her favorite stretches, foot in hand behind her back, with the other hand pointing forward while balancing on the other foot. She almost face planted before catching herself, then punting a nerf water ball against the fence. He'd never seen her stumble or kick something. Clearly something was on her mind and eating away at it judging by her expression. Then she took a deep breath and plopped down into the meditation pose. Her face relaxed after about a minute and Evan decided to change and join her. She had gotten him into yoga, while he had gotten her interested in running. They usually did one or the other together in the morning, sometimes both if they felt like it, but the yoga always came after the run to help the muscles relax. So it looked like it would just be a yoga day. As Evan stepped outside, the humidity hit him like a wall, but he shook off Ohio's weird weather to join the figure that hadn't moved since he watched her out the window. She didn't open her eyes or look up as he approached, which wasn't surprising, she could get buried in her thoughts pretty deep at times, so he took up the same pose as her, listening to her overly loud music and letting his knee brush hers.  
  
She opened her eyes and shifted them over to his face, letting a smile over take her face when she saw him. She turned her music down and pulled out her headphones, before saying,  
  
"Sleep well?"  
  
Evan didn't know how to respond to the simple question. Was she referencing their sleep situation, mocking him for it, about to get pissed? She could see him floundering and so added, "I didn't freeze like the night before. And slept soundly through the night. So thank you." A soft blush was creeping up her neck.  
  
Evan let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and said, "You're welcome. I was a little worried you might be mad at me." he admitted.  
  
"Not at all. You always seem to be doing kind things and looking after me. I appreciate it. Even if I'm not used to it." she said gently. "Did you notice Jonathan went to cuddle Luke and Ryan instead?"  
  
"I.....didn't." He hadn't noticed anything besides her absence, so decided to point it out. "I only noticed a cool spot next to me that had been warm all night." he decided to tease her a bit and was rewarded with a healthy blush.  
  
"You were sleeping so soundly and I had to pee too badly! And since I slept so well, I just decided to stay awake." she explained. "But I didn't want to go on a run alone in an unfamiliar neighborhood, so I just came out here to do yoga instead."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Shall we?" he stood and held his hand out, helping her up after she laid her phone in the grass, playing rap at a more appropriate sound level.  
  
"Is this NF?" Evan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I like to listen to his stuff when I think." she said with a shrug and though Evan wanted to pry, he let it be, knowing she would most likely share when she was ready. They went through all their moves and stretches, listening to the music and birds alike, completely unaware of their audience.  
  
"They are so fucking cute!" Kelly squealed.  
  
"How are they not already together?" Luke asked.  
  
"I think mentally they are, just not physically." Lauren answered.  
  
"Yet." Brock tacked on to the end.  
  
"Yeah, since Delirious got 'em to sleep in the same bed, I think that will move things along nicely." Brain added.  
  
"They were so snuggled up together last night when I came in, I thought I was gonna get fuckin' diabetes!" Marcel pitched in. "Here, look at this picture!" He pulled out his phone to show them all how Evan's arms were wrapped around Samantha, whose face was pressed into his chest, the blankets tucked around the intertwined legs.  
  
"Send me that." Tyler demanded before adding, "They've got it so bad for each other. Guess it's up to us to make them realize it." Marcel decided to just send it in a big group text, not noticing Evan's name in the mix.


	7. Tattoo Truths

Evan's phone went off in the grass next to Samantha's, but he decided to ignore the text for now, seeing it was from Marcel and he was just inside. If the guy wanted to talk to him that bad, he could come outside. After a total hour of yoga, they decided to head back inside so see what the breakfast situation was since they could see movement.  
  
Kelly was in the process of cracking three dozen eggs into a giant bowl while Jonathan made a ridiculous amount of pancakes. They could smell bacon as they walked in the sliding doors.  
  
"Well, look at our healthy friends gracing us with their presence." Jonathan teased. Then received a shove to each shoulder simultaneously, but one hand was cool and soft while the other was calloused and warm. He looked back to see Samantha and Evan laughing at their identical reaction.  
  
"Great minds think alike." Samantha said with a grin.  
  
Everyone was standing around the kitchen chatting, waiting for breakfast, when Evan remembered he'd received a text from Marcel, even though he could have said something to him, he decided to simply check it. And nearly spit out his orange juice when he gasped from seeing the picture of him and Samantha curled around each other. He began choking and sputtering after some of the liquid had gone down the wrong pipe.  
  
"Evan, are you alright?" Samantha asked, concern clear in her voice. He quickly darkened his phone and shoved it into his pocket before she could see that Marcel had taken their picture and shared it with their whole group, titling it 'Evantha Ship'. He nodded to her as he tried to clear his airway and dispel the heat from his face. She returned to her conversation with Sasha after rubbing and patting his back for a few seconds. When he knew she was distracted he caught Marcel's eye and flipped him off. The guy had the audacity to look confused, so Evan quickly pulled out his phone, unlocked it, blew up the picture, and flashed it at him, before stuffing it back in his pocket. Marcel's eyes got bigger and he looked like he was about to burst out laughing when Anthony, Lui, Ryan, and Luke beat him to it, as they had seem what Evan had on his phone. Everyone turned to look at the four guys laughing with a guilty looking Marcel in the middle.  
  
"What's funny?" David asked from the other side of Sasha. "What'd you do Marcel?"  
  
Evan quickly gave Marcel a hard look and mouthed "NO" which caused Marcel to burst out laughing too. Now everyone was looking to where Marcel was last looking, so at Evan, who arranged his face to what he hoped was confusion and shrugged at his staring friends.  
  
"I think I missed something." he said to distract the others, he knew he was good at distracting them in games and was hoping that was true here as well. That made the five laughing redouble their laughter. Brock's eyes were shifting from Marcel to Evan when something seemed to dawn on him, and he pulled out his phone. Evan caught his eye, giving him the same hard glare that he gave Marcel when Brock realized what was going on. He held his laughter in with difficulty, but still showed Lauren Evan's name hidden in the list of others from their earlier message. She kept her laughter in as well, but gave Evan a knowing smile. After a few minutes of everyone else looking around trying to figure out what they had missed, they went back to talking amongst themselves.  
  
Once they had all eaten their massive breakfast of scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes, no one wanted to do anything productive. So they once again gathered around the pool, though they had originally planned to go out and do something, but the nothingness was too nice. Since Evan had slept so well the night before he listened more closely to the girls conversation, with Jonathan on his left and Samantha on his right. She was playing the most casual version of truth or dare with the other girls, but it seemed to be more of an opportunity to learn about each other since the one who asked the question/placed the dare, had to answer the same question or do an equal dare. After a while their conversation attracted the attention of a few more of the guys, Evan and Jonathan were there from the start but soon Brock had joined Lauren, Brian and David had joined their girlfriends and Luke and Ryan were near Evan and Jonathan's feet with their legs in the pool. Tyler, Anthony, Lui, and Marcel were in the yard laughing about something, and Evan had a good idea what.  
  
Soon the guys were jumping in to play too. Jonathan got a turn and asked Samantha how many tattoos she had and where, since they were the only two who were playing that had them. She blushed a little and said,  
  
"No one laugh. I have what I consider three, but the one on my left arm is made up of a bunch of symbols and a lot of people consider each one separate." she said.  
  
"Why would we laugh at that?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Because of what they symbols are. I started it about six years ago and just add whenever I feel like it. They are all symbols that are important to me. The first ones I got are closest to my chest and the newer ones wrap around the outside." Samantha explained.  
  
"So what are they all, they're quite small." Amy pressed.  
  
"The first four I got at the same time. The Deathly Hallows symbol, an owl symbol, the Skyrim symbol, and the Dishonoured Outsider's symbol." she said with slightly pink cheeks.  
  
"Don't you mean the Vanoss Gaming owl symbol?" Evan said with a smug grin looking right at Samantha. Her face darkened significantly. Evan loved that she had his symbol tattooed on her arm, and had long before they were friends. That's how he knew she had been such a huge fan to begin with. Samantha heaved an embarrassed sigh before admitting,  
  
"Yeah, it is." Her face was flaming. "And I have a few other youtuber's symbols as well." she added looking mortified.  
  
"Samantha, we won't make fun of you for it. You never knew you'd meet us. I think it's awesome that you were a dedicated enough fan to get all those done." Lauren said gently.  
  
"That's what I said." Evan tacked on.  
  
"Considering I didn't even expect to live long after getting them, I certainly didn't expect to have this amazing opportunity to meet anyone." Samantha said delicately. "But to answer in entirety, others are H2O Delirious, Moo, Panda, Wildcat, Terroriser, Ohm, and Cartoonz, as well as the Witcher wolf symbol. I have a snowy owl on my left rib cage and a poppy on my inner right hip."  
  
"Is that what that green curly line is on your leg?" Evan asked her without thinking.  
  
"What?" Samantha seemed shocked by that. "How could you have seen that?" Evan cursed himself mentally remembering that he had seen her reflection in the mirror one day when the bathroom door wasn't closed all the way. All she had been wearing was a tank top and cute lacy panties. That image had stayed with him for quite a while and he couldn't look at her the rest of that day.  
  
"We live together and sometimes you wear really short shorts." he said with his best shot at nonchalance.  
  
"Oh." she said but watching him closely.  
  
"What about the one on the inside of your left arm?" Jonathan asked slyly.  
  
"How did you-?" she began to ask when he cut her off and she tucked her arm against her side.  
  
"You sleep in a tank top with your arms up." Jonathan said since Evan was looking at him curiously. Evan didn't know she had a tattoo on the inside of her arm, he'd never seen that. But something stirred in his memory from almost a year ago, when he had first met her, as a last wish from the Make a Wish Foundation. Her wish was to meet him as Rynx and talk to him. It took her forever to relax enough and actually talk, but she was just so star struck with him at first. Normally it annoyed him, but she wasn't obnoxious about it, she had been so happy, but shy, nervous, and polite. At the end of the night she had asked him for a keepsake of sorts, only if it was temporary as she thought she had three months left to live at that time. He invited her to game with him, gave her his number to text since she needed a friend, and he had signed-  
  
"It's Evan's signature." she whispered. Her face, neck, chest, and shoulders were all a deep pink as she hung her head.  
  
In his surprise, Evan grabbed her left arm and saw in white ink, what looked like a simple scar at first glance, his signature. Permanently etched into her skin.  
  
"I got it done the day after meeting you the first time. When you watch what's left of your time alive ticking away, certain decisions become easy to make choices." she said to him without meeting his eye. He dropped her arm but couldn't think of anything to say and was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open. Everything in him went numb with seeing how dedicated she was to his work. To him. Nobody else said anything for a moment until Samantha stood up and said,  
  
"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." and calmly walked inside. But she may as well have run. All fifteen sets of eyes were on her as she stepped through the sliding glass door.


	8. After Shock

Evan's mind was still in shock as Jonathan asked, "I take it you didn't know about that one." Now everyone was watching him as he shook his head slowly. "But you like it." Jonathan added. It wasn't a question, so Evan just smiled at him. "Well, she probably doesn't want all of us talking to her telling her it's okay, cool, understandable that she has her boss's name tattooed on her arm, so maybe you should go make sure she doesn't feel uncomfortable around us."  
  
It took him a couple minutes to mentally gather himself, but as Evan got up and made his way inside he heard one of the Irish girls say, "Is it just me, or is that really sweet in an understated way?" He couldn't help but agree with her.  
  
He went inside and began wandering around Tyler's huge house. She wasn't in the kitchen, living room, either of the downstairs bathrooms or bedrooms, so he climbed the stairs, but didn't think it likely that she was up here. She wasn't one to invade private spaces, but he checked the three bedrooms and two bathrooms anyway. As he was descending the stairs he was starting to worry. She wouldn't just leave right? He decided to make sure both vehicles were out front and sighed in relief seeing her leaning against the railing of the front porch. She was staring off and as he watched her start to undo her braid. Playing with her hair was a bit of a nervous tick he had learned.  
  
He opened the front door as she was running her fingers along her head, kneading out the braided waves, and turned when she heard the door click shut. As soon as she saw it was him though, she turned her head back to look out at the late afternoon sun.  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you about that tattoo. I was afraid you'd think I was some creepy, clingy fan girl. It's just when you know how short your time is, it makes you want to experience as much as you can in that short time, and meeting you was literally a wish come true. And I wanted a permanent reminder of that day." She looked over to see him staring down at her with a smile on his face.  
  
"The fact that you don't have it in a blaringly obvious place, makes it clear that you aren't a creepy fan girl. More of a quiet admiring fan, turned great friend and awesome assistant." Evan wanted to tease her but she still looked so stressed. "Hey," he said as he grabbed her left hand pulling it out and turning it so he could see his last name on her arm "it's rather flattering knowing someone went through the pain, time, and effort and never expected anything in return." He ran his thumb along the tattoo and she giggled.  
  
"That tickles! But the funny thing was that was the least painful one I've gotten." she smiled up at him. "It's also glows under a black light." She laughed at her admission.  
  
"You'll have to show me that some time." he pulled her into a hug to let her know everything was alright and held her there for quite some time before speaking again. "So come back out because nobody thinks you're weird. We all have back stories."  
  
"Mine is just a bit more dramatic than most!" Samantha joked.  
  
They laughed for a moment before heading back into the house.  
  
"Give me a second, my head’s been hurting, so I'm going to grab some medicine. And change. I feel like I'm being squeezed as this thing dries." Samantha said, referencing her swimsuit.  
  
"That's not a bad idea. My ass is beginning to feel pruny." Evan laughed.  
  
After changing into warm dry clothes, they headed back outside, Samantha still looked a little embarrassed, so Evan placed his hand on the small of her back, like he had done many times at home. Though in front of his friends he realized it could have a very different meaning, especially when he thought of the picture and text from Marcel. Which he had already saved in his photo library.  
  
"Whoa, maybe that's why my head has been hurting."  
  
Samantha said, pointing to the massive storm clouds in the distance.  
  
"Your head hurts before it rains too?" Lauren asked as they walked up and Samantha nodded. "I thought maybe I was just hungry."  
  
"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Brock asked, almost harshly.  
  
"Maybe we should call it a day and go get some food then?" Evan suggested. It was quickly agreed that they would go to a local Mexican restaurant. They piled into Tyler's Jeep, Brian's rented Suburban, and Luke's SUV with Tyler leading the way. They got lucky and were seated almost immediately. Samantha was squeezed in the middle with Evan on her left, Kelly on her right, and Lauren across from her. They all ate, chatted, and relaxed.  
  
Samantha was starting to get cold and went to reach for the jacket she thought she brought but had left on the rack by the door at Tyler's place. Cursing her distracted mind, she rubbed my arms with her hands, forgetting that Mexican restaurants always seemed to be cold. Suddenly a jacket that was far too big was being slung around her and a warm arm was around her shoulders. She exchanged a smile with Evan before he went back to his conversation with Jonathan. Though he didn't say a word, the gesture was so sweet it gave her goose bumps. His arm still rested across her shoulders as Kelly got back into her truth or dare swing. It seemed to be her favorite way of learning about people. And this time it was just Kelly, Lauren, and Samantha, so they really just did truths, and whatever was asked, all three had to answer.  
  
"Favorite outfit top?" Lauren asked, then added "Anything maternity for me, it's just so comfy."  
  
"One of Tyler's old ragged t-shirts." Kelly laughed. "They're so soft!"  
  
"Wow, this is going to seem vain, but anything halter top style, but I used to have back problems, so I really like the support." Samantha explained her answer.  
  
"You need support with those bazongas!" Kelly said pointing at new friend's chest. Evan gave a small cough beside Samantha.  
  
"Kelly! They're just D cups!" Samantha exclaimed, perhaps a little loudly, if Evan's tense arm was anything to go off of.  
  
Lauren laughed and added, "I miss being Ds, when I was pregnant with Bri, I went up two sizes, but went back down after a few months of having her."  
  
"Looks like everything went down though too, so that's fortunate," Kelly admired her Lauren's lean figure. "I've been stuck as a C since high school."  
  
"Took a lot of bicycle riding to get everything back to the way it was before Bri though." Lauren sounded a little irritated by it.  
  
"Okay, so more personal question, but if it's too much we can gloss over it: embarrassing or funny drunken tendency?" Kelly loved this question, it always showed how well people know themselves. "I burp and fart like a man when wasted." she admitted without shame. All three burst out laughing and it took a bit before the other two could answer.  
  
"I honestly don't know because I've never gotten that wasted, or if I did I just passed out." Lauren said, but that fit the quiet girl well. They turned to Samantha who said,  
  
"Mine's pretty trashy, and I'm a liquor lightweight, but when drunk I dance like a stripper."  
  
Brock actually spewed water down his front and onto his plate, just catching the tail end of what was said. The girls cracked up again and caught the attention of half the table as Brock coughed. When he caught his breath he said,  
  
"Did you say you were a-?!" before Lauren slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"No, just dance like one when drunk." Samantha clarified and shrugged as Lauren was shushing her husband and explaining the conversation. The girls didn't want to embarrass their friend anymore today. Evan was cursing himself for the second time today, but this time for not listening in on their conversation. Samantha danced like a what when drunk? A monkey? An old white guy? Another mystery he would have to solve at a later date. But after hearing them talking about their boobs, he figured he had better butt out.


	9. Stormy Night

By the time they left the restaurant around 11:30, thunder could be heard in the distance as well as seeing the occasional flash of lightening. They got back to Tyler's place and everyone decided to head to bed in case the storm got bad later.  
  
Samantha was having a dilemma. She and Evan hadn't actually spoken about their sleeping arrangement, so she didn't know if he wanted to separate the bags, or leave them together. She spent longer than usual in the bathroom after her shower, brushing her teeth and prepping for bed, trying to figure out how to bring it up. But as she exited the bathroom and walked back to the living room, her questions were answered. Evan was laying on his back in the two bags with one corner turned down in invitation. His eyes were closed but she could tell he wasn't completely asleep yet by his breathing. Samantha quickly crawled in but couldn't use her pillow as Evan's arm was on it, so she just laid her head on his arm like she had woke up. It wasn't as comfortable when she was on her back, so she rolled to face Evan, who had decided to roll at the same time and slung an arm over her waist as he did so. He opened his eyes the tiniest bit and asked,  
  
"Are you okay with this? This house is so cold and I was nice and warm last night. You're the best body pillow." he clearly wasn't completely awake either.  
  
"I'm fine with this if you are. You're like a hot water bottle, but better because you wrap around me." her tired and emotion riddled brain wasn't filtering properly, so it all just came out.  
  
"Mmmm, good." he mumbled before conking out completely. There was still several inches of warm air between them, but she didn't know if she should close that gap. Best to let him take the lead, was her brains' last thought before she feel asleep to the smell of Evan and the rolling thunder creeping closer.  
  
Several hours later the sharp crack of lightning woke everyone up and they could all hear the wind howling. Samantha had rolled to her other side, and Evan was once again on his back, but immediately rolled to his side when he felt her shaking against him. She had told him how really severe storms had scared her after living in tornado alley for so many years and they didn't get these kind of storms in Canada. She was curled in a ball facing away from him so he rubbed her arm, but her breathing and heart beat were incredibly erratic.  
  
"Hey, Samantha, you're okay." but it didn't make any difference, so he gently rolled her over to face him and what he saw broke his heart a little. She was a ball of tension, knees to chest, and arms over her face. So he grabbed her hands in his own and firmly pulled them down, though she resisted, so he kept saying soft words of comfort and eventually he was able to pull them down to her chest and he saw her face covered in sweat and tears, small gasps escaping her mouth and he finally realized she was having a panic attack. He immediately put one hand on her face and said, "Look at me. Open your eyes. Please Samantha, look at me." When she did he told her, "Now breathe with me." It took several minutes of slow steady breathing and his palm against her cheek but she began to calm down a bit. He was wiping away the tears he could reach when she found her voice again.  
  
"Th-thank you. I usually have the attack until I p-pass out." she sounded so weak and tired.  
  
"I wish you would have told me this happens, I could have helped sooner." he told her.  
  
"You do so m-much for me as it is, I didn't want to put s-something else on you, and you might have slept through it if it weren't for me."  
  
"There is no way anyone could sleep through that. " he gestured to the sky. "Now come here."  
  
His arms wrapped around her like a horizontal hug and his stomach dropped when one of her cold hands found its way around to his back and rested there as she buried her face into his chest.  
  
"Shit, you're freezing." he mumbled as she pressed her other hand against his chest.  
  
"And you're so warm." she almost moaned as she snuggled into him more, causing heat to gather in his stomach. She shook a little each time a large bolt struck nearby, but after about thirty minutes, the storm calmed a bit. The thunder and lightning was still plentiful but the bigger bolts seemed to have moved on. They had almost fallen back to sleep when Samantha said softly, sleepily,  
  
"He left me in the middle of a storm like this." Evan was confused by this until he realized who she meant.  
  
"Your husband?" She scoffed bitterly before responding.  
  
"EX husband," she corrected him, "told me I was too dramatic and difficult to handle and wanted no more of that. Said he didn't want to watch me waste away with the brain tumor. Looking back, I feel like that was just the excuse he had been waiting for. I even tried to text and called him after I made it out of the surgery. Nothing. So I think storms not only scare me, but remind me of losing another person I had trusted." she sighed without anger, just sadness and it made Evan hold her tighter. "So thank you for helping me. This has been one of the least awful storms I've faced since I was a teenager."  
  
Since she seemed to be in a sharing mood, he thought he'd ask. "Do you mind telling me what caused the fear of storms in the first place?"  
  
"Why not, you know everything else about me." she gave a tiny hum that could have been a sleepy laugh and his chest swelled a bit more. "When I was 17 my dad and I storm chased. It was such a thrill and we both loved it. I was planning on becoming a meteorologist even. But we were chasing a storm up in Kansas, filming it, when a tornado touched down and shredded everything in its path. Nearly a whole town just got sucked up, buildings, people, cattle, farms. We were there for the immediate aftermath but no one was around, until several huge bolts of lightning clapped and it started thundering and pouring, and shit started literally falling out of the sky. Parts of buildings, plants....people, parts both human and animal. It was something out of a horror movie. My dad and I ran back to the vehicle, but we couldn't go anywhere because there was so much.....debris covering the roads that we were trapped, watching everything fall from the sky that had been taken earlier. Officials later said that the tornado was an EF5 and they had never seen a storm do that before. Usually stuff is just scattered, not shredded. And being in a storm again just reminds me of all that falling from the sky, with my 47 year old father crying next to me." Tears were silently rolling down her face, into her hair, and onto Evan's arm, but he didn't care. He had no idea something so gruesome could happen. No wonder storms scared the fuck out of her, it was her own person war zone reminder, like storm PTSD. And her asshole ex-husband left during one as well?! That pissed Evan off so much he hoped he'd never see the man, he might strangle him to death. He squeezed her even tighter and finally said,  
  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, and have to relive it whenever it storms. But just know I'm glad you survived and that I'll be here anytime you need me. I know it doesn't storm like this much back home, but if it does, feel free to come find me. And if you can't, I'll come find you, okay?" he didn't want her to have to deal with this alone, no one should. Her hand crept further up his back to hold him tighter and her fingers spread out on his chest, over his heart, which he was starting to realize, might just belong to her.  
  
"I will, and thank you again. For everything. I feel so much better getting that out to someone." she said quietly before they drifted back to sleep.  
  
When they awoke the next morning it was still raining and the forecast showed it was be an almost all day thing. Due to the rough night Evan and Samantha had, everyone else was awake before them, and after seeing Evan wrapped so protectively around her, they decided to let them sleep.  
  
When Evan's brain finally surfaced he felt all of Samantha's back pressed firmly to his front, her ass pressing into his groin did nothing to help his usual morning situation. Then he realized his right hand was not just on her stomach, but under her tank top, almost caressing her breasts. Jesus! Had he been groping her in his sleep?! His shock at himself had his body calming down quickly but he didn't immediately move and wake her, she probably wouldn't appreciate his hands' location or what was pressing into her firm ass. So he slowly slid his hand down and out of her tank top, but couldn't help feel her soft, cool skin as it passed beneath his fingers and there was a definite throb between his legs. He grit his teeth when she moved in her sleep, then tensed when her arm caught his and she pulled it back up, interlocking their fingers and pressing his forearm between her breasts. His heart beat painfully in his chest as she cuddled his arm, feeling her lips brush his fingers. And when she sighed out his name in her sleep he felt himself melting into her back. He curled his leg between hers and buried his face in her hair finally realizing how deep he was in. He pressed his lips against the back of her neck, running his nose back and forth near her ear.  
  
"Mmmmm......you......Evan." she mumbled in her sleep. He had never heard her talk in her sleep, then he realized he wouldn't since they slept in different beds and rooms back at home. He wondered if he could make that change. He slept better with her body again his own.  
  
She released his hand, leaving it free for a moment near her neck and chest, until she rolled over and was nearly nose to nose with him. He pulled in a tiny gasp when he felt her hand slip along his skin near his hip where his tank top had ridden up, using it to pull herself firmly against him. He felt her thighs pressed against his own, her belly lightly touching his, and her chest was firmly squished against his own. He allowed his abandoned hand to wander up into her hair at the base of her neck, wondering how she didn't strangle herself with it. His other hand rubbed along her now warm back, from being pressed against him. She mumbled some more,  
  
"My......Evan....nice." It didn't really make sense to him but he loved hearing his name fall from her lips in a sweet and sleepy tone. So he closed his eyes and ran his nose along hers, wishing he could kiss her and keep her here forever. He was debating the pros and cons of kissing her awake when a loud "AWWWW!" startled them both.  
  
Samantha jolted back away from him and looked around in fear. He knew she hated to be startled awake. He looked behind him to see David staring at the two. He had honestly forgotten where they were, solely focused on the woman in his arms. Samantha looked back at Evan after realizing Nogla wasn't a threat and rubbed her face. She realized her brain had been somewhere between sleep and awake and what she thought was a dream had actually just happened. She had really just cuddled into Evan, held his hand, run her hand over his hot skin, and....his hand had been in her hair, around her waist, he had been running his nose along hers, their lips less than a centimeter apart at times. Her brain and chest exploded with thoughts and emotions. Had he been asleep, or was he in a similar position as she? Had he even known it was her, or been imagining someone else? That thought sent a pain so sharp across her chest, that she scrambled to get out of the bed, using her tiny bladder as an excuse again.  
  
Evan felt the cold air hit him like a brick as she rushed to the bathroom. He had been so close to kissing her, why hadn't he just done it? If he was honest with himself he was enjoying where they were, it was so sweet and tender, he hadn't wanted to break the moment. He was also afraid that she wouldn't react well, since she technically worked for him. He had always thought of her more as working WITH him even though he paid her, but Jonathan's comment about him being her boss, stuck with him. Could that be holding her back? He was positive she liked him, but she always seemed so professional and borderline distant at times. These past three days she had loosened up so much, he wanted it to stay this way.  
  
He wrenched himself out of bed as several other faces poked around the door frame to see what made David aww. Only for them to see an angry Evan stomping around gathering his clothes.  
  
"What'd you do Nogla?" Brian asked his Irish friend.  
  
"Nuthin'! Well, I didn't mean ta. They were jus bein' so cute! Snugglin, cuddlin' and kissin, I just-"  
  
"Wait! You two kissed?!" Brock asked excitedly.  
  
"No." Evan said with a hard edge to his voice they hadn't heard before. "Probably would have if we weren't interrupted though. Thanks Nogla." Evan slammed the bathroom door behind him, not wanting to see the tall man's face of disappointment, since he knew his own was far stronger.


	10. Girl Time

"What the fuck Nogla?! We're supposed to be getting them together! Not keeping them apart!" Brian chewed his friend out.  
  
"It was an accident! They were so close it looked like they were kissin'! Shit! Now I feel like an arsehole." David looked so dejected.  
  
"Hey, I'm sure it will be fine." Brock was always the peace keeper. "It's there and it'll totally happen, we just don't know when."  
"Well, I have a plan to get things going even better." Kelly spoke up from the kitchen. They three guys looked at her curiously. "Girls, we're going shopping. And tonight, we're going dancing. So you boys better be ready when we get back. Lauren, go grab Samantha before she escapes. You idiots," she pointed to the guys, "distract Evan so we can have a girls day."  
  
"It's so hot when you get bossy and plan-y." Tyler's usually intelligent mouth went out with window as he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.  
  
"Thanks babe, we'll see you in a few hours." Kelly kissed him, before joining Lauren to collect Samantha. The Irish ladies tagged along looking excited.  
  
When Samantha exited the bathroom, it was to see the four other women waiting for her.  
  
"Uhhhh..." she started to ask something.  
  
"Since it's a rainy day, we're going shopping. The boys can play games and keep themselves entertained while we have fun! Then tonight we are going to a club. Come on!" Kelly grabbed Samantha's hand before she could protest.  
  
"Wait! I need my purse and to tell Evan-"  
  
"Got your purse and they guys are handling Evan." Kelly cut her off. "Let's go!"  
  
Samantha smiled and headed out the front door, but turned at the last second to see Evan watching from the hall way, she waved and smiled and got a small smile in return. Not his usual wide grin, so something was eating at him. She wondered if it had to do with their morning. Before her mind could take off too much and begin stressing and over analyzing, Kelly asked from the driver's seat,  
  
"So do you like Evan?"  
  
"Of course I like him, I work for him don't I?" Samantha easily evaded the vague question, but knew where Kelly was headed.  
  
"You know what I mean. And don't worry, you can tell us, what happens with the girls, stays with the girls. And in case you haven't noticed, you've become one of the girls." Kelly smiled over at her.  
  
Samantha couldn't help but smile in return. "Fine. I was an admiring fan before I worked for him. And then he helped me, gave me a job, a home, something to look forward to everyday. No, Kelly, I don't like him." Kelly's jaw dropped for a second in confusion. "I love him." Samantha finished. "I've tried to be professional and keep my distance, but these past few days that has all just gone out the window." Samantha ran a hand through her hair and heaved a giant sigh.  
  
"You know, the rest of us think it's mutual." Lauren said quietly behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Take a step out of your brain and look at it from an outside perspective."  
  
Samantha simply nodded, and began to think. If she looked at them from an outside point of view, they definitely looked like a couple, acted like a couple. Her brain ran over everything that had happened, not just in the past few days, but the past six months. It was the slowest build up, probably because of work, but the touching, the gestures, the closeness they shared was undeniable. And Evan was always initiating it.  
  
"Come on girls! Let's find some shit that'll knock their socks off!" Samantha blinked and Kelly was dragging them through a nice clothing store, to a back corner that had skimpy outfits, dresses mainly. They split up to reconvene in an hour at the dressing rooms. Samantha found a deep royal purple skirt that was tight, but very stretchy to the mid thigh, then had some pretty chiffon ruffles at the base early on. She was overjoyed to find out it had matching shorts underneath, but she couldn't find a top to go with it.  
  
After an hour of looking and having no luck, she met up with the others. The two Irish girls found little short dresses; Sasha's strapless piece was covered with tiny blue and green crystals, coruscating anytime she moved. Amy found a simple black number that hugged her shape with three quarter sleeves, but the back was cut out almost to her butt. Admittedly her hair would cover most of it, but when she turned, light would catch her skin. Kelly found a violently blue top with off the shoulder cuff sleeves that showed off her shoulders, neck, and collar bones. Lauren found an emerald green cocktail style dress that was cinched at the waist and flared out to a high low skirt. She knew that as the most shy of the girls, she wanted something more modest. Samantha showed them her skirt, but said she couldn't find a top she liked. Sasha grabbed her hand and said,  
  
"Come see this." and pulled her into the lingerie section, where a small area was dedicated to dancers clothes. Sasha pulled down a strappy looking black thing with gold trimming.  
  
"How do you even wear this?" Samantha asked. The girls laughed as Sasha showed her the tag.  
  
"Nuh-uh, no way! This is less covering than a swim suit!" Samantha exclaimed.  
  
"At least try it on. I want to see your owl tattoo!" Lauren said.  
  
"Fine, but it'll probably look weird with the skirt." Samantha pointed out. But they headed back to the fitting rooms where Samantha felt like she was putting on a puzzle. It was a halter styled top with two wide pieces of fabric pulling her breasts together that crossed over each other, leaving her ribs exposed. Once on, the irony caught up to her. The gold trim was in the shape of a V from her belly button up around her breasts where it disappeared behind her neck. She could see all of her owl tattoo and it made her boobs look even bigger with an outline, but it was one of the sexiest thing she had ever put on, and she knew she'd be getting it. Oddly enough the purple skirt didn't look weird with it at all. It made the gold stand out more. She knew the girls were going to make her wear it tonight. She stepped out of the fitting room and Kelly immediately said,  
  
"Yes." That was it.  
  
"That'll knock Evan's socks off." Amy said.  
  
"Or his pants." Sasha added which caused Samantha's face to turn beet red and all the girls to laugh. Samantha turned back into the dressing room saying,  
  
"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you all are trying to hook us up!" The immediate silence that was followed by another bubble of laughter from the group told Samantha that she might just be on to something.  
  
They went and got shoes next and they all found ones to match each of their outfits. Sasha got some close toed stilettos with crystals that faded from green at the toe, to blue on the heel. Amy's black heels had black ribbons that twisted up her legs. Kelly's blue heels had a pretty, but not obnoxious bow at the toe. Lauren went for more of a pump styled heel with five skinny straps across the top of her foot. Samantha found some peep toes in black suede with a gold bottom and a sprinkling of gold crystals and a black bow that ties behind the ankle.  
  
By the time they got to Kelly and Tyler's place it was about 7:30. The girls had eaten while they were out and Kelly had brought up a bet.  
  
"I bet you $100 or a dare that Evan's jaw hits the floor when he sees you." she said to Samantha.  
  
"And if it doesn't?" the ginger queried in response.  
  
"It will. You'll see." Kelly smiled knowingly.  
  
"Deal." And they shook on it, Samantha feeling brave.  
  
As soon as they were inside, they headed to Kelly and Tyler's room to take over the master bathroom. The guys barely saw them as they ran upstairs giggling.  
  
"Gawd, I love it when they do this." Brian groaned.  
  
"Me too." Tyler agreed.  
  
"Same!" David said with a goofy smile.  
  
"Ditto." Brock tacked on looking at the stairs.  
  
"Why? They were gone all day and disappeared again as soon as they got back. This sucks." Evan said, realizing he had just grouped himself with the couples. The four other guys exchange happy knowing looks before Brock said,  
  
"Put it this way, the last time this happened, I had a daughter nine months later." Evan's eyed popped at the insinuation.  
  
"That's your own fault for not pulling out dude!" Tyler laughed. "But yeah, it always ends up being a loooong hard night when this happens." he said wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"You guys can fuck off. We don't want to hear you all banging your girls all night." Marcel pitched in.  
  
"You're just mad cause you won't be getting any!" Brian taunted him.  
  
"No shit dumbass! My girlfriend's not here!" Marcel griped. Their bickering continued for a bit while Evan's mind wandered. He hadn't been with a girl in over three years in that sense. He was just too busy, relationships weren't really feasible when you had zero spare time. And yet with Samantha living with him, they spent a lot of time together. Not just for work either. How had he not noticed where they were probably heading before? He certainly didn't expect anything to happen between them but maybe he'd be lucky enough to get to dance with her. And maybe figure out how she danced when drunk. He hoped he wouldn't laugh at her by mistake and hurt her feelings. But what if it was the opposite and she danced really well, she always had music playing when she was cooking and she wiggled around the whole time. She had so much energy, he couldn't imagine her being bad at dancing. He just hoped she wasn't too good. He had already had to relieve himself in the bathroom after their morning together, he didn't want a hard on the entire time they were out tonight. Almost as though Brock was thinking about their night out as well, he said,  
  
"Oh crap! We had better get ready! They'll kill us if we make them wait." he jumped up and ran upstairs to change.  
  
"Whipped." Anthony said but the other four guys, that had dates got up as well, Evan wondering what he should wear. Then Brock came down stairs just as quickly as he had gone, looking a little dazed and handed Evan a bag.  
  
"I have been told to wear green, Evan you wear this with black pants, Tyler, Kelly said 'you know', Nogla, black or white, and Brian blue, green, or black. We're doomed. I saw a little bit and who evers girl is wearing a skirt with ruffles will be spending half the night in the bathroom. I've never seen legs like that."  
  
"It wasn't Lauren? Deets man! We need deets!" Brian shook him a bit.  
  
"Lauren has a pretty green dress. I saw a blue top with a mini skirt."  
  
"YES!" Tyler exclaimed doing a double fist pump.  
  
"Somebody is sparkly as hell. There was a nearly naked back surrounded by black, and the one with the ruffles on the skirt, didn't see her top, I was too stuck on her legs. Just as I walked by Lauren came out and I caught the smallest glimpse."  
  
Brian, David, and Evan looked between each other trying to figure out who got sparkles, who got black, and who was getting wrecked. Brian was certain Sasha was the sparkly one, he knew how much she liked shiny things. Evan was feeling a little sick knowing he was either going to see an exposed back all night or was supposedly wrecked. But he figured he had better change before the girls came down. He opened the bag so see a long sleeved deep purple button down shirt. At least it was a color he liked, and knew Samantha did too, but Brock hadn't mentioned anyone wearing purple, so why was he? He decided boxer briefs would be his friend tonight in controlling things, so slipped them on followed by his favorite pair of black washed out jeans. Luckily the shirt fit and had some stretch, but he hated long sleeves, so he went about rolling them up. He preferred them almost folded and took the extra effort since he knew everyone else was. Once satisfied he laced up his black combat style boots, grateful that they gave him a couple more inches in height since he was sure Samantha would be wearing heels. As he was trying to tame his hair, he heard....nothing. The living room had gone dead silent. Which could only mean one thing, the girls were coming down.


	11. Wrecked

He came out to see Tyler eye fucking Kelly in a blue top that was painfully bright to look at. Then Sasha came down in a blue and green sparkly dress.  
  
"Called it." Brian said softly. Evan was standing next to David and they were both sweating, wondering who was about to get floored. They could hear girls whispering at the top of the stairs before Amy came down in a skin tight black dress with ribbons twisting up her legs. Evan had to admit she looked good. And judging from the panting from his right, David agreed too. That left Lauren and Samantha, and if Lauren was supposedly wearing green, he was the one who was wrecked. And everyone seemed to realize it as they pushed him towards the base of the stairs.  
  
"Kelly, I'm gonna kill you for talking me into this!" Samantha yelled from up high. Evan knew she hated to be the center of attention, but clearly Kelly had set her up for just that. "And you Sasha!" Everyone looked at Sasha , who shrugged and said,  
  
"I found her top. You're welcome." She said looking directly at Evan.  
  
"Get your ass down here bitch!" Sasha called up. Lauren's green shoes appeared closely followed by black and gold bottomed heels. Samantha was hiding behind Lauren's fluffy dress as they descended. The guys on the side of the staircase had a better view now and Evan heard Luke whisper, "Damn". Even Jonathan's eyes were bugging out. Ryan's mouth was open and for once Anthony and Marcel were silent. Lui whispered in his ear, "You're fucked dude." How could they all see her but he couldn't?! He could see her red hair falling in soft waves behind Lauren, who didn't seemed to want to move though she was at the bottom of the stairs now.  
  
"Samantha, let go of me." Lauren said. Oh, Evan thought, Samantha was holding her there. Brock decided to help and grabbed Lauren's hand and hauled her to him, finally exposing Samantha to his view, and his mouth dropped open as she stood straight and met his eyes. Yup, he realized he was fucked. His eyes slowly left hers to travel down as he tried to swallow. Her black strappy top was lined in gold and made a perfect V, accentuating her boobs even more, the sides were cut out so he could see her snowy owl tattoo for the first time. It still covered her stomach but led immediately to a hip hugging purple skirt, with ruffles at the base. Her legs were darker than expected as they rested in those shoes with little bows at the backs of her ankles. His eyes came back up slowly as he heard a couple people behind him say 'pay up', one of them being Sasha. As he reached her eyes and face again he realized her make up was almost gothic and it made her eyes seem to glow. Her lips were the same color as her skirt, as was her eye shadow and though he could tell she was blushing, it made her glow. Kelly broke his trance by saying,  
  
"I win! Big time."  
  
"Fuck you Kelly, fuck you so hard." Samantha said breathlessly with embarrassment.  
  
"That's my job." Tyler piped up.  
  
"Well before Tyler jumps Kelly, let's go have some fun!" Brian said, breaking the tension further. Everyone began heading for the door except Evan and Samantha. She was starting to look worried.  
  
"Evan?" she asked uncertainly. He then realized he was still eye fucking her so he shook his head and cleared his throat.  
  
"Sorry. It's just-uh-you've never....I've never seen you in anything like this." His brain wasn't working as all the blood had traveled south.  
  
"Is it okay though?" How could she still be unsure? He wondered, so he decided to erase those thoughts.  
  
"It's more than okay. It's fine. You're fine. I mean-" he sighed as a small smile broke her worried face. Fuck it he thought, he was wrecked. He yanked her into a crushing hug, one hand on the small of her back, and the other in her hair as he said, "You are a breathtaking goddess." against her ear. She gasped in surprise, which tickled his neck and just made him want her even more.  
  
"Thank you. That's a hell of a compliment. And you're rather stunning yourself, Owl Man." She wanted to tease him before she jumped him with the way he was looking like he wanted to devour her a few seconds ago. He pulled back and ran his fingers over her tattoo.  
  
"And this is awesome. I'm mad I've never seen it before." His hormones were making him bold and gutsy, not to mention the few beers he'd had while waiting for the girls. She shivered when he kept brushing his fingers over her ribs, she really was incredibly ticklish.  
  
"Come one you two! I wanna party!" Kelly's reappearance broke them apart.  
  
"I need my coat." Samantha said, moving to collect it from the front door hanger. Evan grabbed it and helped her into it, taking a moment to ensure his fingers brushed her sides once more. As he pulled the flaps closed across her front, he put his chin on her shoulder and hand over where her tattoo was located and whispered,  
  
"Does this make you Owl Woman?" He hoped she got his insinuation and judging by her wide eyes, slightly opened mouth, and speechlessness, she did. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her outside to hop in whatever vehicle they were taking.  
  
"You okay Samantha?" Lauren asked from the back of Tyler's Jeep. She was sitting on Brock's lap, as was the case with Sasha and Brian, and David and Amy. Tyler was in the driver's seat with Kelly riding shot gun. Samantha nodded a little numbly after what Evan had said.  
  
"This is the 'couples caravan' so get in, the single losers have to take the sad suburban." Tyler said, pointing to the remaining seat behind Kelly. Samantha didn't even think to object as Evan was already climbing in, giving her a superb view of his back, ass, and legs. She swallowed, feeling the heat pool in her stomach, then he was helping her up and onto his lap. She felt so warm that for once she didn't really need the jacket, but it would be good to hide under if necessary later. Evan wrapped his arms around her waist, settling under her jacket and against her skin, making her even warmer.  
  
Tyler was playing soft rock as they headed to the club. They were about half way there when Evan groaned in her ear and said,  
  
"I really wish you'd stop wiggling." Samantha's brain caught up with her when all she could think about was how itchy the thigh highs were that Kelly had insisted she wear.  
  
"My bad." she giggled and flushed.  
  
"Brock already warned us that who ever's date was wearing the short ruffled skirt would be in the bathroom half the night, and now she's squirming around on my lap." It was taking every ounce of concentration he had to control himself and not grind against her ass. She looked shocked at that and Evan realized what he'd just said and basically admitted to her, before she changed the subject, much to his relief.  
  
"Kelly made me wear panty hose and they are incredibly itchy. I can't wait to take them off." she admitted, just as a realization occured. They were fucking thigh highs, not tights, she could just roll them off. As she hitched her skirt up a bit knowing the shorts underneath would keep her covered, Evan grabbed her wrist, and whispered in her ear,  
  
"What the fuck are you doing? You cannot undress on top of me!" His erection was becoming painful at the thought.  
  
"Relax, they're thigh highs, so I'm just going to roll them down." When he didn't release her, she turned to him, and pouted, "Please Evan, they're so itchy." and he released her hand, locking his own around her waist so he wouldn't grab anything else. But watching her roll the skin tone, lacy topped thigh high down her legs was incredibly erotic and he had to spread his legs for some relief. And of course when he did, she immediately felt him, he could tell by how she stiffened as she was replacing one heel. She didn't say anything though until she had removed the other thigh high and replaced the second shoe to her foot. When she straightened up she threw one thigh high at Kelly and stuck the other in the pocket of her coat before throwing an arm around Evan's neck.  
  
"That feels soooo much better. So, I take it you really like my outfit." she said as she wiggled down a little. Evan suppressed a groan and pulled her down as he pressed up with his hips before the words tumbled out.  
  
"It's not just the outfit I like, but who it's on." His brain was lacking blood and all his thoughts were coming out unfiltered. Immediately after it left his mouth he buried his face in her shoulder in his embarrassment. He left it there for the rest of the two minutes of their trip with Samantha playing with the hair at the base of his neck, relaxing him despite the situation. When they stopped and Kelly opened the door, she threaded her fingers through his hair and whispered softly,  
  
"The feeling's mutual you know." And slid off his lap leaving him dumbfounded. He stumbled a little as he jumped out of Tyler's Jeep, feeling grateful she didn't see, though judging by the giggling behind him Brian, David, and Tyler saw. When all the girls grouped together, Tyler decided to pick on his Asian friend.  
  
"Jeez dude, maybe you should have worn some baggier pants." While holding out a jacket to help his friend.  
  
"Thanks." was all he could say, taking the jacket. Drapping it over his arm, he realized it was actually his red leather one with the white stripes around the sleeves. Someone must have grabbed it for him.  
  
They were soon gathered around the door showing their ID to the bouncer, who looked Samantha up and down before nodding. She didn't seem in any way appreciative of his look as she had with Evan's, which made his chest swell with hope and desire. When Evan handed over his ID, the bouncer's eyes shot to his face before he said,  
  
"Love your stuff Vanoss. You all have fun tonight." Giving Evan a lurid wink as he open the door for the couple.  
  
Evan mentally bristled at the man, first for checking out Samantha so obviously, then complimenting his work. Evan knew he was tense when shit like that bothered him so he erased it from his mind.  
  
As soon as they were all inside, the girls said they need the bathroom, and several guys agreed, Evan being one of them. Though judging by Brian and Brock's walk, he wasn't alone with his problem. Luckily there were about twenty four stalls in the men's bathroom alone. Evan took care of himself embarrassingly quickly, especially when he considered it was the second time today, but being a healthy 28 year old guy had its perks and draw backs. After washing his hands and making sure he could think properly again, he went back out to wait for the girls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait, so you actually told him you like him?!" Kelly squealed when Samantha told the other girls part of the quiet conversation between her and Evan on the way to the club. When Samantha nodded, the other girls gathered her in a group hug, she had never felt so welcomed amongst a group before. They finished reapplying lipstick, fixing their hair, washed up and headed back out to find all eleven guys waiting on them. Luke said he'd gotten them a big table in a corner as Jonathan sidled up to Samantha and Evan.  
  
"You look smokin' sister. It's going to be hard to look at you in a suit the same now." he said into Samantha's left ear as Evan was firmly planted on her right side. It was the first time Samantha had even noticed Jonathan all night, she was so focused on Evan. But Jonathan was wearing a black button down with icy blue slashes across the chest. He looked good too, as she had said before, like a model, and if she wasn't so head over heels for the guy holding her waist, she would easily have gone for Jonathan, but at the same time, the thought felt weird since she viewed him like a brother. Then he said something that shocked her to the core.  
  
"If he ever proposes, I get to give you away right?" His smile cut his face in half and Samantha thought she might cry. So instead she hugged him and when his head was between her and Evan, Jonathan looked at his best friend who was giving him the death glare and said quietly enough that Samantha wouldn't hear, "Make sure you take care of my sister here." Evan's mouth dropped open before he started laughing. This whole time he thought Jonathan was making moves on Samantha, but apparently he thought of her as a sister. When Jonathan and Samantha ended their hug, Evan slugged him on the arm in a friendly gesture. The two guys laughed while Samantha looked confused until Lui squeaked,  
  
"Pay up motherfuckers! Evan punched Jonathan!" To which everyone looked at Jonathan holding his arm and Evan laughing.  
  
"SHIT!" Brian shouted. "Can't I win anything?! Fuck you Evan!"  
  
"What are you idiots talking about and betting on now?" Evan asked.  
  
"We bet you'd punch Jonathan by the end of the week." shrugged Brock.  
  
"That's so vague!" Evan protested.  
  
"It had specifications....." Luke said while looking at Samantha.  
  
"But it wasn't in anger." Evan said and everyone looked confused. "It was a brotherly punch. You know, camaraderie."  
  
No one knew how to deal out that win or lose and after debating for a bit, they just decided to ignore it. Evan offered his arm to Samantha again and Jonathan did the same on the other side so she took both feeling so loved and welcomed. The other single guys took Jonathan's lead and lined themselves up with other couples, Ryan joined Brock and Lauren, Lui attached himself to Kelly and Tyler, Marcel went with Brian and Sasha, and Anthony held his arm out for Amy. Luke led the way to their table.


	12. Karaoke at the Club

Once they were crammed in around a large crescent moon shaped table, a waitress in a skin tight black outfit came to take their orders and told them that the karaoke area was upstairs, and the dance floor is in the basement. That explained why they could feel the bass against their feet.  
  
Kelly, Sasha, and David all ordered a round of shots for everyone, the girls choosing tequila and David, whiskey. Many of the guys ordered beers, but both Evan and Samantha ordered waters. As did Brock and Lauren as they had claimed themselves to be the designated drivers. The music was loud but not too loud for them to still talk. Several people wanted to do some karaoke before they went down to dance so it was decided that they would have some drinks before ascending the stairs.  
  
When their shots came Kelly wanted hers done last, and in a specific way. So they did Sasha's with limes and salt and used David's to wash it down. Samantha scrunched her face and shook her head, she preferred mixed drinks. She made a mental note to order one to wash down the shots. She decided it was safe to take off her jacket finally and slipped her arms out, to immediately feel Evan's hand rest on her skin that she forgot was exposed. His warm hand curled against her ribs and heated her more than the alcohol had moments ago. Then Kelly was saying it was time for her shot, but the couples had to follow her and Tyler's lead. One at a time. Kelly licked and salted her wrist before gently placing the shot glass in her cleavage and holding the lime slice between her lips with a sexy look at her boyfriend. Tyler licked her wrist, ducked in to grab the shot glass with his mouth, pulling it out of his mouth when it was empty, then diving into get the lime she had sucked into her mouth. When he pulled away from her, he pulled the limes peel out of his mouth and placed it in the shot glass. He then proceeded to lick and salt his own wrist, balance the shot in his lap, and hold the lime between his teeth. Kelly grabbed and sucked his wrist free of salt, ducked beneath the table, flipping her head up as she rose, dropping the shot glass on the table as she went for Tyler's mouth. After a few seconds she came back with a lime peel smile.  
  
"Well that was hot." Anthony said bluntly.  
  
"If you just want to hold the lime in your lips and not pull it into your mouth, that's each of your decision." Kelly added. Samantha was only very slightly warm and fuzzy, not even buzzed yet, so she said,  
  
"I don't know if I'm buzzed enough for that yet."  
  
"Do I need to bring out my dare card from earlier?" Kelly taunted good naturedly. "I swear it's worth the effort."  
  
Samantha just looked at Evan who was looking her over again, making her all hot and antsy, when he leaned into her ear and quietly said,  
  
"I wouldn't mind, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable. We never have to do more than we're okay with." He was speaking to her as though they really were a couple, and the professional line she had been holding onto, vanished. She smiled slyly at him before relaxing into his hold. They watched Brian and Sasha do their shots, then David and Amy. David's tip back was a little messy so Amy decided to lick the escaped alcohol off his lips before he was able to capture the lime she held in her mouth. He looked far too happy for his own good, especially when it was her turn to take the shot off of him. Then it was Evan and Samantha's turn.  
  
Samantha picked up her shot glass and clinked it against Evan's, making it look like she was just going to take it herself, but then she slipped it into her cleavage. Several of her friends cheered and laughed as she licked and salted her wrist, but she carefully held the lime with her lips, not knowing Evan's exact thoughts.  
  
Evan was grinning from ear to ear, thrilled that she decided to play along. He grabbed her hand and slowly licked her wrist while keeping eye contact with her, watching the blush creep across her cheeks and down her neck. As he ducked down to grab the shot, he made sure to let his nose run along the top of her breast, appreciating her jasmine and green apple scent and was rewarded with a shiver. He didn't pull away to discard his glass like the others though, just reached up and took it so he didn't have to look away from her once. He carefully lower his mouth to capture the lime without touching her lips, wanting their first kiss to be about more than a shot. Then he backed away to put the lime peel in his glass, noticing Samantha's chest was very pink and her breathing was slightly erratic.  
  
Evan licked and salted his wrist, carefully place the shot in his lap, then held the lime with bated breath. Samantha grabbed his hand with both of hers and licked the salt off in three stripes with an oddly pointed tongue, also keeping eye contact, and now he knew why she had blushed. It was exciting as hell to watch. She kept his limp hand in hers as she slowly leaned down with a turned head, so she could watch him as she went, grabbed the shot glass with her lips, gave a sharp twist of her neck that emptied it, before replacing in his lap. She came back up, to first lick the lime, then take one corner in her mouth then sucking the rest in. She then bent back down, depositing the peel in the shot glass. Once upright again, she plucked the glass from his lap and replaced it on the table. Evan's hand was still in hers and his brain was a blank again. She seemed to have that effect on him. She smiled before bringing the hand that wasn't holding his up, and used one finger to push his chin up, closing his mouth. He felt a little dumb for letting it hang open after she had pulled the lime away, but she was constantly surprising him.  
  
"Good job you guys!" Kelly said loudly, once again breaking their bubble. "Should we head off to karaoke, or stay here a bit longer?"  
  
"Let's split up gang!" Anthony said mockingly. "I wanna go see some people sing like shit, but I get it if others wanna chill here."  
  
All the single guys, as well as Brock and Lauren decided to head up to karaoke.  
"We'll join you soon." Brian said to them.  
  
Samantha decided she needed more to drink if this was how the night was starting. She ordered a fruity mixed drink and Evan got a Rum and Coke while they talked in their own bubble. Kelly and Tyler were enjoying a local craft beer while the Irish men had whiskey and their ladies had mixed drinks.  
  
"So when did you get the owl tattoo?" Evan asked.  
  
"About four years ago, less than a year after the poppy, and about two years after the original four."  
  
"So you've had these for six years?" Evan asked as he rubbed the first four symbols on her arm.  
  
"Yeah, like I've said, I've been a fan for a long time. When I got them my idiot ex said he didn't like me getting branded with anyone's symbols though, he was furious. Looking back, he seemed to be mad at me a lot for various things. But I've decided it wasn't me, he just didn't know how to be happy." she finished with a shrug.  
  
"No, it definitely wasn't you." he said, interlocking their fingers, appreciating the color difference, like looking at vanilla and chocolate swirled together. They continued their conversation until they were feeling buzzed, about two drinks later, but making sure they kept drinking water too, when they decided they finally wanted to join the others for karaoke.  
  
They found their group off to one side against a wall, but still not far from the stage. Apparently the line wasn't long but they were waiting for everyone else to join them before anyone sang. The girls disappeared to the bathroom again as David, Jonathan, Ryan, Marcel, and Brain went to get places in line to sing their songs. The girls stopped by on their way back from the bathroom and the guys asked who was singing of their group. Amy and Sasha were both doing solos, and Lauren and Kelly had decided to sing something together. Samantha didn't volunteer herself it seemed. As soon as that was cleared up, Jonathan asked,  
  
"I have a song that's got a chick in it, who wants to buddy me?"  
  
"What's the song?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Closer, by the Chainsmokers with Halsey."  
  
"Oooh! I love that song!" Samantha said excitedly.  
  
"Did you just volunteer?" Jonathan asked with a sly smile. She thought about the song and there wasn't that much to sing and she was buzzed enough to not care as much, so she said,  
  
"What the hell, sure."  
  
"I didn't know you could sing." Evan said.  
  
"Most people who do karaoke can't sing." Samantha giggled. "But it's more about having fun and making fools of ourselves." Evan smiled at her accurate assessment and pulled her closer, knowing that Jonathan was either second or third. He tried not to feel irritated about them singing a duet together, now that he knew the true nature of their feelings towards each other, but jealousy was a hard beast to beat.  
  
David sang Wonderwall beautifully, the Ryan made an attempt at a song Evan had never heard, but didn't much care for, then Jonathan was standing up, saying "M'lady" to Samantha and escorting her to the stage where they were both handed mics. The music began about half a minute later and Jonathan walked on stage. A girl in the audience whistled at him as he started to sing and he winked at her. Samantha wasn't anywhere to be seen yet. As the chorus came she stepped on stage and walked to Jonathan who held his hand out for her.  
  
"So baby pull me closer in the back seat of your Rover that I know you can't afford, bite that tattoo on your shoulder" Jonathan pulled her to him as he said closer and ran a finger along the tattoo on her arm, which was almost on her shoulder. "Pull the sheets right off the corner of the mattress that you stole from your room mate back in Boulder. We ain't ever gettin' older." Evan had to admit that his maniacal friend could sing quite well when he wanted to.  
  
"You, look as good as the day I met you  
  
I forget just why I left you I was insane.  
  
Stay, and play the Blink-182 song  
  
that we beat to death in Tucson okay.  
  
I know it breaks your heart,  
  
moved to the city in a broke down car  
  
and four years no call,  
  
now I'm looking pretty in a hotel bar  
  
and I-I-I-I-I can't stop, no I-I-I-I-I can't stop."  
  
With the first line she poked Jonathan in the chest and twirled a finger around her head when she said insane. A flat palm on his chest with stay and she made an x mark over his heart with her finger for breaks your heart. She began walking away while singing about moving to a new city, shaking her finger behind her for the no call part, but turned on a dime and flipped her hair for the pretty in a hotel bar and walked back to him for the can't stop.  
  
Evan was stunned, not only could she sing really well, she put on a performance with it. Though his chest was hot and angry as Jonathan pulled her closer to him for the chorus as they sung along in beautiful harmony, a perfect octave apart. His fingers burned in a tight fist as Jonathan danced with her on stage, spinning her out and pulling her back in. But they never missed a beat or a line, and the musician in him was reluctantly impressed. It just burned that they looked like a perfect couple up there, so comfortable with each other. When they finished, they hugged as the crowd gave them a roaring round of applause with cheers, then Jonathan took her hand and bowed to her, and she curtsied in return, before they turned to the crowd and bowed and curtsied for them. They walked off stage and Evan was grateful they didn't linger back there or he might have wondered if Jonathan was being honest about the sister thing.  
  
Samantha was practically skipping toward him and he couldn't help but smile at her exuberance. When Jonathan sat almost as far away as possible from them, that eased his conscience a bit. She bounded into him and sat on his lap as she hugged around his neck, which placed his face directly in her cleavage. He wrapped his arms around her and realized his fit of jealousy was unnecessary, so he quickly let it go.  
  
"That was so much fun! It's been so long since I've really tried to sing! I mean I do it all the time in the shower, or driving, or working alone, but actually doing it in front of people was so exciting!" she rattled at him.  
  
"Are we a little tipsy?" he asked as she wasn't normally quite this energetic.  
  
"Yup!" she shrugged and slid her butt off him and onto the bench, but left her legs across his lap. He was fine with this as it gave him an excuse to keep one arm around her waist and the other resting on her thigh. One of her hands had slipped to the small of his back as the songs went on while the other held the Evan's hand on her thigh, leaving his thumb free to draw circles on her leg.  
  
About halfway through the last song of their group, she sighed and began extracting herself. Evan looked at her curiously before she said,  
  
"Tiny bladder." He released her and she slid off to use the bathroom. Lauren and Kelly had finished their duet of I love Rock and Roll before Samantha returned and they were all standing up, preparing to go down to the dance floor. Evan said he would wait for her outside the bathrooms, when a familiar tune caught his attention.  
  
The stage was still black but he could make out a figure facing away from them on stage.  
  
"Always at your doorway when it's dark outside,  
  
No I shouldn't be, I'm only your part time.  
  
You're risking a lot on me  
  
Finding love’s like the lottery   
Trying to win but it's haunting me-e-e."  
  
One of his songs was being sung, and really well. He had a suspicion but didn't want to get his hopes up. Until purple lights made a V with a woman at the center.  
  
"I don't wanna want you" the chorus began and she was swaying her hips in a hypnotical motion, then twisted in a half circle to face the audience when the "but I do" part came on and the multicolored lights bounced off her person. If Evan had been dumb struck before, it was nothing compared to now. The woman who had worked for him for almost a year and had feeling for for six months, had a voice as good as Miranda Glory, not as breathy and wispy, but more throaty and powerful. And she could fucking DANCE. When she wasn't singing the lights went back to the purple V where she twirled and dipped her hips while sliding her hand along them. It was so sexy to see her dance and sing to a song he made. At one point she literally dropped her ass to the floor before smoothly rising back up and Evan fell back into his seat. She had turned to the side just before the move so it was accentuated and everyone had their eyes glued to the stage. Jesus, he needed to ask her out before someone else snagged her. At the last "want you", she pointed directly at Evan, before doing the best hip roll he had ever seen and as the fading lines of "but I do" escaped her lips she would take a step and twirl, bringing her closer to the side exit of the stage and by the time the last word escaped she had disappeared. It was fucking perfect and he knew that she had ruined the song in the best way for him. As the audience absolutely screamed and yelled it's approval, a soft thank you and girlish giggle was heard over the speakers.  
  
She walked out almost a full minute later and was stopped by two guys on the way back to Evan who had gathered himself and was standing waiting for her return. She shook them off fairly easily and sauntered up to him with a grin. Yep, he was done for. As she got close he held a hand out to her, which she didn't hesitate to take, and he yanked her against him, burying one hand in her hair and the other held her as low on her back as could be without actually grabbing her ass. She seemed a little shocked by his reaction so he said,  
  
"The feeling's mutual, you know." Before finally pressing his lips to hers. Like everything about her, it was amazing, her lips were cool and soft and yielding. Her fingers immediately went to his neck and into his hair. Which cut off his view from everyone else, allowing them a tiny amount of privacy in a crowded room. He pulled her tighter against himself and licked her bottom lip and she returned the favor at once. Their tongues dancing and sliding against each other and he was right about her having a pointy tongue. He found it oddly arousing, or perhaps that was just her in general. After too short of a time in Evan's opinion he felt a tapping on his shoulder and remembered where they were. Somebody else was halfway through another song as he gently pulled away, but gave her small pecks as he really didn't want to leave her lips just yet. He brought his hand up from her back and used them both to cup her face and said,  
  
"That was the most incredibly, stunning, sexy, and beautiful thing I've ever seen." Her glassy eyes stared into his own as she responded,  
  
"I'm glad you liked it. Your reaction is far better than I had hoped for."  
  
"Come on, I'd like to dance with my new girlfriend." He smiled as he kissed her incredibly softly, feeling his heart melt at the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face.


	13. Temper

All of their friends were cheering at them finally getting together, and of their own accord. Evan and Samantha both looked a little embarrassed and pink faced from having a mini make out in front of all of their friends but were delighted by their support. After Samantha was hugged by all the girls and a lot of the guys and Evan was patted on the back, they all decided to head down to the dance floor, Evan never releasing Samantha's hand.  
  
Once seated at four tables in a row just off the dance floor Kelly ordered another round of her shots, insisting that Evan and Samantha do it the 'proper' way now. Though still embarrassed by the amount of attention, they were more than willing to comply.  
  
Evan scrunched his face up while holding the lime in his mouth, sour things weren't his favorite, but having his girlfriends tongue swipe it off his tongue was completely worth it, just as Kelly said earlier. Samantha was being a vixen and held the lime under her tongue, making Evan work for it.  
  
Within minutes the girls were getting up to hit the dance floor and Evan began standing to join, when Tyler and Brian pulled him back down.  
  
"Stay here for a bit, trust me." Tyler said  
  
"Don't you want to dance with them?" Evan asked.  
  
"Oh, we do, and we will, but it's nice to enjoy the show at first." Brian added.  
  
"Let 'em work up their confidence." David added.  
  
"And their energy will outlast all of ours." Brock said, making the best argument so far. But as the girls danced in their small group, mixed in with the other patrons, Evan began to agree more with Brian. He was definitely enjoying the show. Seeing Samantha dance while singing was one thing, but when she didn't have to sing, she seemed to move her whole body, the hip sways from earlier seemed like a tease now that he saw this.  
  
"They've even got stripper poles here!" Luke burst out. "Do they have strippers we can watch?"  
  
"Man, you have a girlfriend!" Jonathan said as he smacked his friend on the arm.  
  
"No shit, but she ain't here. I'm not gonna touch, and who doesn't appreciate a woman that can do that shit. That's hot as hell." Luke defended himself. Pretty much everyone could agree on that last statement, even Evan. He had only been to a strip club once and had to admit that anyone who could hold themselves like that was impressive. He counted six poles scattered throughout. He honestly thought that the four ringing the dance floor may have been more for structural support, but the other two definitely weren't. One was placed up by the DJ's platform, directly in front of them across the dance floor, and the other was placed on the opposite side of the bar, which was to their right. This one had its own platform as well, only raised about two feet unlike the DJ's which could oversee the whole dance floor. Having something like a 15 foot ceiling had its perks.  
  
"Damn dude, she can move!" Tyler said to Evan watching Samantha.  
  
"Hey guys, I have an idea." Brian said with a wicked look in his eye.  
  
"Let's hear it." Tyler encouraged.  
  
"Don't hit me Evan, but your girl seems to love your music and really know it." Brian built up to his idea. "Why not have the DJ play one of your songs and see if that enhances things." Evan didn't disagree and he knew she loved his music, she had told him many times.  
  
"Which song were you thinking?" Evan asked.  
  
"Now we're talkin'!" David burst out.  
  
"Well, not Want You since she sang it. Halo?" Brian suggested.  
  
"If you really listen, the words aren't that positive." Evan knew where his mind had been when writing that and it wasn't his favorite. They all sat and thought for a second. Then out of nowhere, Ryan said,  
  
"Burn It Up." The coupled guys looked at him. "What? Look at her, she's Burnin' It Up out there! You might want to watch out for blondie though Evan." Ryan added while nodding in Samantha's direction. Evan had seen the guy already. Curly blonde hair with too much gel, as tall as Evan but with zero bulk. The only think he had was a nice face, like Jonathan. But Evan still gave his friend far more credit, he could be a full body model, this guy eyeing his girl could only do face shots.  
  
"Dude, he needs to go Bye, Bye, Bye." Tyler laughed and the others exploded in laughter at his reference. As Evan watched he got closer, and he was about to go collect Samantha when she did a turn in her dancing and the guy was in her face. Evan stood, but realized he might not be needed. She had clicked into professional mode, she took a step back and continued to move a bit while talking to the guy, not making herself obvious. Evan was in an odd position between sitting and standing, when her eyes flitted to his, clearly telling this guy she had a boyfriend. Evan smiled but it slipped off after a second as the guy put a hand on her waist and the other on her shoulder. Evan could tell that she was in the process of grabbing the guys wrist to remove them, as he stood to head her way, when the idiot took it as an invitation. The guy slid his hand around to grab her ass and yank her into his body. Before Evan was half way to Samantha, she had pushed the guy off and sucker punched him across the jaw. Not a slap like so many women do, she had just full on decked him and the guy stumbled, so it must have been a good one. The other four girls looked ready to punch the guy too, and Evan worked his way around the crowd to get behind them. A bouncer had obviously seen the ordeal and was escorting the guy out when Evan squeezed between the girls. Samantha's fists were balled at her side and she was breathing heavily as she watched the bounder lead the jerk out. Evan made sure to speak before he slid his arms around her from behind, he didn't want the same to happen to him.  
  
"Well, seems someone can take care of herself quite well. I was coming to help, but it looks like I wasn't needed." Samantha jumped a little at his words and touch, but quickly sank back into him when she realized who he was. Then she turned and said,  
  
"Not during, but after." And hugged him tighter than usual. "My dad taught me punching a guy is more effective than a slap and even got me into kick boxing as a preteen." she said against his neck.  
  
"I feel like I'm constantly learning new things about you, even though I've known you for a year. Kick boxing?" Evan asked in mild awe.  
  
"Yeah, it was really fun and I wouldn't mind getting back into it." she said with enthusiasm. "And that's the point of dating someone, to learn about them."  
  
"I guess that makes this our first date." Evan said as he brought a hand up to tilt her lips to his. He kept it a sweet and simple kiss since they were on a dance floor, but it still lingered between them as they looked in each others eyes. Then the beat of a new song came on and though he wouldn't have put it in a club, the DJ made it work. Jon Bellion's All Time Low began to play as Evan looked back to see if the guys wanted to join their ladies now, but they were already with them. Evan realized they had probably followed him as he was going to defend Samantha, whether to help or hold him back, he was grateful for both. He smiled at his friends and their loyalty. That probably explained why Samantha's eyes had flickered over his shoulder when she first turned around. Jonathan, Luke, and Lui had also joined the group on the dance floor and soon everyone was dancing in a tight group.  
  
Lui and Luke bailed after only two song, Tyler and Kelly disappeared, where to no one really knew but knew better than to ask, and Lauren and Brock went back to the table to order everyone more drinks. Sasha, Amy, and Samantha continued to dance with Brian, David, and Evan, while Jonathan had caught the attention of a girl with blue hair and a curvy figure and they were dancing near by. When all of their drinks were delivered, they decided to take a break from dancing to stay hydrated, or get more buzzed in some cases.


	14. Dance

It wasn't long before the girls were out on the dance floor again, Kelly and Tyler having rematerialized shortly after their drinks were delivered. It was obvious everyone had a good buzz going as the guys became more relaxed, a little louder in their laughter and the girls movements became more exaggerated. Evan was watching Samantha intently with one arm slung around the back of the chair next to him, when a busty girl with obviously dyed blonde hair dropped into it. Evan may not have noticed her if it wasn't for the loud clinking of her glass against the table. He glanced at her before pulling his arm down, thinking she just needed the chair, there were a lot of tipsy people here and not that many places to sit, but then she grabbed his arm and started talking in a nasally voice that dulled the good looks she had.  
  
"You're Vanoss aren't you?" she asked. Never a good thing for Evan to hear first off. That was a big problem with having the world know your face.  
  
"Uhhh..." he was trying to decide if he should admit, lie, or maybe just leave. He wasn't trying to find a date tonight when he already had everything he wanted and she was shaking it on the dance floor.  
  
"Oh my god! I love your videos!" Evan blocked her out after the first two sentences but she kept rattling at him. Well, if that's all she did, he wouldn't really care, but her hand was still on his arm and he was starting to feel uncomfortable as she gave it a squeeze. Evan could see Samantha watching despite continuing to dance, and the ornery woman even had a smirk at the look of discomfort on his face, but it was obvious she trusted him and that made him smile.  
  
Which was a big mistake as the blonde seemed to think it was directed at her and slip her hand down his arm and rested it on his leg instead. He hated it when people acted this way towards him, and it wasn't the first time his brain clammed up at being touched by people he didn't know. It just made him freeze in a slight panic. Lucky for him, his friends, and more importantly, Samantha, was there. Out of nowhere she appeared on his left side and flopped herself in his lap, actually sitting on the other girl's hand for a moment before she extracted it.  
  
"Hey babe, are you gonna sit here all night or come dance with me some more?" Evan quickly wrapped his arms around her as the other hand vanished, and in a twist of blonde hair, so did its owner. Evan simply ran his nose along her neck, more than happy with her interference but unsure what to say as his panic level was still a little high. When no answer was received, Samantha shifted slightly to wrap both of her arms around his neck and asked, softly, but seriously, "Are you okay? I know you don't like strangers touching you much."  
  
"How do you know that?" He was shocked that she knew this as he hadn't told hardly anyone, not any of the friends that were here even.  
  
She stared down at him and said, "I've been your PA for a year and there are certain situations I've learned to look for. Though you're technically my boss, I consider it my job to look out for you and your well-being, especially since I live with you. Your reaction to people touching you too much is like a mental lock down. You freeze, your color disappears, and your breathing becomes short and shallow. If I'm right, you would probably have an anxiety attack right?" Her look of concern was so much more than he had ever seen on her face.  
True, he had seen a similar look on her face when they had been at E3 earlier in the year and there were a ton of people around, but he hadn't really realized what it meant, what she knew about him. She had made sure she was by his side during everything, standing like a champ in heels and a suit all day, everyday. How had he not realized her interest sooner? She cared so much and he was just starting to see it for what it was. She loved him, she truly cared about anything and everything that had to do with him. But it also made him realize how little he knew of her interests. He knew she enjoyed crocheting by the basket of yarn and box of projects in her room, and she loved music, except country. She loved the yellow Wrangler he bought for her birthday, she had actually cried when he led her to the garage and handed her the key back in April. She did any and all work on it which he didn't want to admit was a massive turn on when he saw her bent over and working on simply changing the oil. And he knew she loved to read and at least watch video games, and maybe play them on occasion now he thought on it.  
  
He used to only play alone in his game room, until one day when she had been talking to him about something that he probably should have been paying better attention to, but was too focused on GTA at the time, and she had told him about a glitch area he should try. He rallied the guys and they immediately went to test it. It was hilarious when Delirious was the first to find it and it launched him ridiculously far. When he asked her about it, she mumbled something about only being good at glitching games. He had been too amused to ask more at the time, but from then on it wasn't uncommon for her to come in and just watch him play, occasionally having to leave to burst out laughing. She said she didn't want to mess up his videos by having her laugh in it. After that he had bought a specialty mic that didn't pick up any background sounds at all, just the voice closest to the tiny mic. Sometimes her unpredictable laughter would make him laugh even more and it actually made the video better.  
  
He could feel himself nodding as a million things rolled through his brain and she ran her fingers along the hair at his temple.  
  
"And what kind of girlfriend, or PA, would I be if I let you have an anxiety attack on our first date?" her smiled seemed a little strained and he realized the problem.  
  
"You know, I don't really consider you to work FOR me, but WITH me. You're not so much a personal assistant as a partner." Her smile got bigger. "Sure I play the games, but you edit just as many as I do now. I write the music, but without you setting everything up, I don't know if it would go anywhere, or if I would get out and play it. You do as much for my social media as I do, maybe more. And you certainly do more schedule wise and organizationally speaking. Actually I don't even know what all you do now because I don't have to worry about it anymore." Wow, he just realized how much he needed her.  
  
"I'd much prefer to be your partner." She said with a smile so wide Evan felt himself filling up with warmth at it. "In many things." She leaned in slowly, almost as though she was asking permission, and he didn't hesitate to capture her lips with his own. He felt so warm and tingley all over at her words.  
  
They had already dealt with a few nasty things, even yelling at each other about legal permissions, things she had been ignorant on at the time and Evan had thought she knew, but had cost them a hefty fine for their mistake, but they had worked past it, even split the fine since it was a mutual mistake. He was sure that when word got out that he was dating his PA, there would be hell to pay and Samantha would probably catch the worst of it, so he decided right then that on her paperwork, he would change her title to partner instead of personal assistant as soon as they got home. Their kisses were soft and sweet but he could feel something pulling at him deeper and he had a feeling he wasn't alone.  
  
After a few minutes of canoodling and another drink, she returned to the dance floor and Evan couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face. She made his feel so warm and happy, a feeling that he had been feeling for months but had been suppressing. Now he couldn't remember why.  
  
The very next song had him laughing at one of his friends though. He and Marcel had a running joke with Wiz Kalifa's Black and Yellow and to hear it here just made him enjoy it more. Once Brian recognized it, he said 'Finally!' like he had been waiting for it. As soon as the next song began though, he realized it must have been a precursor for this one. He immediately recognized the into to Burn It Up. He had forgotten they had spoke about having it played. His eyes snapped to Samantha, who looked overjoyed to hear his music. If she made him any happier, he thought his chest might burst. But as he watched her, he had to admit it wasn't his chest that felt like bursting. Seeing her move with such fluidity to his music suggested she did it quite often. When she had sang Want You there was a lot of sexy hip movement, but now, it was all of her. Her hands would slide over her breasts, down her sides and along her hips before a bodily hip roll would escape. And she could twist and swivel her hips as fast as the beat. Evan swallowed hard when that motion went straight to his groin. When the first bass dropped, so did her ass, but only to come back up halfway before dipping down again and changing directions to rise and throw her hair back. He was gripping his glass so hard, it was probably close to shattering when someone pulled it out of his hand. He heard a laugh and couldn't be bothered to look, he was too enraptured watching Samantha. Then she actually turned to watch him while dancing and he realized how painfully tight his pants had become. Her eyes were half closed, lips turned up in a one sided smile and every now and then a certain light would roll over her, illuminating all of her assets and flashing off the gold V of her top.  
  
"Fucking hell." One of the Irish men said from beside him. "Brock was right when he said whoever's date was wearing that skirt was wrecked. Are you even breathing Evan?" Brian, it was Brian, but Evan couldn't respond. It looked like another trip to the bathroom for him once he could get there. She ended up doing a total of three drops to the floor during the song, and when she did the last one, she licked her top lip as she rose and Evan couldn't fight down the groan that bubbled up. She was so god damned sexy! He wanted to pull her off the dance floor and take her in a quiet area, but that wasn't how a first date should go. Yet this really didn't feel like a first date to him.  
  
Once the song ended, she crossed her legs and used the motion to twist in a half circle, now facing away from him which gave him ample opportunity to palm his crotch, in an attempt to ease the strain. It didn't help.  
  
"Jeez dude, you look like you're in pain." Tyler said from a few seats over. Evan simply flipped him off, before giving up and heading to the bathroom. He could hear their laughter as he walked. He wasn't nearly as drunk as he thought he should have been, they had been drinking all day and night, but he wondered if his girlfriends antics had helped some of it dissipate. Either way he decided to stop drinking then so he could enjoy and remember anything else that might happen. As soon as he was in a stall, he unzipped and the relief was so immediate, he let out a small gasp. He stroked himself more slowly than before, willing it to build in hopes of taming himself so that he wouldn't have to do this again tonight. He closed his eyed and saw her dancing behind his lips as he tightened his grip and soon his legs were quivering. Maybe because it was the third today, or maybe because of the slower build, it felt like his orgasm was being pulled up his legs and down his stomach. He refused to quicken his pace like he normally would, so it was drawn out a bit more, until he was doubling over with the strength of his orgasm. It took a few minutes to catch his breath, and regain the steadiness in his legs, but when he cleaned up and went back to the table the girls were seated and Samantha and Kelly seemed to be having some kind of friendly debate.  
  
"You can't be serious?!" Samantha said to Kelly with her mouth open in shock, he heard as he got closer.  
  
"Hey, a bet's a bet. And have I steered you wrong yet? It'll be awesome." Kelly said.  
  
"You lost a bet?" Evan asked Samantha as he slid his chair up against hers and put his arm around her waist. She gasped at his touch, not expecting him to sneak up on her.  
  
"Um, yeah, and now Kelly's making good on her deal to embarrass me."  
  
"What's she want you to do?" Evan asked since it seemed to be a big deal to her, but Kelly answered.  
  
"Uh-uh-uh! You'll find out soon enough. I'll do it with you if that helps." Kelly offered.  
  
"Are you insane?! That's just plain dangerous." Samantha said a little hysterically, then laughed. "Oh my god, I can't believe I got myself into this. Buy me a long island iced tea, and you've got a deal."  
  
"Deal." And Kelly went to order one from the bar.  
  
"What's so bad you need something like a long island iced tea to do?" Evan asked again.  
  
"It's not bad, just embarrassing to me because I haven't done-wait, no, no more! I need liquid courage, that's all I'm going to say. Kelly seems to think you'll like it so we'll find out. I'm just too sober for this currently." Samantha rattled. It was cute to see her a little flustered, but he didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to do.  
  
"You know it's just a bet, nothing is truly required of you, right?" he said.  
  
"I know, but I've learned that sometimes letting my hair down and throwing the rulebook out the window makes for amazing memories." Samantha smiled and Evan remembered her past once again.  
  
"Have you regretted any of those other times?" Evan was curious to learn more about her.  
  
"No." Came the simple answer with a soft smile and a shake of her head. Evan was about to ask about those other times, but Kelly carefully sat a tall glass in front of Samantha.  
  
"Can I get an ETA?" she asked with a shit eating grin.  
  
"Ugh. How about 15ish minutes?" Samantha said, which to Evan meant that her drink had to disappear fast for whatever this was.  
  
"Song?" Kelly seemed to be attempting to keep things vague.  
  
"You know which one, you nosy bitch! I wouldn't have said half the shit I did, if I have known you were going to use it against me." Samantha took a healthy gulp of her drink. "Now I know the real reason for your truth or dare games. I thought you wanted to dare me to do more things to Evan besides dumping water on him, but noooo, you were actually hoping I'd choose truth?" Another gulp. "You're a crafty little shit." all of this was said with a fond smile in Kelly's direction and the woman laughed after Samantha's rant.  
  
"I had plans with whatever you chose, cause I want to see all my girl friends end up with their happily Evan after!" Kelly jumped away as Samantha aimed a swat at her. The group was laughing at their exchange and Evan noticed Samantha didn't even blush at Kelly's pun about him. Maybe she wasn't sober enough to catch it, that long island iced tea, which Kelly got with little ice, was halfway gone already. Evan was on edge as fifteen minutes came and went and Samantha was sitting comfortably in his lap once again. She got very cuddly as she got more drunk, nuzzling his neck with her nose, nibbling his ear lobe, and kissing along his jaw. Thanks to his earlier efforts in the bathroom though, he was able to control himself better, despite her attentions. He returned the favor by letting one hand draw shapes on the exposed diamond shape that was cut out of the back of her top and the other hand doing the same along her inner thigh. A few minutes later she said she needed to use the ladies room and the other girls agreed. They always seemed to go in a group.  
  
Evan immediately missed her warm weight and was surprised at how steady she was as she walked off. With nothing to do with his hands, he decided to taste the tiny amount left in the bottom of her long island iced tea. It tasted good, fruity, but he couldn't taste any liquor, which would normally worry him, meaning he drank too much, but he had stopped a while ago and had switched to water. He shrugged, not really concerned with how much liquor the bartender did or didn't add. He just hoped Samantha wouldn't have a horrible hangover tomorrow.  
  
After a few minutes Sasha and Amy came back, but the other three were still in the bathroom according to the first two. But Evan was suspicious at their smiles, there was some feminine scheming happening. He knew he was right when black lights lit up the stripper pole to their left, but he relaxed a little when the female figure simply started cleaning it and sweeping the area. He returned his attention to the dance floor thinking the girls may have just gone back to dancing. The songs were starting to run together a bit but he would always perk up at some of his favorites. Like the one that was starting sounded like the Trap Nation remix of Ed Sheeran's Shape of You. He had thought about contacting the man and asking if he would mind Evan doing a remix, but he liked Trap Nations enough to never bother.  
  
Several sharp beats into the song and he got an elbow in the ribs. He looked over at Tyler, who pointed to the pole to their left. Oh fuck, was all Evan could think.  
  
A very familiar backside was visible, as a right hand held the pole, hips snapping from side to side with the beat.  
  
"Ah shit dude, are ye fockin' kiddin' me?" Brian's became more apparent when he drank.  
  
"Evan, ye can't fault us fer havin' durty toughts of yer gurlfrien' when she do dat." Nogla was pretty sloshed too.  
  
"This is awkward." Jonathan said as they all watched as the song hadn't really gotten started yet.  
  
"No, this is fuckin' awesome!" Luke slurred a little and fist pumped the air.  
  
"Hey dumbass, that's Evan's girlfriend for one, and basically my sister for two!" Jonathan defended.  
  
"Evan's dating a stripper?! That's hot! Wait, I thought he's with Samantha." Luke looked confused.  
  
"You're wasted dude, drink this." Jonathan handed him some water after pushing the shot glasses away from his friend.  
  
"Nah, this is better." Luke held up his beer and took another swallow.  
  
Evan's heart was beating erratically as the song picked up leading to the first verse. Samantha wasn't doing too much more than she did on the dance floor, admittedly facing away from the crowd. But as the words began she turned to face the crowd and began dancing more provocatively. Truly provocatively now that she had a stabilizer, her body rolls would touch the pole from breast to knee and Evan itched to have her dance against him like that. When the line of 'You know I want your love, your love was handmade for someone like me' she pointed at Evan and he gasped. The black lights made several of her tattoos glow, but none as much as his signature. It was so hot he felt like he might have burst into flames. When 'grab on my waist and put the body on me' was sung she started on either side of her breasts and slid her hands down to where they crossed over her waist and turned, making it look like someone was holding her waist from the front while she swiveled her hips. And just before the chorus where Trap Nation added extra instrumental music she began to spin around the pole like a true professional stripper. She dismounted gracefully as the words continued, only something someone could do if they had heard this song many times. She continued her swaying and rolling until the moment Evan was waiting for without realizing it. At the 'oh-I-oh-I-oh-I-oh-I' she swiveled her hips from side to side as her ass got lower with each word, bringing herself back to full height on 'I'm in love with your body' ensuring that her ass was on the right side of the pole, then the left side of the pole as the two lines repeated and on the last repetition she let the pole slide perfectly between her cheeks. There were whistles in the crowd but Evan couldn't look away from her, not when she had switched to holding the pole with her left hand, making that tattoo glow vibrantly once again. She pointed at him again on the first date line continuing her enchanting movement, he felt like a snake and she was his charmer. At the next musical interlude before the chorus, Evan actually choked. At 'come on now follow my lead' she had stepped away from the pole as she slid both hands down it quickly, bending herself over backwards, before kicking off as the music started, flipping herself upside down, while still spinning around the pole. There was an actual cheering audience in front of her now. After gravity had taken her down a bit, she shifted both of her legs to one side of the pole, bringing them down, with a bodily roll around the poll, using the move as the last in the song to put one foot slightly in front of the other against the pole, while holding on with one hand and leaning away, with her head tilted back, and her left arm hanging parallel to the pole behind her back, once again making her tattoo glow and her whole silhouette stand out before the lights faded to black. Evan saw her slip off the stage and behind the tiny bar to hide from the people now surrounding the little stage. Even the DJ had something to say about her performance,  
  
"Wow! An amazing display of dancing and agility there! And before anyone comes and asks me, her friends said she's taken!" The DJ laughed as several groans met his statement and he heard Kelly laughing hysterically behind him. After a few minutes the crowd dispersed and Samantha returned to his lap like nothing had happened, but Evan was frozen, speechless, and in hot shock. He couldn't believe this was the same woman who nearly died from a brain tumor, who he visited on a whim after receiving the request, because something deep down told him he should. Who had been working with him for a year and had no idea about so many things she could do. She was looking at him nervously since he hadn't wrapped his arms around her but all he could do was stare at her with his mouth open a little. He hoped he wasn't drooling.  
  
"I think you broke him." Tyler said. "How are you sitting on his lap without being speared? I'm pretty sure every guy in here now has at least a semi!" Tyler's jokes probably should have offended him but all he could do was stare at Samantha. She was so magnificent, so beautiful, so talented, so-  
  
"Evan?" she said his name almost fearfully and touched a hand to his face. As soon as it molded to his face he leaned into it and closed his eyes, still seeing her dancing behind his lids, and sighed. His arms wrapped around her tighter than ever but she relaxed when he did.  
  
"Holy god damn woman! Are you trying to make me cum in my pants tonight?!" He hadn't really meant to blurt that out, but once again there wasn't enough blood getting to his brain. Tyler seemed to be the only one who heard him, as he spit out his beer. Samantha gave a squeak of surprise and her mouth fell open in shock at his bluntness, then she giggled.  
  
"Hmmm." she hummed against his neck after hiding her red face there. "And how far away from that am I?" she asked in a sweet tone that belied her innocence. So he pulled her down against him and ground up at the same time to make his point.  
  
"Not far at all." he admitted through her gasp as she felt him beneath her. "I've already had to deal with this a few times today, how do you keep bringing it back?" He generally had excellent control over his body, but around her it seems to do whatever it wanted.  
  
She leaned closer to his ear and said, "Should I help you with that?" Nibbling on his ear lobe after she had asked, causing a throb in him that she obviously felt, if her subtle movements against him were anything to go by.  
  
"What?" He asked in surprise. What was she offering? And on the first date?  
  
"Come on, let's go for a walk." she said as she stood. He was in too much of a happy daze so he grabbed her hand and followed her, not noticing the smiles and smirks that followed them.


	15. Enjoy Yourself

Samantha led him outside to the area that was for smokers judging by all the butts in ash trays. She kept pulling him along until they rounded a corner that was partially obscured by a bush, but dark and still fenced in. It almost seemed intentional. Then she was kissing him fiercely. He immediately returned her enthusiasm twisting and pinning her against the wall, his hands sliding along her body until both were grabbing her ass. He hiked her against him and was thrilled when she gave a tiny jump and locked her legs around his waist. He was already panting against her mouth so he pulled away to kiss down her neck and she tilted her head back to allow him better access. He was careful not to leave any marks though, if they could be hidden, it would be fine, but he always thought it trashy when they were visible. He was rutting and grinding against her and kissing down to her chest as she gasped for breath. She slid one hand down between them and palmed at him, and it felt so good, it almost hurt and he groaned a little.  
  
"Jesus, Evan, how strong are these pants?" her flirtatious teasing only egged him on. So he ground against her hand as he recaptured her lips, and suddenly her hand was reaching through his zipper. He hadn't even felt her undo it, but he throbbed against her. She stroked him a few times before unlocking her legs, and reaching for the ground. At first he didn't want to let her down, but then she unbuttoned his pants and pulled him out and he released a sigh. He gently moved his hands, one to her waist and the other traveling up before it found its goal of her heavy breast. He moaned at feeling it's weight in his hand. He began to knead it gently as she wrapped her hand around him and began pumping. Her other hand materialized to pull the stretchy fabric of her top to one side, exposed one beautiful tit. Evan was quick to kiss down to it and tease her nipple with his tongue and teeth. She let out a sweet moan that had his stomach muscles tightening. Her other hand had crept up his shirt and around to his back where she was stroking his spine in time with her other hand. It was an odd sensation that made him want to devour her. He left a mark high on her left breast, knowing it would be hidden before returning to her lips as she tightened her grip around him.  
  
"Samantha" his voice was hot and husky as his hips began thrusting against her.  
  
"Yes, Evan." Her words brought him closer and he could feel this one being pulled deep from him too. She pumped him a little faster still and he bit down on her cloth covered collarbone as the tingling heat crawled up his thighs, down his chest and spine, pooling low in his abdomen. Her hand left his spine, to come around and massage his sack and that quickly sent him over the edge. He came with a gasp as she continued to milk him with both hands drawing his orgasm out until he was panting against her neck and holding onto the wall behind her to keep his legs from collapsing.  
  
"Wow." was the first thing he could say. "That felt amazing." He forgot how exciting it was to have a partner in this aspect.  
  
"And from what the guys said, it wasn't even the first time tonight." She gave him a smug little grin before kissing along his jaw and up to his lips.  
  
"Minx." he said against her lips. Some friends, outing him to his new girlfriend.  
  
"It's a hell of a compliment though." she smiled up at him as she tucked him back into his pants. And though he had just been relieved her touch made him twitch again. Though he was sated for now he could really appreciate the feel of her more, so grabbed the breast still exposed to the air and slid his hand up her leg to grasp her behind once more, kissing her deeply as he did. He was grateful she hadn't been put off by the amount of desire he had for her that kept driving him to the bathroom. His hand was slipping around to her front when she caught it, he was surprised by the action, so pulled back to silently ask a question.  
  
"Not here. It take me longer, I'm much louder than you, and I'd like to be able to dance some more and I can't do that if you turn me into a quivering mess." She said softly, easing his fears. He had simply wanted to return the favor but understood her reasoning. "But I certainly wouldn't say no later tonight." She smiled seductively through her lashes. She was so tempting Evan decided to hoist her up again and kiss her into the wall. Her fingers tangled in the hair at the base of his neck while her other hand reached over his shoulder to cling to him and pull him closer. He ran one hand along the underside of her thigh causing her to moan and squirm slightly. "Mmmm.....that.......tickles." She said between kisses. Evan loved the way her nose scrunched up when she was trying not to laugh. He had first noticed it when she was trying to stay quiet while watching him play games.  
  
"We should probably head back in before Kelly comes looking for us." She said after several more minutes of kissing. "And will you come dance with me?"  
  
"Of course. I've just been enjoying the show." Evan smiled at her as he set her back on her feet.  
  
"I'll make sure you still enjoy yourself." Samantha said as Evan took her hand, interlocking their fingers and leading her back inside.  
  
"I know I will since you're here." He said as they walked together and he saw her blush crawl over her face at his comment. Once back at their table, they both orders some sodas to help with the possibility of hangovers. Then Evan got to really dance with her. He let himself relax and followed her lead, something he'd never done before. She molded herself to him and danced right up against him and he was grateful she had taken care of him earlier so he could enjoy this without an excessive amount of lust clouding his mind. Not to say that it wasn't there, when she first did his favorite move of dropping her ass to the floor and raising back up slowly, she made sure her ass trailed up his body, before reaching normal height and doing hip rolls. He pulled her back against him and began to give as good as he got, rolling his own hips into her and grinding a little in the process. He was resting his palms against the top of her thighs moving with her when her arms came up behind her head to twist around the back of his neck, effectively locking herself against him. Evan rested his chin on her shoulder as they moved, appreciating the view he got when he looked down.  
  
"Holy fuck, did you guys know Evan could dance like THAT?!" Marcel said loudly from his chair.  
  
"That's hot." Luke said.  
  
"Dude, is everything hot when you're drunk?" Jonathan asked the man that was as good as his brother.  
  
"Anything that involves a hot chick is hot." Luke's logic sounded fine to him. "They could start fucking and I'd still say it was hot."  
  
"They're pretty close to it now. Hell, they would be if it weren't for clothes." Lui pitched in.  
  
"Oh god, and they are sharing a bedroom with all of us. I'm gonna be sick." Jonathan said.  
  
"Maybe we can convince Tyler to shove them in another room. Any other room." Marcel said looking concerned when Jonathan brought up the sleeping situation.  
  
"I don't think it'll matter." Luke said and everyone looked at him. "I bet she's loud. Maybe not a screamer, but she seems the vocal type."  
  
"Dude!" Jonathan said in disgust.  
  
"Care to place a wager on the Luke?" Marcel asked his southern friend.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Luke's enthusiasm was creepy to Jonathan who had decided to bail on this conversation.  
  
"Ugh, I can't listen to you guys talk about someone who's like my sister. I'm out." And he went to the bar to get another drink, but not an alcoholic one, he wanted to enjoy the fireworks tomorrow.  
  
Evan and Samantha weren't the only ones being "gross" on the dance floor. Tyler and Kelly, along with Brian and Sasha were following their lead. David and Amy had disappeared shortly after Evan and Samantha returned and Brock and Lauren were cuddled together talking softly and in their own world. Luke, Ryan, Anthony, Marcel, and Lui seemed to be enjoying watching the others while getting progressively more drunk. Jonathan was the only single guy not trying to get plastered it appeared.


	16. Clean or Dirty

After several more hours of dancing, drinking, and having fun at the club, they all decided to call it a night. Luke, Lui, and Marcel could barely walk. Jonathan, Ryan, and Anthony had the sense to stop drinking booze earlier and switched to something non alcoholic. They were still lightly buzzed, but not enough to truly impair them like the other three guys. Since the couples had been dancing most of the night, pretty much all the alcohol had been burned out of their systems. Both Evan and Samantha were completely sober, albeit tired. Though Brock and Lauren had stayed sober just for driving purposes, Tyler was more than capable of driving his Jeep home, so Brock drove Brian's suburban. Jonathan squeezed into Tyler's Jeep with a nearly unconscious Luke since they were both thinner guys and wouldn't have to sit on each other's lap.  
  
As they headed back to the house, most of the girls fell asleep to some degree and Luke lost consciousness entirely, resting his head on Jonathan's shoulder. Samantha had curled into Evan's warmth and was wrapped in his arms against his chest, her head on his shoulder, lips resting against his neck. Each breath she exhaled tickled the nape of his neck, but he ignored it in favor of focusing on her in his arms. They reached the house in what felt like no time at all and as Evan went to get out, Samantha didn't stir, so he picked her up and was about to carry her inside when a quiet 'HALP!' got his attention. He turned to see Jonathan trapped under a Luke who was nuzzling his chest, clearly too far gone to realize he was cuddling his brother. Every time Jonathan tried to move away, Luke would lock his arms around him. Evan laughed, but said,  
  
"Let me put her in bed, and I'll come back out to help you."  
  
"Please hurry, he's gettin' gropey." Jonathan said as he pulled Luke's hand off his thigh.  
  
As Evan went inside Tyler and Kelly were dragging his and Samantha's sleeping bags into Tyler's gaming room. When Tyler turned and saw Evan's confused expression, he said,  
  
"At the request of the others sleeping in the living room, you two have been voted out. They don't want to hear you fuck." He finished lamely, too tired to think straight.  
  
"Wow. I don't think that will be happening here. At all. I'd like to wait until we get back home and in our own space before we jump into that." Evan said. He knew neither of them could be comfortable enough to do more than fool around here and they hadn't even talked about much yet, as they had only truly gotten together earlier that night. And yet to Evan it felt like they had been dating for weeks if not months. Maybe in an odd way they had, but he wanted to talk to Samantha about that.  
  
"Whatever, this way you can cuddle without Nogla bursting your bubble." Tyler said as he came out of his gaming room with Kelly in tow and they immediately said goodnight and headed upstairs to bed. Evan laid Samantha down quickly but gently and drapped his jacket over her, intending to take off her shoes when he got done helping Jonathan. He rushed back outside to find Jonathan holding both of Luke's hands in a clear attempt to keep them off his body. Evan laughed but helped get the two men out of the Jeep, nearly jumping out of his skin when a hand grabbed his ass.  
  
"Damn man, is he always this feely when he drinks?" Evan asked as he grabbed the offending appendage and looped it over his shoulders as Jonathan did the same on Luke's other side.  
  
"Yeah. But it's been a while since he's been this drunk, so I kinda forgot." Jonathan said as they dragged their friend inside and flopped him onto his sleeping bag. Jonathan removed his shoes, but then shrugged and wrapped his buddy up in his blankets and Luke finally stopped moving and grabbing.  
  
Evan said goodnight to Jonathan and the others that were still awake and sober enough to speak and went to return to Tyler's gaming room to get Samantha ready for bed. He didn't expect for a hand to shoot out from the bathroom as he walked by it and latch onto his arm. Luckily he recognized it immediately as being the girl he was about to curl up with and didn't freak out. She pulled him in gently and said,  
  
"Thank you for getting me back, but there's no way I can sleep for long without a shower. You know how I am about that." It was something he noticed early on about her. She took a shower every night without fail. Only rarely in the morning if she had sweated too much on their run would she take a second. The habit had grown on Evan as well, something she obviously remembered. "Would you care to join me?" she asked him softly, tentatively.  
  
"Of course." He smiled down at her, realizing she had removed her heels and dropped a good four inches in height, she was almost a head shorter than him in his boots. "Just let me get a change of clothes."  
  
He slipped out of the bathroom, grabbed a comfy pair of boxers and removed his boots. By the time he returned to the bathroom, he could hear the water running and falling arrhythmically, as though it were falling off a body. He darted back into the bathroom to see she was already in the shower with her hair in a bun on top of her head. Her outline was blurred by the frosted shower curtain. Then she poked her head around the curtain and gave him a lopsided smile with an eyebrow raised, almost as through saying, 'why are your clothes still on?' He quickly shed his clothes and slipped in behind her, taking in her naked backside as he did, before she turned and pressed herself against him and pulled him down for a kiss. His reaction was instantaneous, one hand went to her neck and the other wound around her waist and he was immediately hard against her. He turned her and pinned her against the cold tile wall with his hips. She squeaked when her back touched the wall and arched away from it pressing herself more firmly against him and he felt her nipples harden against his chest. He groaned into her mouth at the sensation and one of the hands that had previously been around his neck, slowly slipped over his shoulder, down his chest, over his abdomen, along his happy trail, passed his dick, and she cupped his balls, rolling them gently around in her hand. He had to pull away from her mouth to breathe and gasped against her collarbone before kissing her neck. He brought his face back to hers and kissed her deeply as his right hand slipped from her neck, over her breast, giving a little squeeze as he went, along her ribs, against her belly before disappearing into the patch of ginger hair between her thighs. He quickly found what he was after and began rubbing circles around it. This time she had to pull away for air after a moment, letting her head fall back against the wall with a soft whimper. Her hand on his sack had stilled, so he took the opportunity to rock himself against her hip to get some friction for his aching member. She clearly understood his need and pulled her hand up to wrap around him as she leaned her forehead against his own and opened her eyes. As he stared back at her, he watched her face darken and her pupils dilate and a glazed look began to form in her eyes. He had never been so close to someone and watch them build up to an orgasm before, it was painfully erotic. He tried to focus on her, but her hand felt amazing with its slow pulls and he knew he wouldn't last if she kept up her smooth pace. So he decided to switch it up, he took a step back and sank to his knees. The water gently pelted the back of his skull and it felt pleasant but odd against his hyper aware skin. As she looked down at him he slung her right leg over his left shoulder, using the opportunity to look at the poppy tattoo on her left hip before kissing it. As he replaced his middle finger with his thumb against her clit, she gave a loud moan and he placed a love bite on her hip bone away from prying eyes. Then he slowly slid his middle finger up into her. He could see her stomach muscles clench as she let out another soft moan. He was thrilled to learn she was vocal but was wondering if she used words. As he thumbed her clit, he began rubbing the front wall of her vagina and got the answer to his question when he heard his name softly escape her lips. To ensure he heard that again, he replaced his thumb with his tongue, and inserted his forefinger along with his middle and began to pump in and out of her.  
  
"Evan....oh God. Mmmff" She bit her bottom lip as her body rolled forward a bit. The hands that had been around his neck playing with his hair, were now resting on his shoulders, as though she was trying to hold herself up, her right even clutching her own tense leg. Anytime he changed the direction of his tongue, her hips would buck forward a bit and her leg supporting her weight was starting to shake. He sped up his fingers and pressed his tongue harder against her and she gave a loud but satisfying yelp before clapping a hand over her mouth. So this was her trying to stay quiet. Evan couldn't wait to hear her when she didn't have to hold back. He hummed in the back of his throat as he twisted his fingers as he continued to pump them and she groaned out a nearly unintelligible version of his name.  
  
His dick felt like it might break off if he touched it right now, but he wanted to see her fall apart. He then sucked her little bundle of nerves into his mouth and got exactly what he wanted. She full on yelled his name as her hips jolted forward, stomach muscles taught, and she clamped tight around his fingers as they became as wet as if they were exposed to the water flowing down the drain. He continued to moved his fingers in and out of her while lightly flicking over her clit with his tongue to draw out her orgasm, and she was almost doubled over on him by the time it had rolled over her.  
  
"Oh god. Evan. Holy shit. I. That. Wow. Oh god." Her lack of coherency made his pride swell as she attempted to pull herself upright, but he could see the muscles in her stomach spasm sporadically. He removed his fingers with a small whine from her before slipping them in his own mouth while looking up at her. This seemed to cause a particularly heavy spasm and she moaned again. He gently removed her leg from his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze once it had found solid ground. He held her hips to steady himself as he returned to full height dragging his nose and body along hers as he went. She was still panting as he dragged one hand up her body to cup the back of her neck and pull her in for a passionate kiss. His other hand made its way up to her breast and he began to gently fondle them. Once she found her equilibrium her hands slipped down to his waist, though the right continued further to wrap around him. He could feel the coolness in her fingertips despite the heat of the shower as she gripped him and began a slow rhythm. As she tightened her grip he moaned into her mouth and twisted his head slightly to kiss her deeper, her pointy tongue battling his own, but breathing was becoming a problem, or lack there of. When she sped up incrementally he had to pull his face away and tilted his head back to pant at her ministrations. Her lips were leaving a trail along his collarbone as he began to feel the heat gathering in his thighs and back. She kissed and nibbled at his adam's apple as he released another groan. He wanted this to last longer but he was so wonderfully close. She shifted her grip to where his head was no longer pointing down, but was now up against her belly, rubbing against her and teasing him more.  
  
"Evan." she commanded him and he immediately pulled his face down and opened his eyes. Just then he felt her hand wrap around his sack once again. The hand that was on her breast darted to the wall beside her to hold himself up. He was intentionally holding back to have a better climax. But when she licked his bottom lip while staring into his eyes, stroking him and rolling him, he was at his limit. His face scrunched up as he let out a huge gust of breath and he came all over her stomach, some of it even reaching her breasts with the strength of the spurts. It was almost painfully relieving. He tried to maintain the eye contact but it was so good his eyes rolled back into his head as he panted, trying to catch his breath. She was peppering kisses along his neck and jaw and when he could breathe again he pulled her flush against himself, not caring about the mess between them and kissed her slowly and deeply. Trying to convey what he probably shouldn't be thinking yet. It had only been their first date, why was he thinking the L word? Her arms were tight around him, but not tight enough, he felt like he couldn't get close enough to her. She must have felt the same, since she clung to him even after their kisses had calmed, they simply held one another, before Samantha said softly, almost fearfully, in his ear,  
  
"Evan, I-" she stopped when he pulled back to look at her. Her nose was pink, eyes looking a little watery, and she almost looked afraid.  
  
"I know." He whispered, looking into the amber and grey eyes he was falling into. She swallowed hard and he added, "Let's finish up and head to bed." Their hot water was running out and he didn't want her to get anymore cold, so he spun her back around into the warm stream before running his hands all over her. Mainly to rinse her off, but also to have an excuse to touch all of her. She shivered lightly at his soft touches and warm eyes.  
  
Once he was satisfied that she was clean and warmer judging by the color in her cheeks, he rinsed off his own stomach and reached to turn off the water. He then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before pulling her against himself once more. She took the ends and wrapped her arms around him, enclosing them both in the same towel. He ran his fingers along the base of her neck as she dried what she could reach of him, then wrapped around him again.  
  
"I like you like this." She gave him a squeeze before looking up at him. "Sweet, tender." She paused, licking her lips as something flashed across her eyes. "Loving." She said more quietly than the others, seemingly nervous about saying it. He smiled and kissed her softly, before saying,  
  
"It's mutual, you know." She shivered again, and whether it was due to her cooling down from the shower or his words, he didn't know. He rubbed his hands over the towel on her back to help her dry and be warm and soon they were slipping into their sleeping attire. Evan chose to only wear boxers so he could hold her more closely and Samantha chose what she called a camisole, but looked like a tiny tank top to Evan, and a silky pair of boy shorts. She looked delectable to him. Especially when she informed him that the camisole had a soft built in bra for more sleeping comfort. Evan crawled into their sleeping bags and Samantha slid down next to him, immediately cuddling up to him for warmth. As he wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him goodnight, Evan thought how nice it would be to keep her there permanently, especially back home in his queen sized bed.


	17. Settin’ ‘em Up

Evan and Samantha slept soundly through the night and into the late morning. Though they woke several times, neither wanted to leave the comfort of the other's arms. And legs. At some point in the night, one of Samantha's legs had hitched over Evan's hip and his leg had in return been placed between hers. When his brain seemed to not want to sleep more, his body began to take over. It reminded him that his girlfriend was pressed all along him with her leg around him and his morning wood became more persistent. He softly ran his hand from the outside of her knee, up to her hip, following her shape to her shoulder, where he pulled her closer and began nibbling along said shoulder as he let his hand slide back down her body. She mumbled his name and began trailing her fingers along his back, raising goose bumps. When her hand was farthest away from his spine and along his ribs, he rolled onto his back taking her with him. As she laid on him she kissed up his chest to his neck, finally capturing his lips. They kissed langoriously for several minutes until Evan flipped them again, placing her underneath him.  
  
"Mmm, I like this better." Samantha said softly. Feeling his hot weight on her was making her head spin in happy circles. Evan slipped his fingers up under her top slowly, tickling slightly as he went and was rewarded with a moan and some squirming. He allowed his hips to press her into the floor a little more and she gasped as he rubbed against her.  
  
"God, Evan, I can't wait until we're back home." He pulled back to look at her, surprised by the need in her voice. If he hadn't told Tyler yesterday that they wouldn't have sex in his house, he might act on it. Instead he said,  
  
"You have no idea how much I agree with that." His hand had crept up to her breast by now and he was gently rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, as he slowly started to kiss down her throat. After looking up at her with a sexy smirk he disappeared beneath the blanket to tease her with his mouth and was rewarded when she removed her top entirely. Then when she wrapped her arms around his neck it pressed her breasts together and up allowing him to bury his face between the soft mounds of flesh. He hummed appreciatively and she giggled at the tickle it caused. He reappeared shortly and said,  
  
"I can't breathe under there, it's too warm." He was about to pull the blankets down, when she responded.  
  
"I bet I can." And dipped below the blanket as she kissed down his chest, to his abdomen, and he realized her intentions as she kissed along the edge of his boxers. She grabbed his hips and gave a twisting motion and he realized she wanted him to flip onto his back. He quickly and happily obliged. No sooner than he was flat did his boxers disappear. Not being able to see her, but knowing she was down there was making Evan's desire build quicker than he could have expected. She didn't touch him for a moment, though he could tell she was hovering over him and then he felt a hand on his left ankle and another behind his knee. He took the hint and bent both his knees, basically making a tent and she became invisible. Until he felt her tongue? Her finger? Trail up the underside of his shaft, followed by cool air being blown on him and he twitched. Suddenly his tip was engulfed in warm wet heat and he couldn't help the deep moan that bubbled from his chest. Her pointy tongue was rubbing up and down the underside as she focused on his head. His legs fell open a little more as his sole focus was on what he could feel her doing. She began to take more of him, sucking and circling, and what she couldn't fit, she stroked with her hand.  
  
"Oh god. Samanthaaaaaaaah." Her name turned into a moan in his mouth. Her other hand materialized to play with his balls, something she was oddly adept at, it was like a gentle but stimulating massage.  
  
"I'm not gonna last long if you keep that up." He said to a seemingly empty room. She gave a small hummed chuckle that vibrated him and caused his hips to buck. His hands were fisted into the blankets on his sides and he was trying very hard to not buck up into her again. Then suddenly both of her hands disappeared to reappear against his hips, and from the weight she was trying to hold him down. He had but a split second to wonder why, when his whole dick slipped into her mouth and he felt himself touch the back of her throat.  
  
"Oh fuck." Was all he could manager as his butt muscles started to tighten. "If you don't want anything in your mouth, you had better stop now." He warned her breathlessly. Her response was another hum which didn't help his situation, or maybe it really did, all he knew was that he wasn't going to be holding out much longer. He could feel her using her arms that were braced against him to increase her speed. His stomach and leg muscles were starting their tale tell heat burn and even his face was beginning to perspire. She continued her blissful torture for a few more seconds before deep throating him once more and humming, slowly pulling back and sinking back down while continuing the small vibrations that finally pushed him over the edge. When he hit the height of his climax and saw stars with how hard he held his eyes shut, her hand made a reappearance to his sack again, giving him another small continued wave of pleasure as she pulled everything out of him.  
  
Once empty and sensitive she gently removed her mouth, and began kissing her way up his sweating and panting body. He could feel her breasts drag along his stomach and chest until her beautiful face made a show of popping out from under the blanket, her hair having come out of its bun was flowing down on either side of her like a blanket of her own.  
  
"Jesus fucking Christ woman!" He said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her against him chest.  
  
"Sorry it took a bit to get used to it. It's been a while and you're a bit, um, thicker than my other partner." she said looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"You consider that 'taking a bit to get used to it'? I don't think I've ever cum so fast in my life!" Evan said, watching her face darken, then his brain caught up. "Wait, did you say other partner? As in, you've only had one other sexual partner?" He wouldn't consider himself promiscuous, but he'd had his fair share of partners, enough to need both hands to count them on, but no more. Her face got darker still and she looked down at his chest, like she was embarrassed.  
  
"Well, yes. The only other sexual partner I've had, was my ex-husband. I don't like the idea of giving myself away to just anybody." She said softly, still not meeting his eyes.  
  
"So what you're saying, is that you have standards?" Evan asked with a slightly teasing tone. She finally looked up at him and he felt that same weight of happiness settling into his chest as last night.  
  
"Yes. And I'd say they're rather high." She said with a one sided smirk that he had come to adore.  
  
"Well, one has to match the level that the bar has been placed at." He shot back at her and was surprised when her eyebrows shot up and her mouth opened a bit. He'd never seen her speechless before.  
  
She pulled herself higher and said, "Thank you. That's probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." And she searched his eyes, asking permission, so he leaned up and kissed her, something he had refused to do to other girls who had him in their mouth just minutes prior. Yet for some reason, it didn't bother him with her. He was pretty sure he knew why, but didn't dwell on it too long, or he would feel the need to tell her. Not just yet anyway.  
  
They stayed like that until they became drowsy again and fell back to sleep, him completely naked in their bedding, and she just in her boy shorts. Neither of them heard the door open and one of their friends taking a picture with their phone.  
  
When Lui came back out to the kitchen, he said, "So I can't tell who won and who lost, but they certainly look like they banged. She's topless, with crazy hair, sleeping on top of him." He carefully sent the picture to everyone, but Evan, unlike Marcel.  
  
"We'll be able to tell when they're up. They probably just spent most of the night fooling around." Tyler said. "Evan actually told me last night that they weren't gonna do that in my house, he wanted to be back home first. That's why I'm sticking with the $100 on them not fucking."  
  
"You didn't hear her screaming his name last night in the shower, dude." Anthony said.  
  
"Ugh! Shut up! I want that erased from my memory!" Jonathan said. "But I agree with Tyler. As much as I hate to think about it, they'll want to do it in their own space the first time. Ugh." He said before heading outside, away from this discussion.  
  
"Well, Luke was right about one thing, damn it." Ryan said. And when everyone looked at him in confusion, he said, "She's loud. Not a screamer, but if you weren't dead asleep, drunk or upstairs, you could hear her."  
  
"Evan wasn't exactly quiet this morning either." Anthony pitched in. "The way he trailed off on her name, it was obvious that something good was happening. So thanks for moving them to a different room, Tyler."  
  
"And I'm glad we were upstairs!" Brock chimed in, with a nodding Lauren next to him.  
  
"So are you going to place a bet Brock?" Brian asked as he was looking over who had bet on what on his phone.  
  
"Nah, I don't need to, I know they didn't have sex yet. Well, oral probably. But I will bet that when they do, it'll be explosive. For once, no pun intended." He ended with a shrug.  
  
"I think if they haven't already done it, you're right." Marcel said. "But I'm with Tyler on this, Evan is always good on his word."  
  
About thirty minutes after this conversation ended, shuffling could be heard from Tyler's gaming room. Sooner than expected, Evan made an appearance in nothing but his boxers with some serious bed hair. He saw all of their curious faces peeking around the kitchen doorway and flipped them off as he grabbed his and Samantha's bags from the floor and returned to the gaming room. As soon as he shut the door, he could hear their laughter.  
  
"What are they laughing at out there?" Samantha asked as she took her bag.  
  
"Probably me. I normally sleep in pants and a tank top, so it's rare for them to see me like this. Also, I'm betting my hair is crazy, thank you for that," he said without heat, "And they're probably placing bets on what all we did last night and this morning since it's already past noon and you and I are always the first awake."  
  
"You're hair is rather shocking right now, but I bet mine's worse. I should go out wearing those boxers and a tank top and see what happens." she suggested. "Wanna mess with them?"  
  
"That's one thing I love about you, you're twisted sense of humor." There, the L word snuck out, but he wasn't lying. "But what are you going out for? I grabbed both of our bags."  
  
"Hmm." she looked around trying to find something. "My hair brush is in Kelly's bathroom, I'll go casually ask if she's seen it." The devilish smirk was so cute on her face.  
  
"Nice. Come here." Evan held his arms out for her and she didn't hesitate to come to him. He kissed her soundly and fisted his hands in her hair, mussing it up even more before taking off his boxers and swapping them for the boxer briefs he preferred for day wear. Samantha put on his discarded pair and grabbed one of his tank tops to put over her camisole and took a deep breath before opening the door. She left it cracked so Evan could hear what happened.  
  
"Kelly, have you seen my brush?" her tone was sleepily innocent. Everyone turned to stare, if they weren't already. She could see Brock eyeing the boxers.  
  
"Uh, I think it's probably up in our bathroom from yesterday. I'll run and grab it. Looks like you need it." Kelly couldn't help but tease her new friend.  
  
"Jeez, the way you all are looking it's like you've never seen bed head before." Samantha called them out on their staring.  
  
"It's not the bed head that surprises us. Have you seen your chest?" Lauren asked delicately.  
  
Samantha took a deep breath, realizing that Evan had probably marked her skin up without meaning to, so long as it wasn't on her neck. Those couldn't be hid by a shirt.  
  
"No, not yet, and now I'm kind of afraid to." She admitted. Just then Jonathan came in from outside and stopped and stared at her for a second, before saying,  
  
"What the hell happened to your hair? And chest?! Wait, no, I don't really want to know. Ugh." He shivered, in what seemed to be, disgust, before turning right back around and heading outside again. Samantha could feel the color beginning to creep up her cheeks and wished Kelly would hurry up.  
  
"Yeah, it was up there." Kelly's voice startled Samantha under everyone's gaze.  
  
"Thank you." Samantha grabbed the brushed and zipped back to the gaming room with Evan.  
  
"Soooooo...." Evan said guiltily, realizing that while her halter had covered the mark on her chest, a tank top didn't.  
  
"Am I going to have to wear a turtle neck for a week?" she asked him sassily, but without any real malice.  
  
"There's only the one from the club and it was hidden under your top last night, so I figured it would be covered by everything. I'm sorry." He sounded so contrite and almost sad, that it made Samantha's chest squeeze.  
  
"I actually don't care that much, so long as it's not on my neck and visible to the world when I'm wearing normal clothes." She explained softly as she wrapped her arms around his forlorn form. "I don't think they would have even see it in a bathing suit since it's a halter too. It was just because of the baggy tank top that it showed. And you might have one somewhere too." she finished with a devious smirk.  
  
"Where?" He pulled back from her and looked down at himself in nothing but boxer briefs and saw no marks. "Neck?" He really hoped not.  
  
"Of course not. I wouldn't do that to you. I believe it is somewhere only I will see. And you of course, the next time you shower." He recalled her lips, teeth, and tongue on his hip region that morning. She took the left waist band of his underwear in her hand and tugged down slightly. Just under the band was a small mark, not even as big as what he had left on her chest. It sent an odd heat through him that was fluttery and happy at seeing what her lips had done to him. He'd never been so happy about a hicky before. "See? Hidden." She smiled up at him. "I'm going to go detangle this nest now." She pointed up to her head and collected some clothes and bathroom necessities. Evan felt an odd loss at her disappearing into the bathroom, so he quickly said,  
  
"Mind if I join you so we can both get ready?" She smiled sweetly up at him before tipping her head up for a kiss that he gladly gave.  
  
"I was hoping you would."  
  
So they reentered the bathroom together and heard audible groans from their friends and they wondered how much they heard the night before. Evan and Samantha simply smiled in an embarrassed sort of way until Evan said,  
  
"Hey, they wanted us together. Now they have to deal with it."  
  
They got ready as per their normal routine and Evan watched with an impressed expression as she French braided her long hair.  
  
"Don't your arms get tired?" he asked her.  
  
"They used to, but now it's just tedious." she answered "but it's actually easier than having to style short hair." Evan had to agree since his was down to his shoulders now and he mostly just brushed it back. And when Samantha got a full view of the mark Evan had left on her, she wasn't angry at all, as he had feared. Her face softened at it and smiled at him. When he asked why, she simply said,  
  
"It's a heart, over my heart, that you gave me." Evan tried not to think too deeply on that statement, but couldn't ignore how it made him feel.  
  
Once they were dressed and ready they took a moment as Samantha sat on the bar next to the sink, and Evan stood between her legs to kiss a little more, enjoying the time to themselves just a bit longer. When they finally made it out to the living room and kitchen, it was to find the area vacated. It seemed everyone had decided to head outside, so they grabbed some fruit and decided to join the others.  
  
It was another hot day out in the sun, but a quieter one since a few people were hung over. The new couple were craving alone time, so they went over to a tree along the fence line and relaxed in its shade, Evan half sitting, half lying against the base of the tree and Samantha resting her head on his stomach. They were content to laze in the shade for a bit before it got too hot and a swim was required to cool off. They returned to the cool house to change into swim gear before joyfully jumping in the slightly crowded pool. Samantha was right in thinking that her swim suit would cover the mark Evan had given her, but was mistaken on his. When he got out of the pool to throw a football around with Tyler, Jonathan, Luke, and Ryan, his swim trunks sagged on his hips with the weight of the water and Luke called him out.  
  
"Looks like you had a good night or morning, dude!" Luke said as he threw the ball at Evan.  
  
"Don't know what you're talking about man." Evan's attempt at bravado was pretty good, but ornery was Luke's middle name.  
  
"Suuuuure. That pretty mark on your hip and her yelling your name didn't keep aaaaanyone awake last night." Luke's devious smile was evident from 20 feet away. Evan looked down to see that the mark was in plain sight in his swim trunks, but he'd be damned if he was embarrassed. But....  
  
"How the hell would you know anything about last night? You were out cold, groping Jonathan and me in your drunken stupor." Evan shot back at his friend.  
  
"Hey, I can't help the horny hands when I drink, I've warned everyone to stay away after a certain point. And I have my sources." Luke's glance in Ryan's direction was a dead giveaway.  
  
"Jeez, Ohm, how much did you tell him?" Evan jokingly glared at Ryan.  
  
"Every gory detail. If we had to hear you two bang in the shower, everybody's gotta know about it. Though Jonathan went and slept outside after a while." Ryan teased his other friend.  
  
"Fuck off Ohm boy, you wouldn't want to hear your sister getting it on with your best friend. It's just uncomfortable. Like hearing your parents going at it." Jonathan said with a shiver.  
  
"We didn't bang Ohm." Evan clarified.  
  
"Uh-huh. 'Oh, Evaaaaaaaan.'" Ryan moaned his name very similarly to how Samantha had the previous night. It reminded him of her coming apart on his fingers and tongue and gave his ego a small boost so he said,  
  
"Hey man, if you can only get a girl to yell your name with your dick, maybe you should start playing guitar." Evan waggled his fingers in the air at Ryan. "And learn to get better with that tongue." All the other guys besides Ryan 'oooooh'ed at Evan's slam and Luke said,  
  
"Seriously though? Not even this morning? That's why we had Tyler put you two in that room."  
  
The conversation turned heavier much quicker than Evan liked, so he admitted to them, "No, it's not like that. I don't just want to fuck her and be done. I actually really like her, maybe more, but you assholes better keep that to yourselves. I'd like our first time together to not be on a friend's floor. No offense Tyler."  
  
"None taken man." The giant said as he walked over and clapped Evan on the back. Then he shouted, "Pay up bitches, I was right!"  
  
Evan looked around confused for a moment, until it dawned on him why half the group of guys looked ticked off at Tyler. "Dude! Did you seriously bet on my sex life?!"  
  
"Hell yeah man! And you did me good by sticking to your word!" Tyler dodged as Evan took a friendly swing at his arm.  
  
"You're such a dick!" Evan yelled through his laughter as he walked back towards the pool and his girlfriend, still laughing the whole time.  
  
All of the other chairs were taken around the pool, so Evan sat down next to her reclined form and admired the way the sun shined against her pale skin. After a few seconds, without opening her eyes, she scooted to the far edge of the chair, and he realized she was making room for him to lie down next to her, so he slid his arm under her neck and basked in the sun with her.  
  
When five o'clock rolled around everyone began talking about food, so being the traditionalists they were, Tyler and Kelly went about cooking more hamburgers and hot dogs. A few guys crowded around Tyler and his grill, beers in hand, just talking about nothing. Sasha, Amy, and Lauren had gone in to help Kelly with food prep, but Evan and Samantha were being cute in the pool. Evan was sitting on the stairs, as Samantha attempted to splash at him, and when he had finally gotten ahold of her he locked his arms around her and dragged her into his lap, where he kissed along her neck, around her ticklish ear, and finally made his way to her lips. They weren't being handsy, just sweet as Evan held her face and kissed her softly, but after a while they heard a wretching sound and looked up to see the group around Tyler looking at them, Jonathan being the one making the sound. They simply giggled into each other's faces, before Evan picked Samantha up, bridal style and carried her back to their chair to dry off once again.  
  
"Jesus, they look like their in love." Marcel said to his friends.  
  
"After what Evan said earlier, I think that's where it's headed." Tyler confirmed. Luke, Ryan, and Jonathan all nodded in agreement.  
  
"And Samantha's liked him as more than a friend for a long time." Jonathan said absently.  
  
Everyone looked at him and Anthony asked, "How do you know that?" Jonathan heaved a sigh before replying.  
  
"Because we talk a lot. Anytime a collaboration comes up between Evan and I, we are the ones who work out the details. If she has a problem she can't or won't talk to Evan about, she talks to me. That's how we've gotten close. We text daily, mostly about Evan. And about six months ago, when he randomly started touching her, she was going out of her mind. Imagine living with a guy you work for and have been crushing on for months, then suddenly he starts paying you way more attention. She was loosing her mind."  
  
"What caused Evan to start being different though?" Brock asked.  
  
"Samantha got sick, like really sick. She had the flu, right before Christmas and she couldn't eat or drink anything without it coming back. She had to be hospitalized for a couple days. And Evan called me." A smile graced Jonathan's face as he spoke. "He was freaking out, talking about how he couldn't lose her, she had become his best friend and super important to him, what would he do without her? All that sort of thing and I may have given him the hint that he liked her as more than just a friend. He grunted at me and said he knows, but had no idea what to do. So I told him to start small, little touches, kind gestures, get her something sweet every now and then without reason. Course then he bought her a fucking vehicle for her birthday." He rolled his eyes. "Which wasn't small or subtle, but she kissed him on the cheek and he wouldn't shut up about it for days. They've had it bad for a while now."  
  
"You sneaky fuck! You've been setting them up for months!" Brian almost sounded upset, but everyone was grinning at the couple who were still cuddling on the chair. Evan didn't seem to be able to keep his hands off her. Whether it be running his fingers over her back, along her arms, or brushing across her face, his hands never left her skin for long.  
  
"I'm gonna get diabetes just watching them." Lui said without a squeak.  
  
"I'd love to be a fly on the wall the first time they have sex. It's like they worship each other." Luke said.  
  
"Nah, I bet they break something." Brian pitched in.  
  
"Do I hear another bet in the works?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Yeah, but how are we ever going to know?" Ryan asked. Then everyone turned to Jonathan.  
  
"Ugh. Fine. I'll tell y'all when I find out, but I think you're both right. I think they break some shit, then turn worshipping." he finished with a shrug and everyone realized he was right, pretty much ending that bet before it started.


	18. Independence Day

Once everyone had been fed, there was more energy around and Tyler pulled out the massive assortment of fireworks he'd bought. Anthony was quick to grab a few packs of bottle rockets and screamed,  
  
"Rocket wars! Who's with me?"  
  
Kelly and Samantha were the only two girls to join, and naturally they wanted to be on the same team as their guys, so Tyler, Kelly, Evan, Samantha, Luke, and Ryan made up one team and Anthony, Marcel, Lui, Brian, David, and Jonathan made up the other, Brock decided to be score keeper. Following the similarities of dodge ball, but still keeping it original, if someone got hit they had to switch sides, but if they got hit two times, they were out completely. David was the first to get hit by Jonathan, giving their team an extra member, but soon Ryan got hit and things really started to heat it. Soon the original teams were all switched around and the shrieking laughter was so loud from the group it was getting hard to keep track of things. Despite having never done this, Evan had a surprisingly good aim and coupled with Samantha who could dodge like no other, they seemed unstoppable.   
  
Until Evan got grazed in the leg. This left Evan, Tyler, and Luke on one side and Samantha, Jonathan, and Anthony on the other. Samantha did an epic pirouette behind Anthony as he got hit for the last time and her rocket bounced off Luke's shoulder, eliminating him. Tyler was spewing insults and profanities like he would in a video game trying to catch the two maniacal Southerners on the opposite team, cussing at Evan for never aiming for his girlfriend. Brock yelled out the score, warning the guys that they were all on their last hit, and Samantha who still had all her points. Evan and Jonathan continued to aim for each other and Tyler and Samantha were focused on their attempts to wipe out the other, when Samantha zipped by Jonathan and told him to aim for Tyler, and she would aim for Evan. Jonathan grinned at her level of deviousness, knowing Evan wouldn't really want to hit her. With the quick and unexpected turn of events, Tyler was out after two rockets, but as Samantha and Jonathan celebrated, Evan got Jonathan's side, mid high five, and his girly scream was priceless. Knowing that the two final players were perfect opposites Brock called out,  
  
"Sudden death match! Next one to hit the other wins!" Evan and Samantha were both really focused but Evan knew that she had to get close to get a better aim, whereas he could throw further. But Samantha was smart and tricky so Evan tried to keep his guard up. He really did, but when she leaned over to watch him with her hands on her knees, showcasing her perfect cleavage, he failed to notice the rocket she had almost casually tossed towards him, until it took off right in front of his leg. It shot up and bounced off his chest before zipping into the air to end their game with a pop. Though he lost, he couldn't be happier with the winner as she jumped up and down, until he scooped her up with a squeal, kissing her silly, barely registering Brock's words.  
  
"And Lady Vanoss takes the victory!" Samantha's heart beat frantically at Brock's words and even more so when Evan didn't bother to correct him. Evan had his arms around her lower back as her legs wrapped around his waist holding her to him. He was always so warm and hard against her and she immediately wished they were back home, she was so ready to feel him in every way, but still wondered if things would change when they were back in Canada. After their friends had started to wolf whistle, they broke apart, Evan setting her back down, and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Good game, Lady Vanoss." If Evan hadn't been holding her up, Samantha was sure she would have fallen over, and for the second time in just as many days she was speechless. Before she could formulate a response, he added, "Let's change out of these and get into some dry clothes."  
  
Once they had changed into comfortable clothes, Evan in gym shorts and a black tank top and Samantha in some cut off Jean shorts and a plaid button down, they went back outside to watch the others set off fireworks. They laid under a tree and watched the colors, at least Samantha did. Evan was watching her with her arms behind her head, exposing his name on her arm, and her knees bent with her bare feet in the grass. She was so beautiful that he was kicking and cursing himself for not making a move sooner. Ensuring that he wouldn't feel the same regret later, he rolled towards her, kissing up her arm from her elbow until he reached her neck, and he swing himself on top of her, resting between her legs. She gasped softly as he hovered above her and began kissing her in earnest, like a drowning man needing air, she sensed something had changed in him. His kisses were almost desperate, his hands tight against her face, his body rock hard above her own. If his friends had not been around, he had no doubt he would take her here in the grass, beneath the moon and stars.  
  
"Evan." She said his name softly, reverently, but there was a question in it. "What's wrong?" His heart was pounding as she picked up on his emotions and she used the hands in his hair to pull his face back to look at him.  
  
"Nothings wrong exactly. I just-how long have you liked me?" He asked and she stiffened beneath him.  
  
"Liked you how? As a friend? Someone I work for? Or as what we are now?" she asked a little frightfully.  
  
"All of the above." He whispered into her ear as he cascaded kisses against her neck. A tiny whimper escaped her lips before she answered him softly.  
  
"As a friend and person, I liked you before I met you. Just watching your videos I could tell that you were the kind of person I could befriend. When you came to see me the first time, for my wish, I knew I was right. Then you were there when I woke up, you offered me a job, a home, a future, and I knew I'd be fighting my feelings from there on out. And I was. From that moment on I told myself everyday that I had to remain professional, I couldn't let my feelings for you change the way I acted. And it worked fine. Up until I got sick in December. You started acting differently towards me and it almost felt like we started dating then, but nothing was said, so I just went with it. And when you bought me the Jeep for my birthday, I knew things were different. The way your eyes lingered, the way you smiled at me, your whole demeanor became more open, friendly, flirtatious even. So I relaxed around you, was more myself. Open, friendly, flirtatious." She explained as he trailed his lips along her jaw, and came in for a kiss at her last words, then added, "But I was terrified you might eventually bring someone back to the house. And I had no idea what I'd do in that scenario. But at E3, with so many people throwing themselves at you, you stuck by my side, your hand was constantly on me, and I figured we would get here eventually. Especially when you invited me to join you here at Tyler's house, I knew we had changed." She finished quietly while trailing her hands up and down his back.  
  
"You're right. When you got sick, I realized how much I missed you when you weren't there for two days. How much I needed you. And not as a PA, but something more. And I wanted to touch you, hug you, hold you," he emphasized his point by holding her more securely, "but I wasn't sure how you felt. You were very receptive to everything I did, in such a good way, so I kept going. And when you kissed my cheek on your birthday, and again on mine when you made that amazing cake, even though I told you not to, my face tingled for days. And at E3 I didn't want you to leave my side. I wanted to hold your hand, but didn't know how you'd feel about that. I've wanted to kiss you for so long, it's been painful." He pulled her left arm off of him to trail along it, and interlock their fingers above her head. "And now that I know how you feel, I can't wait to be back home with you. I want to wake up beside you everyday, feel your cool fingers on my back in the morning. I want to shower with you and watch the water run down your skin, off the tattoo that has said you're mine long before I realized it." He kissed her arm where his name was located. Her breathing was picking up as he whispered in her ear. "I can't wait to have you like this in my bed, but with nothing between us. To hear your unrestrained cries of my name as I make love to you, as I cover your body in kisses and fill you with my desire for you. I can't wait to watch you fall apart beneath me over and over again. I want you so badly right now, it's getting hard to breathe. But I want to appreciate every inch of you that we've both been waiting for, for too long. I can't wait to be back in our home." He said as he looked up to see her tear stained face, and he immediately began kissing the corner of her eyes, and she laughed and sobbed beneath him. "That wasn't meant to make you cry." The smile in his voice made up for the worried look on his face.  
  
"I just never thought I'd get another chance to love someone, especially someone like you. I thought my life was over at thirty in that hospital, but when I woke up, you were there, like a guardian angel and I realized maybe all I needed was something, someone, to look forward to. To hope for. To love." She swallowed hard and Evan bit back the urge to kiss her more since he knew she wasn't done. "I can't wait to share your bed, to finally crawl in there with you in the early mornings, instead of waiting for you to come down for our run. I can't wait to feel your heat as I drift off to sleep. I've never slept so well as I have the past two night. I can't wait to feel you against me, in me. And I'm overjoyed at you calling your home, our home, at being called Lady Vanoss by you. It makes my heart want to explode. I'm sure you already know this Evan, but-" He kissed her to stop her saying what he knew she was about to. He wanted to say it first, so after kissing her breathless, he pulled away and said,  
  
"I love you Samantha." She laughed as more tears trickled down into her hair.  
  
"That's what I was going to say, you shit!" she smiled and gently kissed his lips once more before saying, "I love you Evan. Have for a long time. God, that feels good to say." she sighed.  
  
Just then they heard a giant awww from the other side of the tree, and Jonathan poked his head around it.  
  
"About time you two admitted it. I've been trying to get you fuckers together since December!" and then he took off as Samantha and Evan looked at each other, narrowed their eyes and leapt up after him, taking off into the yard as he yelled, "HALP! HALP! PLEASE! NO!" When they caught him, Samantha tickled him until he was weak, then they tossed him in the pool together, congratulating each other with a high five that left their hands linked. Everyone was laughing at the display, though not really knowing the cause, until Jonathan yelled,  
  
"I was just trying to halp get y'all together! Where's my thanks?!"  
  
"You should have just told us, you goof ball!" Samantha said.  
  
"Instead of scheming things up!" Evan laughed at his soggy friend who was shaking himself like a dog.  
  
"And where's the fun in that?" Jonathan asked as he quickly jumped to hug the couple with the dripping body.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!" Samantha wailed in his ear, and Evan laughed, remembering her distaste for wet fabrics. Jonathan tried to pull her and Evan in but wasn't a matched for Evan's strength, and got quickly shoved away from his girlfriend and back into the pool.  
  
"That was for eavesdropping." Evan said when he resurfaced.  
  
"What was the first time for then?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"For scaring me off my girlfriend." Evan said with a smirk.  
  
They all continued to enjoy the fireworks, but Evan and Samantha were still distracted by their thoughts for one another. And once everyone went to bed, they proceeded to have a shower very similar to the night before, but fooling around before they got under the water this time, and with her sitting on the counter as Evan pleasured her, using only his fingers this time. He was so close to her, that all he would have to do was surge forward and he'd be inside of her, but that wasn't what they wanted yet. Evan was enjoying testing what she liked, and this time watching every reaction she had. When she finally reached her peak, he rubbed his head along her slit to feel her heat and moisture. It took everything he had not to push in, but then a thought dawned on him. What if she was like his past two girlfriends, who said he was uncomfortably thick and didn't stay because of it? He knew he wasn't the longest guy, but like the rest of him, he made up for it in girth. He hadn't really cared that much when they left, but if Samantha didn't want him, he had no clue what to do or how to handle it. She seemed to feel his sudden change in thoughts and looked up at him curiously, which was odd mixed with her sated look. He would worry about it when the time came, praying that wasn't a problem and she kissed him and wrapped her hand around him. He was able to hold back longer this time, but his knees nearly gave out when he came all over her thighs and stomach. He held her thighs as he caught his breath only then realizing how tightly he held her and that he had bit into her shoulder, not enough to break the skin, but certainly enough to mark. He immediately began to feel bad, until he realized her panting and glazed over eyes. He wanted to ask her about it but she said,  
  
"It seems I get off on that." she sounded surprised when she said it and he realized she had just come again when he bit her.  
  
"Well, here I was about to apologize, but that's just fuckin hot." he said.  
  
"I'll say." She shook her head and swayed a little on the counter, looking down at the hand prints on her legs as she shivered.  
  
"Let's get a shower before I end up lying to Tyler." He said as he helped her off the counter, but her legs immediately collapsed beneath her. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's just been a few years since I've had an orgasm, and now I've had two in a row after having one yesterday. Also, my feet are a little numb from clenching my toes. Fuck, that was good." She said as she regained her balance and started the water. Evan's worry resurfaced, not realizing it had been so long for her. She'd probably be crazy tight, he just hoped it wouldn't hurt her.


	19. Leaving

The next morning Evan and Samantha were up early for a run before their plane left to return to Canada. Evan was unusually quiet as they ran and it worried Samantha. Would they go back to the way they were before their week at Tyler's? After last night and him saying he didn't want that she thought she knew what to expect, but now she didn't know what he was thinking. She didn't think she could handle going back to the way things were before this party, but maybe he was just sad to be leaving all of his friends. When they returned to the house, Evan went to take a shower and Samantha thought about joining him but when he said nothing about inviting her, she went to another bathroom, heart sinking through the floor. She was finished before Evan, which was odd, as it was usually the other way around and Jonathan noticed and pulled her outside.  
  
"What's up with Evan? He has this weird look on his face." he asked when they were seated at the table.  
  
"I don't know. He had that same look last night briefly, but it passed, and now he hasn't said a word to me all day. I feel a little sick, what if it's something I did?" she laid her head on the table and Jonathan rubbed her back wondering what had gotten into his friend.  
  
He looked inside to see Evan watching them and raised his eyebrows, silently asking, 'what the fuck man?' and Evan jerked his head nonverbally asking Jonathan to come talk to him. Jonathan realized Samantha was crying, so he gently whispered in her ear that he'd grab some tissues and come back out. She nodded and he went to talk to Evan.  
  
He followed Evan into Tyler's gaming room and said, "Dude! What the fuck? She's out there crying because you haven't said a word to her today. You tell her you love her and then shove her away?!" He was pissed for his sister.  
  
"I'm fucking scared Jonathan." Evan's admittance surprised him.  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"What if the same thing happens with her as Sydney and Avery?" Evan had confided in Jonathan when they left him and why.  
  
"Sex? You're afraid it won't go well?" He asked and Evan nodded looking truly terrified. He'd never seen his friend this vulnerable. "I think those two were looking for an out because your schedule didn't fit their needs. Some girls seem to think that once they give it once, you'll do what ever they say, but you have a career to worry about. Also, they were way younger and Samantha is older and smarter. I don't think it will be a problem."  
  
"She admitted to me the other night that she's only ever had one other partner though and the other two got around a lot more. What if we can't do it?" Evan was working himself into a panic. Jonathan realized he really did love her and was scared to death at the idea of losing her if he couldn't please her.  
  
"Dude," he put a hand on Evan's shoulder, "she sounds like she's been pretty satisfied these past few days. And what about that finger and tongue talk you threw at Ohm? I'm betting if it doesn't work the first time, the two of you will find a way to make it work. And have you thought about talking to her? Maybe she can help." Evan collapsed into Tyler's chair and covered his face with his hands.  
  
"I can't lose her." Evan mumbled.  
  
"It's not like she hasn't seen your dick, dude. She knows what she signed up for." Jonathan tried joking with him, but it made Evan's head snap up. Jonathan was right. She hadn't flinched away from him at any time, even when he was in her mouth.  
  
"Yeah..." Evan trailed off in thought.  
  
"So go outside and talk to her, she thinks she did something wrong." Jonathan pushed him a bit. "And take some tissues."  
  
Evan grabbed a small packet of tissues Samantha took everywhere thanks to her allergies and headed outside, but didn't see her anywhere. Had she gone back inside? He went back in to see if anyone had seen her, and most people were surprised they weren't attached at the hip. He was starting to freak out when he looked outside again and saw something red hanging from the tree in the corner of the yard. He looked harder and realized it was her hair swaying in the breeze. How the hell had she climbed a tree?! He felt like he was constantly learning things about her. So he returned to the backyard and made a beeline for the tree. He looked up and saw her laying on her back on a branch just narrower than her body.  
  
"Guess I was right when I called you a monkey the other day." He smiled up at her but was concerned when she jumped at his voice.  
  
"Yeah, growing up on a farm will teach you to climb anything and everything." She said a little too casually. Guilt squirmed in his gut as she swung herself around and he saw her red nose. "If you move I'll come down." she said.  
  
"How about I catch you instead?" Evan said looking up at her. She had a professional detached tone that made him realize how much he had scared her, but when she smiled back it was warm and open. She slid off and he caught her under her butt and her feet barely brushed the ground as he absorbed her drop with his knees. While keeping a firm grip on her, he slid her down his body, ending with his lips attached to hers, and he felt her melt against him. His own tension disappearing as he held her. When he pulled back, she looked a little more at ease, but still worried, so he said,  
  
"I need to talk to you about something I'm worried about, but I don't want to do it here, or any place anyone else can hear." He explained, but seeing her panicked look added, "It's nothing bad to do with you. It's entirely me, but it will affect you." She looked confused still and he couldn't think of anything besides being blunt, "I don't want to lose you when we get back home, but I'm worried about something that has caused other women to leave me." She smiled up at him and said,  
  
"I'm sure no matter what it is, we can work on it."  
  
"I hope you still think that after I explain. But Jonathan agrees with you, so maybe you're both right and I'm being paranoid." Evan really hoped that was the case and he wouldn't lose her over this.  
  
They said goodbye to all of their friends and thanked Tyler and Kelly for their hospitality. They were already being invited back for next year, Kelly thrilled that she had another gamer girlfriend as she called it.  
  
Soon they were boarding their plane and heading home, Samantha was against the window and Evan had the alley seat, but his hand rested on her thigh in plain view for all to see. Samantha's smile never left her face until she fell asleep on Evan's shoulder. He decided to get a cute picture of them and pulled out his phone for a selfie as he kissed her forehead. She snuggled against his neck and her hand came to rest on his thigh as she twisted into him in her sleep. His stomach gave a small jolt at seeing her hand resting on him, so relaxed and he once again hoped it could stay this way. His brain surprised him, when the word forever floated through and he stared at her hand for hours with so much going on in his head and heart.  
  
On landing and collecting their luggage, Evan took her hand in his once again as they exited the airport, not wanting his fears to come between them. They found his nondescript black car and were on their way home when Samantha said,  
  
"I can feel the tension radiating off you, Evan. It's as bad as when you did your last concert."  
  
"I know I need to talk about it, but I'm just dreading it."  
  
"You can take however long you want. Even if you don't want to tell me, that's fine, just so long as you don't push me away." she shrugged, wanting to put him at ease but not really knowing how.  
  
When they got home, everything was as they left it besides an overstuffed mailbox. Samantha decided to cook some comfort food since they were both hungry and maybe it would help Evan relax. Her macaroni and cheese with bacon mixed in and French bread was as good as ever, but Evan's stomach was churning. Samantha said she was going to get some work done and catch up on her emails and disappeared upstairs into her room. He heard music float down the stairs and her choice of Amethystium spoke volumes to try to calm him. He didn't want to be alone with his thoughts though so he followed her. He never really went into her room and as he stood outside of the partly opened door debating on knocking, she opened the door in some shorts and a tank top with her hair flowing down her back and it caught him completely off guard.  
  
"Oh! Evan, you surprised me. Are you okay?" she asked seeing the tension in his face and shoulders, concern clear in her voice.  
  
"No" was all he said before he pulled her against him and molded his lips to hers. She gave a surprised hum before flinging her arms around his neck. He twisted her around until her back hit the wall behind him and he kissed greedily down her neck, with much more fervor than he had before.  
  
"Jesus Evan" Samantha said, feeling her knees shake at his passion.  
  
"I'm sorry. I want you but I'm afraid you'll leave me afterwards, and I'm terrified to lose you." His desire and fear had him spilling out his words.  
  
"I don't understand. You think I'll leave you after we have sex? Am I understanding this right? Why?" she couldn't help but laugh a bit. "If it's half as good as your fingers and tongue, I don't think you could pay me to leave." She laughed again, and the compliment gave Evan the courage he needed to say what he did next.  
  
"The past two girls I was with left me because it hurt them. I didn't mean to of course but we couldn't even really have sex because of, um, my size." His face was burning with his honesty. Samantha just smiled up at him softly.  
  
"Clearly those girls didn't know the gift that had landed in their lap. Idiots." She rolled her eyes before continuing. "Sounds to me like an excuse to leave, why I'll never know, but their loss is my gain. Women stretch and if they would have relaxed enough to realize that, they would have had a great time. Yes, it may hurt at first but don't you remember yesterday?" She asked him and when he looked confused she pulled her shorts up, showing the bruises from his fingers and then to her tank top, showing him his bite mark, all of which had colored much darker. He was about to feel bad when she said, "Not to scare you or freak you out, but I like a little pain with my pleasure. And I know how big you are, I've had you in both my hand and my mouth. I know what to expect." She finished with a seductive smirk. "And I can't wait."  
  
Evan was floored, Jonathan had been so right some of her words were similar to his. "Did Jonathan talk to you about this?" Her genuinely confused look was answer enough but she said,  
  
"No. Was he supposed to?"  
  
"No, but you said almost the same thing as him when I talked to him about this in the morning. Are you sure you aren't related?" Evan was a little freaked out by their similarities at times like this.  
  
"Well, I do think of him as my brother from another mother. Maybe a prettier mother. I'm jealous of those blue eyes." Evan couldn't help but laugh at her envious tone but said,  
  
"I prefer what I'm staring into right now. That blue would be intimidating as hell on you. I prefer the warmth of amber and grey." He said and saw her face heat up at his words as she smiled.  
  
"I was about to take a shower after spending so much time on that plane today, join me?" Samantha asked him and he gladly nodded, feeling ten thousand times lighter now that she knew his fears, and wasn't at all concerned, he had never been happier to realize he was being paranoid. He should have known she would turn something he feared into something she had no problem with, enjoyed even. And he couldn't help get a little turned on that she admitted something of a kink to him. She pulled him down the hall to the main bathroom that was just down from his room and was about to start undressing when he grabbed her hand, and asked,  
  
"May I?" And when she nodded shyly, he went about peeling her tank top over her head, smiling at the exercise bra she wore for comfort, then stepped back to slowly pull her shorts down her shapely legs. He gasped at the lacy teal blue g-string clinging to her skin. He trailed his hands along her body as he returned to his regular height, leaving goose bumps in their wake. Her hands came up to his hips, sliding under his shirt, without leaving his skin as she lifted his shirt up and over his head, tip toeing to pull it off his arms. He smiled at her and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her slowly and deeply, without any kind of hurry now that they were truly alone. Her hands remained on his waist as they kissed until more air was required, and when he began kissing down her neck, she went about unbuckling his belt, and slipping his jeans down his legs, quickly disappearing from under his lips, to pop back up a moment later as she dragged herself along his body, kissing up his chest, and meeting his lips once more. He hoisted her out of her shorts as he stepped out of his pants, kicking them to the side as she wrapped her legs around him once more. She ground down against him as he removed her bra, causing her breasts to press into his chest and he gave a satisfied moan when his hands came down to her bare ass cheeks. But the lacy g string had to go as it was keeping him from his goal. He pulled it away from her hips as he set her on the counter and though she flinched at the cold granite beneath her, she unlocked her legs from around him, allowing him to remove the offending garment. She then hooked her big toes into his boxer briefs and pushed them down, before reaching behind him and grabbing his ass with both hands and yanking him against her. The action caused Evan to step forward and rub himself against her moist heat.  
  
"Holy fuck." He said and she giggled at his surprise. It felt so good just to press his tip against her and she clearly agreed when he continued the motion judging by her breathy moan. "I can't wait to feel you, but promise me you'll tell me if it's too much?" He wanted to make sure she wasn't uncomfortable.  
  
"I promise, but you won't be getting anywhere in this position. You could try all night and it won't happen." she smiled at his surprised look, but she knew with her tail bone pressed against the counter and her level of excitement and tension, in addition to his size, he'd never fit right now.  
  
"How do you know that?" Had this happened to her before?  
  
"I know how my body works, and honestly? I like porn." she whispered hotly in his ear.  
  
"Jesus, let's get in the shower before I just want to skip it and carry you to our room." He felt like panting but controlled his breathing knowing he'd need his energy for later.  
  
"Our room?" she asked, slipping off the counter, catching him between her legs as she went.  
  
"Hmmm." he hummed as her body tugged on him. "Yes, you'd better not be intending to sleep away from me again." His mock bossy voice made something deep inside her clench, but she was thrilled to hear that he basically wanted to share his room with her.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it." The pleased note in her voice nearly causing it to break. She turned and set about getting the water the right temperature and Evan couldn't help but come up behind her, rubbing himself between her cheeks as he grabbed her hips. She turned her head to give him a delectable smirk before tossing her hair to one side and bouncing her ass up and down, rubbing him in the best way.  
  
"Damn, woman! You're going to be the death of me." He complained after his dick gave a solid twitch.  
  
"But I'm sure you'll love every second of it." was the snarky response as she slipped behind the three quarter wall. He had always loved this bathroom set up, never having to deal with a curtain or door, just two walls that kept the water in. He followed her with a growl, quickly capturing her lips and grabbing her ass in one hand and a breast in another. She moaned loudly into his mouth as her hand wrapped around him and began stroking him. Since his shower was big enough, he pressed her into a wall so that they were both still under the water, but she spun herself, to where Evan was being rained on, and quickly dropped to her knees in front of him, giving him no warning when she pulled him into her mouth.  
  
"Ahhhh! Fuck!" The pleasure was so sharp it was almost painful and he understood why she liked it now. He placed one hand on the wall next to him and the other reached down to her neck. He didn't get the chance to watch her suck him last time, so seeing her like this, wet from the shower, with her breasts exposed, made him pulse with desire. Her hands were rubbing along his thigh, up and down, front to back, and again it was in time with her mouth and it was hypnotic. He felt himself being quickly pulled towards the edge.  
  
"Samantha," he panted out her name, "please, stop." She pulled off, slightly surprised, but rose up when he motioned for her to. "As amazing as that is, I want this for my own." He pulled her lips back to his and wrapped her hand around his shaft once more. She stroked him another dozen or so times before he came with a groan and pressed his forehead to her shoulder. He felt like she had taken the edge off his lust, just what he needed to make sure this night lasted as long as he wanted.


	20. Back Home

After their shower, Samantha was getting ready to put her clothes back on when Evan asked,  
  
"Why are you putting those on? I'll just take them off in a minute. Or less." She smiled at his heated look and hung her towel up before she sauntered over to him.  
  
"Well, now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" The subtle challenge in her voice erased any fear he may have had before. He leaned down to grab her thighs and hoist her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist and he could feel her hot core pressed against his abdomen. Though he had only orgasmed a few minutes ago, he was quickly becoming hard again, she just had that effect on him. She tangled her fingers in his damp hair and began to suckle and nibble his ear lobe as he carried her down the hall and into his room. Once there, he carefully crawled up the bed with her clinging onto him, until she felt the sheets below her and unlocked her legs. Evan cradled her head as he laid her down and he noticed she seemed to be blushing in the dying light coming through his window. So she was nervous too, he thought. He wanted to make sure it was good for her so he set off on his mission and began kissing down her body. Holding a breast in each hand, he thumbed at her nipples before taking one into his mouth, licking and teasing at it before nibbling gently then switching to the other, her sighs and whimpers encouraging him. Then he began to kiss a trail down her belly, nibbling the tender skin just below her belly button and she giggled and squirmed. When he go to her oddly straight-haired red thatch, he looked up at her, as she watched him, and he carefully parted her legs further, before sliding one finger into her dripping heat. She was trying to maintain eye contact but the rising and falling of her chest was getting in her way. So he sat up a little more as he added another finger, watching the color creep down her neck and darken her chest. The hand that wasn't pleasuring her, reach up to knead a breast and just as he swiped his thumb across her nipple, he brought his other thumb up to play with her clit, and her mouth fell open and her back arched off the bed, a moan ripping it's way past her lips.  
  
Evan began scissoring his fingers in her and her quiet, 'oh god' was almost missed amongst her pants. When she started to buck her hips, he added a third finger, but she grabbed his wrist and shook her head. She didn't want him to stretch her more, she really did want to feel all of him. This stunned, but surprised Evan and he clenched his jaw and held back the wave of emotion he felt at her action. He removed his fingers from her and she jolted at the loss, but he was quick to press his body against her.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked as he bent down to kiss her.  
  
"God yes Evan, I want you inside me so badly. Fill me, stretch me, love me." Her needy words and breathy voice in the heat of the moment was all he needed as he positioned himself at her entrance while kissing her neck. She brought her knees up and let her legs fall open for him as he gently rocked against her. She was so wet, there was no need for lube and he was surprised how willingly her body accepted him. He continued to rock against her, easing himself in, when he heard her gasp. He looked up from her neck to see her panting slightly and her mouth hanging open, but she didn't appear to be in pain, so he kept rolling his hips. He was half way when she looked at him, and he saw a fire in her eyes he'd never seen before. The hands that were on his shoulders moved up to his face and she pulled him in for a wet kiss and just as he relaxed into it, her heels dug into his ass and pushed him the rest of the way in.  
  
"Yessss." She growled as he held still waiting for her cry of pain. "Oh god Evan, you feel amazing." He felt her muscles spasming slightly around him and she was so tight it almost hurt, yet felt wonderful at the same time. But he was still afraid to move, and as if she read his mind, she said,  
  
"Evan. I'm not some delicate thing. I want this. I want you. And I don't want you to hold back. Excuse my frankness, but I want you to fuck me senseless. I'll tell you if you hurt me, but fair warning, I cry when I orgasm hard." Part of him was still scared but, god, he wanted exactly what she said, so he pulled himself onto his forearms and whispered in her ear,  
  
"Fine, but if you can't walk tomorrow, that's your fault." He reared back and slammed into her and her head fell back and her mouth fell open in a silent yell, but he didn't stop. She said she would tell him if he needed to be gentle, but this is what she said she wanted. So he gave it to her, hard. After a few more thrusts she found her voice again and her cries of 'yes, yes, yes' spurred him on. Her fingers were painfully tight in his biceps and he was grateful she didn't have long nail or they would have cut into him. He could see sweat gathering on her face and chest as she clenched around him and doused him with her juices, but she had started to move with him, using her legs and meeting his thrusts. No one else had ever done that with him and it was driving him to keep pounding into her. He could feel his own back beginning to drip with his efforts as he slid his hands along her arms, interlocking their fingers above her head. He could feel the heat pooling in his abdomen at an alarming rate and knew he was sprinting towards his edge. He shifted slightly and suddenly Samantha's face went smooth before her brow furrowed and her mouth opened and he could barely hear her over his own ragged breathing.  
  
"Oh god Evan. Please don't stop, please. Evan. Evan. EVAN!" And her back arched, pressing her whole front against him and she clenched so hard around him that he collapsed on top of her as her walls felt like they were literally pulling him deeper into her. Her spasms around him caused his own orgasm to be pulled from him with a heavy moan and he felt his juices mix with her own deep inside of her, causing her body to clench and jolt around him more. He called out her name as he filled her and it was like her body was squeezing the life out of him. Her fingers clamped around his painfully tight as her body jolted up against his several times before she was able to ride out her orgasm entirely. Then her head fell back against his pillows and he saw the tear streaks from her eyes, but hoped it was just from the strength of her orgasm. She opened her blurry and glazed eyes, meeting his worried ones and said through her panting,  
  
"I love you Evan." He immediately broke into a relieved smile and kissed her hard, pulling her arms back down to them as he said,  
  
"I love you too Samantha." And he pulled one hand away to cup her jaw and kiss her tenderly. They stayed like that for minutes, softly kissing and nuzzling one another. When he went to pull out his semihard member, it seemed his body still wanted more, Samantha caught his biceps and said,  
  
"Stay." He looked up at her prepared to tell her that if he stayed he'd want more, but she already knew that as she said, "I want to feel you grow in me for round two." Her smile was so hot it sent a lick of flame up his spine and he pulsed within her. "Oh! Well, that didn't take long." She smirked up at him. He slid his arms under her back as he carefully rolled them so they wouldn't lose their contact, but something shifted behind her eyes when he did. When she didn't sit up on him and her brow scrunched downwards he asked,  
  
"You don't like being on top do you?"  
  
"Once upon a shittier time, it's all I could get, so I took it, but it has completely turned me off to just see a guy lying beneath me, motionless, and I can't get off like that." She seemed almost embarrassed to admit it, but Evan was grateful to understand and he was about to roll them back over when she said, "Wait" and sat up but pulled him with her, so that they were nose to nose and she was still impaled in his lap. She gasped as he slipped a little deeper and closed her eyes, letting her head roll to one side. "But this is different." His arms were holding her tightly because as much as he wanted to begin bouncing her up and down, he wanted to make sure she was okay with it first. Her elbows came to rest on his shoulders and her hands threaded through his hair and he felt so engulfed by her as she kissed him and gently began to move on him. But he had an idea he knew she would like.  
  
"Before you really get going, hold on." Evan told her as he swung his legs off the bed to where his feet could easily touch the floor. As she began to move again, he used the leverage he could now get against the floor to thrust up into her more. As soon as he did, everything tighten in her and she gasped, not just around him, but her arms tensed up, her fingers gripped his hair more tightly, he even saw the muscles in her neck tense. He froze instantly with her tiny 'oh god' as she looked at him. The flash of fear and worry that crossed his face made her quickly clarify.  
  
"That was a good thing. Please don't stop." Her voice was just a little breathy from his last move.  
  
"But you tensed up, like it hurt." He knew that look all too well.  
  
"It didn't hurt at all. That's just a spot that's never been hit before, well, other than a few minutes ago." When he continued to look mildly confused she added as she leaned towards his ear, "You hit my g-spot Evan. And I haven't ever felt it so it surprised me." All Evan could think about was that she was married for a half dozen years and never once had the guy hit her g-spot? Fuck, she had been deprived. Evan made it a mental goal to find that spot every time they had sex as he began to move with her again. He knew he kept hitting it when her breathing quickly turned to pants and she couldn't keep her rhythm. He was indescribably pleased with how quickly she seemed to be reaching her peak. Her face was scrunched up so perfectly and her little sounds drove him to increasing his speed, attempting to ignore the burning heat in his thighs and lower abdomen. He also realized how hard he was gripping her hips and ass and knew there were going to be bruises, but it turned him on more knowing she liked them. She threw her head back with a groan that sounded pained, but she hadn't told him to stop and her fingers were digging into his shoulders and he knew she was getting close. He could feel her loose hair tickling his legs and balls as they began to tighten as she did around him. Her face was vibrant red and he wondered if she was breathing when she all but screamed his name and clamped down on his dick so hard, it did truly hurt for a moment, but a milisecond later her walls were contracting rhythmically, coating him once more in her essence, and pulling him once again to his orgasm. He groaned painfully with the force of it and bit down on her shoulder so hard he tasted blood, but his body continued to jerk into hers, coming so hard and so much he felt dizzy. Until the last little bit when he forced her down as hard as he could and held her there, feeling her pulse and throb with him. Her spasms were so strong it may have forced him out if he hadn't been holding her down. She was pulling in air as though she had forgotten how and without warning her hands went limp in his hair and her head started to fall away from him. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, terrified at what just happened, as her eyes were closed and her face relaxed.  
  
"Samantha!" he said as he brought a hand to her face which was wet with sweat. After several long and tense seconds on his part, he heard a faint whimper from her throat and her eyelids were fluttering softly. Then she took a deep shuddering breath and her eyes cracked open a bit. She found her voice, though rough from her breathing and said,  
  
"I think I blacked out." Evan buried his face against her shoulder, kissing any part that he could reach. "Wow, that was awesome."  
  
"That was NOT awesome! I mean it was, but it scared the shit out of me." Evan was trying to be upset but it was difficult with the absurdly happy expression on her face. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she giggled and added "I'm alright, yeah I'm alright." Quoting his song at him. "But you've just set a very high standard for yourself, you know."  
  
"How's that?" Evan asked.  
  
"You just gave me two of the best orgasms of my life, one of them causing me to black out from how great it was, can you do that again and again and again?"  
  
"Probably not tonight. The traveling and stress are starting to wear on me, but tomorrow after some sleep....." He trailed off suggestively.  
  
"Sleep does sound really good right now. But I don't know if I can move." Her legs were unresponsive to her will at the moment.  
  
"Um, maybe we should take another quick shower before we sleep." Evan didn't really like the idea of sleeping with all of their.....stuff everywhere.  
  
"Again though, help me? Can't move." Samantha asked cutely.  
  
"I've got a better idea." He made sure his legs were cooperating before he hefted himself and her off the bed, keeping her impaled because he had a feeling that she would want to be able to wash everything off when he finally pulled out. And though he was finally soft, she was so swollen that nothing much had escaped. The thought finally seemed to catch up with her and she blushed deeply when she realized why he had yet to remove himself from her.  
  
"If you sit on the toilet, I'll get the shower going." She offered since his hands were holding her up.  
  
"Good thinking." He said with a peck against her lips.  
  
When the shower was ready, Evan stepped under the stream, feeling all the sweat wash away and he gently began lowering her. It felt odd when they finally disconnected, he almost felt shriveled from how wet his dick was from their combined juices. Samantha gave a small gasp when he escaped her and was immediately grateful they were in the shower. The amount of fluids that ran down her legs would have embarrassed her if the water hadn't washed it away as soon as it escaped. Evan was still supporting most of her weight for which she was grateful and anytime she put a lot of stress on her legs, they began to shake. He kept one arm around her and rubbed along her body with his other as she returned the favor, running her hands along his torso. Samantha could feel herself turning to jelly as her exhaustion swept over her as smoothly as Evan's hand and she rested her head against his chest.  
  
"Don't fall asleep just yet." Evan could feel her going limp in his arms so he turned off the water and wrapped a clean towel around her, before wrapping one around his own waist. She held hers in place but swayed when he let her stand alone, so he kept one arm around her as he dried himself with one hand. She was adorably patting herself over the towel as he slipped on some boxers. He opened the drawer that she kept her sleep wear in and grabbed another camisole and some boy shorts. He turned around to see her lazily starring at him with a satisfied grin on her face. He handed her the camisole and she simply let the towel drop, and despite being extraordinarily sated himself, he coulnt help but appreciate her body. And all the marks he had left upon it, but he was starting to feel very guilty for the one on her shoulder. Her hips and thighs showed the mark of his fingers and thumbs, there was a hicky next to the poppy on her hip, another on her chest, and now one on each of her shoulders. He never would have pegged himself as a biter, but she brought out an animal in him.  
  
She got her camisole on just fine, but bending over and lifting one leg seemed impossible for her right now, so she dropped her undies on the floor and stepped into them. But when she bent to pull them up Evan had to grab her before she rolled forward, she didn't even stumble, just began leaning over. And when she returned to standing straight, she over straightened, and nearly toppled over backwards.  
  
"Jesus, you're a mess." Evan said laughing as he held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said,  
  
"I'm your mess." Clearly too out of it to give him a witty retort.  
  
"That you are." And he picked her up bridal style and carried her to their room and laid down with her, pulling his blankets around them and forgetting how comfortable his bed was compared to a floor and a sleeping bag. She rolled into his chest and drapped an arm over his waist and he could just barely make out "Love you Evan" before she was out. After he kissed her cheek and whispered his love in response he passed out as well.


	21. Home Sweet Home

When Evan woke up the next morning, it was on his back, with Samantha sprawled across his chest, her eyes tucked into his neck, hiding from the light that was creeping around his curtains. Then he realized what woke him, the sound of his phone vibrating on the wood of his bed side table was sharp and annoying. So he reached over, careful not to disturb the woman sleeping on him, and pulled it to him to see H20 Delirious across the screen. He answered with a quiet but gruff,  
  
"'Lo?"  
  
"Evan! Why haven't you been answering your phone? And why hasn't Samantha? We had a meeting planned for that collaboration at ten! She's never missed a meeting! Is she okay? Are you guys okay? Did you talk to her-" Evan pulled the phone away from his ear as Jonathan continued to babble and took a selfie of him and his girlfriend, who was still out cold on his chest and sent it to the man rattling his ear off.  
  
"Shut up and check your messages." He said as quietly as he could. Jonathan somehow heard him and stopped talking, clearly doing what Evan asked, until Evan heard a distant squeal through the phone.  
  
"I'm guessing that's the look of a well fucked girlfriend. Congrats man, and I'm glad you talked to her, but what the hell did you do to her shoulder?" Jonathan's curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Apparently I bite when I enjoy myself too much in bed. Lucky for me, she gets off on it." Evan explained as his chest swelled with love for the woman nuzzling his neck.  
  
"I'm not sure if that's hot or weird." Evan could hear his friend shiver at that before adding, "Just have her call me when you two are up and around. Christina wants to get rolling on this new design for us but Samantha has the drawings."  
  
"'Kay. I'll tell her. Later dude." Evan still felt tired and decided to close his eye for a bit longer, wrapping his arms around Samantha once more as he did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When he woke next, it was to a small thud and a whispered,  
  
"Ow! Shit." and he noticed Samantha wasn't beside him anymore. He turned his head to the side and opened an eye to see her teetering out the door of his room. A couple minutes later she made her very unsteady way back to his bed and he couldn't hold back his laugh any longer. When she saw and heard he was awake, she simply flung herself back onto him, knocking the air out of him in a huff as she said,  
  
"Don't laugh at me. It's your fault I look like I've been riding a horse for days." Her words held no sting, but pride instead and she snuggled back under the blankets with him.  
  
"Sorry, well, not really, but you did tell me to fuck you senseless. And I think I did that last night, but I also recall warning you about not being able to walk today." he curled her underneath him and began kissing her sweetly.  
  
She hummed and simply said, "Yes, I did. And yes, you did. And please don't be sorry. It was wonderful." Her hand ran along his jaw, rubbing the sparse stubble that had grown overnight. "Oh, I like this."  
  
As he began to kiss down her neck and to her chest she quickly pulled off her camisole, saving him the hassle. She pushed down his boxers, to his surprise, as soon as her top was off.  
  
"I figured you'd be too sore for another round." He teased her.  
  
"I can't walk as it is, I might as well make the most of it." She shrugged beneath him and pulled his lips back to hers.  
  
His fingers inched into her boy shorts and found her already wet, so he quickly pulled them off her legs. He returned his fingers to teasing her as he kissed down her chest, taking one puckered nipple into his mouth, tonguing it, nibbling it, and sucking it before releasing it to do the same to the other. Last night had been mad desire and passionate need, now he wanted to take it slowly and love her gently. So after feeling that she was ready for him, he lined himself up and began to push in slowly. As she grabbed his arms he could feel that she was still swollen from the night before and despite the look of slight pain on her face, he continued in until he was fully sheathed and her face relaxed after a moment, her legs falling open on either side of him. She immediately loosened up and he realized she had actually been intentionally keeping her legs closed making it tighter and hotter for him, not that it still wasn't, but she clearly liked the burning stretch he caused. As he began to slowly move in and out of her, her fingers dragged across his back, so he grabbed her arms and locked his fingers with her own beside her head, continuing his slow pistoning.  
  
"Samantha," he demanded her attention with her name, "open your eyes. I want to watch you, see you come apart for me." It was by far the most erotic thing he had ever said, and he had never cared until now, but watching her watch him as he pressed himself in and out of her, watch her build up slowly, was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. There wasn't room for air between their bodies as he continued his motion and she was rolling her hips up into him, taking him deeper, and on an upward roll of her hips, he felt her body jolt and her breathing stutter, her eyes fluttering before she pulled them back open. Before she was too far gone he had to say it,  
  
"I love you so much. So much that some times it hurts. But in the best way. Thank you for making that wish. Thank you for living. Thank you for being mine." He released her left hand with his right as he spoke to bring it around to cradle her head, weaving his fingers through her hair as he looked deep into her eyes and confessed himself to her. Her nose had turned red and tears were leaking from the corners of her eyes.  
  
"God Evan, I love you too. More than I can say. For being there when all lights were gone in my life. For being the angel that was there when I woke and saving me from my past, giving me this future. With you." Her hand curled around his neck and was softly threading through his hair. Both of their breathing was increasing and when Samantha rolled her hips a few more times, she locked her ankles behind his back and it tightened the grip she had on him. They were puffing out air into each other's faces and he could see the fire building in her eyes. He sped up incrementally, pushing himself harder against her, and her body began to jolt up against his. He was thrilled to be hitting that spot again, but she was so tight and so hot around him, he knew his time was short. So he made sure to press hard against that spot with every thrust, grinding against it even, watching her eyebrows pull together, her mouth open in a silent 'o' as all sound disappeared from her. The slow build was making her whole body shake under him, quivering with how tightly she was being wound and he could feel himself slipping closer to his edge, so he grit his teeth and ground down into her, swiveling his hips around and she exploded beneath him. That last bit of stimulation sent them both over the edge, both calling the other's name as they fell apart together. His hot spurts painting her insides as her body seemed to pull more out of him, like last night. And when she couldn't hold his eyes and her head rolled back he latched onto her neck, kissing and biting behind her ear. Her breath was leaving her in heaving puffs, squeezing him each time she exhaled and Evan had to hold on unless he was the one to black out this time. As she milked him dry, his head stopped spinning and he lifted his head to see her satiated face watching his own and he couldn't help the sweet smile that spread across his face as she blinked back tears of obvious happiness if her smile was anything to go by. They laid just like that for some time, kissing and nuzzling one another before they decided there was income they had to make and therefore work to do.  
  
Jonathan was unsurprised to hear from Samantha several hours after his phone call with Evan, but was surprised that nothing was broken after their first coupling. Until later that evening in a group chat with Evan who laughed and when asked, said maybe Samantha herself was, since she was still walking funny. Jonathan would let the guys sort out that bet.


	22. Epilogue

One year later found the couple back at Tyler's for another Fourth of July party. They were still going strong despite having a few struggles along the way. The last Halloween they used the opportunity to dress up as Mr. and Mrs. Vanoss and Evan posted it on his Twitter and Instagram announcing he had been in a steady relationship for a few months now. Most of his fans and followers were happy for him but they all wanted to know the identity of his mystery woman as he hadn't put her name out there. Of course there were the ugly comments saying he should date them instead but they were easy to blow off. Some of his really attentive fans commented how he was never seen in public with anyone other than his PA, many speculating that she was his girlfriend, but they remained professional in the public eye so people began guessing it was an online gamer girl. That was worse because some of the girls tried to claim it, but he was quick to squash those rumors. It made him mad that they would use him like that.  
  
When PAX rolled around in February, he didn't really want to go because the rumors were still floating around about who he was dating. But Samantha convinced him to go, reminding him of the business aspect of it. After the first day she severely regretted it. Girls and guys alike were throwing themselves at Evan more than ever and though he made it clear he wasn't interested, one girl had the audacity to throw herself across the table and kiss him. Samantha was absolutely vibrating with outrage, something that didn't go unnoticed by the other fans. She excused herself once the girl had been escorted outside and her pass revoked. She didn't want Evan to see the jealous angry side of her, it wasn't his fault. But as she was walking down the hallway to the bathroom, marching really, Evan's hand closed around her wrist and he yanked her into a side room, knowing that she would hide otherwise. But he wanted to make sure she was okay and when her frustrated tears finally boiled over, he held her and kissed her and told her how much he loved her and only her. After that, they simply returned to their hotel to make love and be alone, deciding as they cuddled in bed that it was time their real relationship show. So the next morning, instead of a suit and hair in a bun, she wore jeans, a fitted low cut VanossGaming t-shirt, and let her hair flow free. Knowing that it would be a day like no other with pictures constantly being taken of them, she made sure her make up was nicer than usual as Evan watched with an amused look. When they arived at the convention, it was hand in hand. No one in the public had seen her hair down and many didn't recognize her as his PA turned partner. Until he announced her name. His friends that were there, Tyler, Lui, Marcel, Anthony, and Brock all stayed by the newly showcased couple to help show their support. They had never seen Evan so happy.  
  
And in March, Evan released three new songs, simply under Rynx despite the female vocals. Which the world soon found out was Samantha. They were working on songs together as well and no one bothered calling her his PA anymore. She was now definitely his partner.  
  
More trouble came their way during E3 and Evan was debating on quitting conventions all together after this one. They were sitting side by side, legs pressed together and talking to fans, Evan signing things when needed, when Samantha's leg jerked beside his and he looked up to see her face go from white to red so fast it probably made her head spin, and she was glaring daggers at someone in the crowd. He put a hand on her leg and she told him in a strained voice that her ex-husband was here. Evan was immediately irritated and worried about how this would play out. He knew Samantha had nothing but distain for the man now, but he had no clue how the other guy felt towards her. Evan could feel the tension radiating off her after she pointed him out and he gradually grew closer in the line. Evan wrapped his leg around hers in a show of comfort, and maybe restraint, and she rested a hand on his thigh since her hands weren't busy signing things. When the guy made it to them, Samantha simply nodded, her jaw locked shut, but he was staring at her clearly wanting to say something. And he finally asked if he could have a private word with her, which she point blank refused. Evan wasn't surprised, the guy left her in her greatest time of need and never returned a call or text even after she told him she survived the surgery. So she had wiped her hands of him. Clearly he had gotten word that they were together and wasn't happy about it. Tough shit, Evan thought. Then the asshole had the balls to ask her to come back to him, right in front of Evan, who was pissed, then thrilled when Samantha laughed in his face.  
  
"No. I'm happier than I've ever been. I love Evan and you can fuck off." Evan's smug grin seemed to set the guy off and he made the mistake of saying he could give her more. This caused Samantha to laughed even harder.  
  
"Again, no. That is in zero way true. Evan and I have a career together, a comfortable home, and for once I'm satisfied in the bedroom. Leave me alone." Evan actually snorted a laugh at the bedroom part as the guys face turned red. But Samantha decided to rub it in further. "Now, would you like my boyfriend's signature or were you just here to harrass me?" Evan had to give the guy a small amount of credit when he grit his teeth and handed Evan his E3 pass to sign, that took some pride swallowing, and though he really just wanted to punch this man's face in, he decided to be the bigger man, especially knowing he was, and signed his pass with a flourish.  
  
Looking back, he felt like he should have known that wasn't the end of it. When they were walking back to their hotel hand in hand and looking forward to some sleep, they passed a noisy bar and Evan was glad he was between Samantha and the ruckus even as a fist collided with his jaw, making him stumble and shake the stars out of his head as he heard a man yelling. Evan looked over to see Samantha's ex with his hands around her throat and shaking her. He was keeping her far enough from him that she couldn't do more than squeeze the hell out of his wrists, which had actually started to bleed from her tiny nails and pressure. But as Evan pulled himself upright, something snapped, all his brutal hockey training came back and he swung his elbow around, smashing the guys face in and he stumbled backwards, dropping Samantha who fell to her knees and began coughing. But Evan couldn't stop there, so he lined up and let rip the hardest punch he'd ever given and the guy spun and fell on his face. Out cold. He could hear sirens in the distance, obviously someone had called the cops from the bar. He quickly bent down to make sure Samantha was okay. She was fine, but he had never seen her this pissed off, her face was red, an eyebrows twitching, and there was a burning hatred in her eyes that kind of scared him. She quickly stood before the police arrived and kicked her ex's foot as hard as she could so he was now laying splay legged on the ground. Evan quickly grabbed her into a hug to keep her from doing anything else and she hugged him back fiercely before pulling back to look at his jaw, which was already bruising. Then the police were there, taking their statements and cuffing the unconscious asshole.  
  
Evan and the police were talking about pressing charges when they saw the bruising on Samantha's neck and she was adamant about pressing charges even through the other patrons and bartenders said he was drunk.  
  
"He's drank for years, has an Irish background, and holds his liquor better than anyone I've ever known. He knew what he was doing, just using the booze as an excuse." She wasn't just pissed Evan realized, she was fucking furious. And as Evan then learned, a furious intelligent woman was terrifying and sexy as hell. She remembered so much and could tell the police everything, from the fact that he had a CCW lisence, and could be carrying, to the guy's full social security number. She set a restraining order right there with the police as the medics checked her and Evan over, but he could see something else seeping through as her adrenaline wore off, panic. And though she told the officers that her ex had never been physically abusive, he certainly was both verbally and mentally and said she wished she had been smart enough to leave him before he left her. But hindsight is twenty twenty.  
  
By the time they got back to their hotel room, Evan could feel her shaking and only after a hot shower and lying in bed together did she admit why as tears flowed down her face and onto Evan. It wasn't for her own sake that had caused her panic, the officers had found out that her ex had indeed been carrying his concealed gun, and that had scared the shit out of her. Her choked sobs of 'What if he'd shot you? What if I lost you?!' were slightly hysterical and he finally grasped her concern, but in reverse. What if her ex had killed HER? Evan was not the tearful sort, but at the thought of losing her, it broke something in him. He wiped away her tears even as his own fell and he kissed her softly, holding her painfully tight against his chest. He reassured her that he was fine, nothing that couldn't be repaired had happened and that he loved her more than ever for being so strong and so loyal to him. They whispered so many sweet nothings to each other that they saw the morning light creep in before passing out for a few hours. And they had never been so relieved to go back to Canada.  
  
But now they were once again at their friend's house for another five day party. It went very similarly to last year's, but a little more relaxed. Brian and David couldn't make it and neither could Marcel, but Anthony, Lui, Ryan, Luke, and Jonathan were there again, as well as Brock and Lauren. Evan and Samantha got a bedroom this year since they were an offical couple but that still left one open and it ended up going to Jonathan after an epic rock, paper, scissors battle. His maniacal laughter ringing through the house when he won. They didn't bother with the club this year, instead just blasting their own music in Tyler's yard, dancing and drinking the nights away. It took Evan and Samantha back to the events of the year previous but this time when they went to bed, they were able to truly take out their pent up frustrations on each other and though they tried to be quiet, the looks thier friends gave them the next day told them that they weren't as successful as they thought.  
  
Tyler suggested that they go to a professional show not far from his house that evening before they let off their own fireworks. So they piled into Tyler's Jeep and Luke's SUV and went to the nearby park. Evan had been oddly quiet that day and when they were laid out on a blanket, Samantha brooched the topic.  
  
"Are you feeling okay Evan? You're even quieter than usual." She had propped herself on an elbow with the other hand resting on his chest and he knew she felt his heartbeat increase. But he tried to play it off.  
  
"I'm a little tired, a little hung over." Neither were lies so he didn't feel too bad, but he knew that she knew there was something more. She simply kissed him lightly on the lips before rolling onto her back and cuddling into his side to watch the show. It didn't seem like anything major, so she wasn't too worried and he would tell her when he was ready.  
  
The show was amazing with lots of big beautiful fireworks that left them oohing and aahing at the colors. As they were heading back to the vehicles, Lauren pulled Samantha off with her to talk for a few minutes and Evan was relieved. He felt like he was suffocating most of the day and jumped out of his skin when Jonathan put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What's up with you today man? You're tense as hell." Evan put his hands in his pocket, the right one seemingly weighing more than the left. "You need to talk about anything?"  
  
"Yeah, let's run to the bathroom though." Evan wanted to keep this conversation private. He let Samantha know where they were going and it kind of surprised him that she didn't need to use the toilet since she did have the smallest bladder he had ever known, but she gave him a gentle smile none the less and carried on talking with Lauren.  
  
Once in the bathroom Jonathan didn't bother beating around the bush. "So what's going on? Is everything okay between you and Samantha?" Jonathan's worried look made Evan grateful for such a good friend.  
  
"Yeah, everything is fine. Great really." Jonathan could tell he was being honest, but Evan's face was flushed. So Evan reached into his right pocket and pulled out the tiniest box and opened it to show Jonathan the ring nestled inside. Jonathan' face went slack before he squealed like a teenage girl and Evan was very grateful no one else was around to hear as he laughed at his friend. Jonathan punched his shoulder before hugging him super tight and Evan slipped the tiny box back in his pocket as he hugged his best friend in return.  
  
"When are you gonna do it?!" Jonathan asked excitedly.  
  
"Tonight when everyone is letting off fireworks. I'm gonna make sure we are on the same blanket, under the same tree as the first time I told her I loved her." Evan said quietly.  
  
"Damn, I had no idea you could be romantic." Jonathan was both teasing and being serious.  
  
Just then Tyler burst through the door and said, "Are we having a circle jerk?! Let's get back and party dudes!" So without saying anything more, the three walked back and headed back to the house.  
  
Evan didn't immediately pull Samantha beneath the tree but when she mentioned that she wanted to sit down, he led her that way, and was glad he had the forethought to lay out their blanket. She looked at it with a fond smile and obviously remembered it from the year before. He wasn't sure if he wanted to do it right then, or wait, but before they sat down, she said she needed to use the bathroom before they got comfortable. Perfect, Evan thought.  
  
As soon as she was inside, Jonathan came bounding over with an expectatious look on his face. Evan simply shook his head to silently say 'not yet'. Jonathan could tell Evan was stressed but still planning on doing it so turned back around and rejoined the others. Samantha reappeared shortly and quickly flopped down on the blanket, unaware of Evan's internal struggle. He wasn't sure if he should get her to stand so be could get down on one knee, or go about it more casually. Something in his brain told him to just let it play out. So they laid there for a while, watching their friends let off more and more impressive fireworks as what looked to be a promising storm rolled in. The lightning in the clouds was a beautiful backdrop for the fireworks and Evan was starting to sweat with anticipation. As a purple and gold firework went off, so did a massive lightning strike way in the distance but it was shocking and gorgeous and Samantha jumped to her feet in awe. Evan's gut clenched as he realized this was the moment he wanted and quickly crawled to one knee, too nervous to realize all of his friends were watching after seeing Samantha's quick movement in the light of the firework and lightning. Samantha turned to look where she thought Evan would be standing next to her with a massive smile, she had felt him move, but when she didn't see him, her eyes fell down to his kneeling form, holding a teeny box with a ring and her jaw dropped open, eyes popping out a little in surprise. She knew they were happy but didn't realize Evan was this happy, happy enough to keep her forever and when he nervously opened his mouth, she had to press her lips together to keep from squealing.  
  
"Samantha, I love you, and want to spend everyday with you forevermore. Marry me?" He knew she was a fan of Edgar Allan Poe and would appreciate the reference. But he wasn't expecting her to squeal, much like Jonathan had earlier, and launch herself at him, tackling him to the ground with high pitched giggles and yeses. When they had finished rolling around, laughing and kissing, he had straddled her waist and was kneeling above her. He took her left hand and gently slid the ring into place and could see happy tears trailing down her face, so he bent to kiss them away, her fingers immediately threading into his hair to pull him closer.  
  
"We should probably go congratulate them before they start fucking on the lawn." Tyler said.  
  
"Brian and David are gonna be so pissed they missed this." Brock said, ever the considerate one.  
  
"They aren't missing a thing." Jonathan said, holding his phone out, now that the others noticed, clearly videoing the entire event.  
  
"Oh, you're awesome dude!" Luke said, thwacking his friend on the back, effectively ending the video.  
  
As the group walked over to the newly engaged couple, Jonathan send the video to their missing friends. Evan and Samantha pulled away from each other a bit when everyone gathered around them and cheered, pulling them out of their bubble. Jonathan held his hand out to Evan, mainly to shake it, but also to peel him off his fiancée so they could all talk without Evan hovering over her. When Evan shook Jonathan's hand, the older man pulled the younger to his feet and gave him a huge hug and thumped him on the back.  
  
"Congratulations man! I'm glad you did it."  
  
"Yeah, I've been so nervous, I thought I was gonna puke most of the day." Evan laughed at his admittance. Then he pulled back and placed his hands on Jonathan's shoulders and asked, "Would you like to be my best man?"  
  
Jonathan was thrilled, but he had already promised to give Samantha away, so his face fell slightly. Until he felt a hand on his arm, just below Evan's on his shoulders. He looked over at Samantha at the same time that Evan did.  
  
"I'm sure we can make it to where you can do both." She said softly, and when Evan looked confused she added, "One year ago, he told me if you ever proposed, he wanted to be the one to give me away. And since I consider him a brother and have no one else..." She trailed off and Evan said,  
  
"Oh yeah, we'll find a way for you to do both." And though Jonathan would never admit to it, the tears in his eyes almost fell free. Brock, Lauren, and Kelly would also be a part of their wedding and at the end of the day, when everyone had gone to bed, listening to the thunder rolling all around them, it was with happiness and love in their hearts and minds, for themselves and all of their friends.


End file.
